<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【白朱】焰火青年 by lynnun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832819">【白朱】焰火青年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnun/pseuds/lynnun'>lynnun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【白朱】焰火青年 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OOC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnun/pseuds/lynnun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>记者与小镇，都是青年，都是焰火。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>北居 - Relationship, 宇龙 - Relationship, 白宇朱一龙 - Relationship, 白朱 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【白朱】焰火青年 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一层-疯子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>01 疯子</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>搬家收拾东西时，他终于从柜子后面的积灰缝隙找到了蝴蝶标本盒，花花绿绿染着颜色，太阳下亮闪闪，一明一暗间，想起以前遇到的一个裹着旧袄的疯子。</p><p>“你来，你来，猜猜我怀里是啥？”</p><p>裹破大衣的邋遢男人向他招手，他走近去。那人也忽然扑来，哗啦一声，黑灰棉袍敞开，光景晃晕眼。一只大手也瞬间盖在眼前，接着是父亲的怒骂，“干什么玩意儿！吓着孩子！”</p><p> </p><p>他什么都没看清，眼前晃过一团花花粉粉的东西，有红有绿，缀着亮片闪着光，像花蝴蝶。那个人啊，以前在县文工团跳舞呢，后来因为流氓罪被抓了，出来以后就疯了，也不知道是先疯还是先出来，废了。</p><p> </p><p>“什么是流氓罪？”他问。</p><p>“爷俩快点收拾！”母亲的嗓门在外面响起，父亲立刻迎出去。他听到父母的嘀咕，瞎说什么呢？孩子在问。他那么小，懂什么呢？你和他说那疯子干什么呢…他在问嘛。照片装好了吗？好了。走吧。</p><p>那天，父亲起一大早对着穿衣镜，仔细扣好新警服的领扣，才送他去上学。走到路上才发现忘戴警号牌，回去取的空档，他就遇到这个疯子。下午放学，一个年轻警察来接他，回了派出所又见到那疯子，被铐在暖气栏杆上，蹲坐在旁边冲人傻乐。</p><p> </p><p>“因为什么呀？”他问。</p><p>“当众脱衣服吓坏路人了，扰乱治安。”年轻警察说完，把他推去里屋，还塞给他一包奶糖，“你在屋里写作业哈。白队他们出警了，得等一会儿。喏，吃糖。”</p><p> </p><p>疯子浑身黑黢黢，但是乱草头发被梳到后面，脸盘仍旧漂亮。小警察守在旁边，疯子就冲着人家笑，也要糖吃，只要大白兔。他有，就递过去。疯子抻手去接，手背是黑的，还有皴，手心却是暖黄色。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛呀？小宇！当心他咬你…”警察把他抱起来。</p><p>“他要糖吃…”</p><p>“你乖乖写作业去，去。”</p><p> </p><p>一九九六年，严打。厂房的墙壁、铁门上，街道未拆除的土墙上刷着黑色印刷体文字，红字盖在上面，风沙走过，掀起黄土。黑黄红白，是这小镇春天的颜色，也是母亲煮在锅里的紫菜蛋花汤。母亲普通话标准，却和这北方小镇不相融。前后鼻音清明，平舌卷舌灵巧，也只有在电视台里听到才觉得好听。</p><p> </p><p>他曾有个哥，不近视，不用戴眼镜，所以能考警校，然后和父亲一样穿九九式警服，戴大沿儿帽拿配枪，像那个年轻警察一样接他放学，在校门口冲他挥手，等他扑过去。照片放在旁边，哥哥依旧穿着警服，那是领到警号和警服时拍摄的入队照片，照相馆给处理成黑白了。</p><p> </p><p>“我们还回来吗？”他问。</p><p>“不回来。”母亲回答。</p><p>“不扫墓吗？”他又问，“清明节也不回吗？不扫墓吗？我想我哥，别让他自己留在这儿。”</p><p>“小宇，我们说好了，你不准当警察。”父亲突然说，“绝对不允许。”</p><p>“也不要当记者。”母亲补充道。</p><p>“哦…”</p><p> </p><p>那疯子被行拘了三天，释放那天，来接他的是四个穿着皮夹克的年轻男人，带着烟和酒来说要去洗浴中心去去晦气。那疯子看起来有些不情愿，还是被扭上了车。</p><p> </p><p>一个星期后的上午，有人报案。哥哥迅速带队出了警，直到夜里才回来。他躲在房间里不敢出去，打开门缝看到楼道里匆匆来往的人，呼喊着，又看到一架床撵着许多人的脚步呼啸而过。空气里隐约飘着一股味道，丝线一样缠绕在鼻尖上，像是变质的肉罐头，像是发坏的葡萄，像是…</p><p> </p><p>臭了，太久了。他听到有人这么说，什么臭了？什么放太久了？有人敲门，和他说话：小宇，收拾东西，哥先送你回家，以后你不要来这儿了。他赌气了，押开一道门缝：给我买奶糖。好！门外的大哥戴着大沿儿帽，鼻尖还冒着汗，身上全是土和泥。</p><p> </p><p>一个月后，他在电视台的紧急插播新闻里又听到母亲的声音。第一次觉得她的普通话太刺耳，文字念得太清楚。她在念名单，「牺牲的警员有…」，画面忽然抖动，晶体管发生抖动，屏幕上的女人眼眶通红，肩膀耸动。「白…」他把电视关掉，抱着大沿儿帽哭了一宿。</p><p> </p><p>九九年过去，迎接千禧年，警局来了一些人，又失去了一些人。小镇迎来了一些人，也失去了一些人。比如他们一家，再也没有回来过。又如公墓里的那些照片，风吹飞了他们面前的纸灰，带着他们的魂灵一同远走，再没有回来过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>tbc.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一层-纪念礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>02 纪念礼</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再也不回来，白宇偷偷发过誓的。再也不吃糖，他发了第二个誓。可刚过了十年，他就回来了，因为父亲的前同事打电话来，说县里组织纪念活动，县局领导们有行程安排的，扫墓、慰问烈属，各家都要派个代理的回去。</p><p> </p><p>下了火车又转大巴，停在镇政府前的公园。公园草坪上用绿草写着一个巨大的煤字，上面印着一层细细的灰粉，枝叶还挺立着，颜色也是嫩绿，应该是新做的。同下车的还有几位老乡，都已是中年模样，相互攀谈起来。你也是？也是。节哀，珍重。终于有个男人留意到他，略有惊讶，“你为谁来？”</p><p>“我哥。”白宇礼貌回应。</p><p>“亲哥？”</p><p>“恩。”</p><p> </p><p>中年人忽然亲近了，问题跟着多起来。你俩差多少岁？家里人好吗？已经搬走了吗？这儿还有亲戚吗？没有吗。可惜…不过家里有两个孩子，至少还有一个啊。中年人摇头，揣着袖子退了几步，替他叹气。白宇忽觉咽喉有些刺痒，才发现空气里也飘着一层浅浅煤灰，钻进鼻腔里泛着铁锈味。镇子里到处都有煤矿，天、地、人都是灰色。对面街道的歌舞厅招牌也蒙着灰粉。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么还有歌舞厅？”他问。</p><p>“不是那种歌舞厅了。正规营业。”中年人回答。</p><p> </p><p>县局领导来的时候，还带着记者和摄影团队，从远处看乌泱泱一大帮人向他们冲来。白宇看着他们，接着就被他们围在潮水里，有人向他伸手，隔着摄像镜头对他说：辛苦了，感谢。他看不清对方是谁，只看到碎光闪耀，像是玻璃相框被摔在地上时迸起的碎屑。二零零九年，他在考虑报考志愿。您和白警官是什么关系呢？记者追问。他还在考虑自己的事，无心回答。518大案之后，您和家人立刻搬家了吗？还回来看望过吗？记者又在追问其他人。白宇费了许多力气终于挣脱，忽然看到一个男人向他走来。</p><p> </p><p>“你还是学生吗？”男人问他。</p><p>“恩，高三。”</p><p>“冒昧问一下， 白警官和你是什么关系？”</p><p>“我哥。”白宇回答。</p><p>“我是县日报法制栏目负责人，姓赵，这是我工作证，这是手机号。”男人穿着老式的绒里夹克，从怀里掏出卡片和证件，“想和你聊聊。”</p><p>“我什么都不知道。你找别人吧。”白宇要躲。</p><p>“这事和你哥有关。”男人却一把将他拽过来，把名片拍到他手里紧紧握住，煤粉和尘土也蹭了满手，“把名片给你爸，他会找我。下午三点才有回市里的大巴，我带你逛逛？中午吃个饭。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇看了看那边蜂窝的众人，决计不想掺合。独自一人也实在无聊，干脆转悠转悠算了。十年没回，镇子也没什么变化，沿着镇政府向东的大路一直走下去，就是东门外的破旧喷水池和照壁，竟然已经拆了，修了一个公园。男人带他进了一家清炖羊肉餐馆，大盆的羊肉，大碗的面，热气蒸晕了门外的塑料门帘。肩膀宽厚的女人在案子上摔面，食客们大多都是黑黢黢的脸，提着矿工安全盔围在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“爱吃羊肉吗？羊肉盖面？不膻。”</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>“两碗羊肉面！”男人叫了菜。</p><p>“二十五。”女人喊道。</p><p>“一碗十二块五？”白宇问道。</p><p>“大碗十五！”女人回应了他。</p><p>“那我也要大碗！”白宇有些逞强似的，众人笑起来，男人也笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你们报社的赚钱多吗？”白宇问，眼睛盯着男人捏在手里的破旧钱夹。</p><p>“不多。”男人将钱夹塞回去。</p><p>“可你是主任啊。”</p><p>“可我只是县日报社的。”</p><p>“我爸不让我做警察，我妈不希望我从事记者。”</p><p>“恩，有道理。你想干什么？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“学计算机吧。”男人说道，“学生们都学这个。”</p><p>“不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>面上来了，男人将骨头少的那份推给白宇，“那就没办法了，随缘吧。不过我觉得你可以从事文字工作，像你妈那样，自己写稿、做采访，还能做电台播送员。不过现在没人听电台了吧？”</p><p>“她在市广播台做策划，早不写稿了。对了，你和我爸妈很熟吗？”白宇开始反问，充满不耐烦。</p><p>“算是吧，518大案是我跟踪报道的。”男人说518时压低了声音。</p><p>“哦。”白宇点头，吐出一块骨头说道，“两点了。”</p><p>“行，咱们回去。”</p><p> </p><p>面太硬，羊肉太多，白宇没吃完。他起身离开桌案，看着剃下的骨头横在桌子上，忽然脑里闪过一阵哗啦啦的声音，是那张撵着脚步的病床。女人哆哆摔打面案的声音也变得刺耳，他开始犯恶心。十年前的报案人是个钓鱼的，说是在水库发现一具男尸，臭不可闻。五月已入夏，天气回暖，味道萦绕难以消散，经过尸检和人员排查，终于确定死者是那个疯子。</p><p> </p><p>于是，疯子的信息铺天盖地出现在县日报的法制栏目里，他想起来那时所有关于这宗案子的报道文章都是这个赵主任主笔。一个月后，案子出现变故，牺牲了一名正式警员，两名辅警，又过了一个多月才破案，结案文章还是这位赵主任写的。</p><p> </p><p>赵主任将白宇送上车，追问道，</p><p>“你以后还回来吗？”</p><p>“回来干什么？这儿什么都没有。”白宇问道。</p><p>“西门外的山上批了一块新地，县政府已经拨款，年底就能把公墓从旧城区迁过去。你可以…”</p><p> </p><p>“都死了十年的人了！”白宇忽然生气，抬头才发现车里的人望着他，之前那个中年大哥也红着眼眶盯着他，他终于忍下了冲动，</p><p>“以后再说吧。你别换号码，我回去让我爸和你联系。”</p><p>“你们要是来，随时联系我。”男人又拍了拍他的背，“好好学习。”</p><p> </p><p>他坐在后座，座位上已经放好了慰问活动的纪念品。一本荣誉烈属的红色绒面硬壳证书，一枚铜质奖章，几支被白色塑料纸包裹缺已被太阳晒蔫的白花。这花本该由他的手递送到那座石头墓碑前，可他溜了。</p><p> </p><p>他坐下，将花束捏在手里，紧紧捏着。牙齿也紧咬着，现在他终于想起来关于那件案子的更多事，却都是无能为力的事，心底终于有了愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>那是白宇第一次回来，他以为一定是最后一次。根本没想到毕业、读研工作四年后又回来了，也带了摄像师和一名随访记者。不过他不是为了做什么纪念活动的摆拍，也不是采访什么名人企业家，而是来找人报仇，他的目的也只有他自己知道，压在心底，悄悄压着。</p><p> </p><p>仇家是谁，不清楚。因为什么，不确定。</p><p> </p><p>白宇叼着烟，转着方向盘在积雪未融的国道上颠簸。他们的车就这么在白雪迷茫的原野上东闯西闯，导航不断提示前方调头，前方五百米调头。</p><p> </p><p>白宇的朋友，摄像师小郑有些担心，“宇哥，你和总编说了吗？”</p><p>“说了。”白宇应道，“我们就是暗访，绝不声张，拿到证据就撤！”</p><p>“和当地警察打招呼了吗？”随访记者小刘问道。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那没人帮我们怎么办？”</p><p>“你说了他们就会帮吗？这么多年藏的这么严实，要不是赵主任出事，这块破布真就这么盖着，里面这烂肉都臭成什么样了，有人敢掀开吗？敢看一眼吗？”</p><p>白宇因为路况糟糕，心情也跟着暴躁。</p><p> </p><p>两人面面相觑，不再说话，跟着车子一起摇晃。窗外的太阳也跟着摇晃，淡黄色的光照在三人脸上，光影飘摇。他们终于找到进镇子的路，煤灰开始出现了，黄土也逐渐增多，处处都是羊肉馆，但歌舞厅和酒吧也增加了不少。有的女人穿着厚重的貂袄在街道上游逛，身后会跟着男人，一个或两个，他们钻入后巷就消失了。</p><p> </p><p>车子停在预定的酒店前已经是夜里十点半，白宇一下车就踩在满地“包小姐”卡片上。小郑举着相机对着地面来了一张，笑嘻嘻说道，“民俗采风。”</p><p> </p><p>“狗屁采风。”白宇笑着骂道，“这在全国各地的城乡结合部都能找到，民俗个屁。”</p><p> </p><p>“那这就更是我大中国之普遍现象，不是民俗是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是说你这辈子再回老家来就是什么乌龟王八蛋。怎么又回来了？”小刘依旧阴阳怪气。</p><p> </p><p>“有个案子悬着…”白宇指了指自己的胸口，“从我搬走就一直悬着，我心口里就一直有个疯子，扑棱蛾子一样就是不死，但凡有点动静就扑腾…吵得我心烦。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真要查案子？你算老几啊！”小刘笑道，“大哥，你就一个生活栏目的编辑，还是个副的，能有多大影响？”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我申请停薪留职了。”白宇也很坦然，“反正我人已经戳在这儿了。我哥、我爸、赵主任，三个人为这个案子把命和后半辈子都搭进去了。我才搭进去一个工作，不亏吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“……脑子被驴踢了。”</p><p>“对，就当被踢了吧。”</p><p>白宇将烟踩在脚下，今年他三十岁整，就当送自己一个礼物，横竖都值了。</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 小朱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小朱</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>白宇随身带着一个本子，来自赵主任，里面有他和许多人的谈话简摘，更全更多的内容没在这里。里面的名字都很陌生人，矿上的行政人员、文工团的副团长，班长，舞蹈演员，摄像师，门卫什么人都有，张王李赵姓什么的都有。县文工团很久之前已经撤销，人都散了。</p><p> </p><p>几个月前，老赵约他出来喝酒，席间突然蹦出一句，你哥是被人害的。白宇当时脸色沉了：废话，不被人害能出事？老赵摇头：他被自己人害了。</p><p> </p><p>酒杯停在半空，老赵按下他的手，从怀里摸出一个破旧本子，喃喃道：我和你爸这些年一直偷偷地查，可是案子过去太久，人都找不齐。现在你爸退休了，我上个月去体检了，结果也不怎么样。你要是胆子大，不后悔…</p><p> </p><p>“你体检怎么了？”白宇问道。</p><p>“肝硬化，大夫开了药。”老赵嘿嘿笑了笑，又给自己倒了一盅，被白宇夺了，“臭小子？”</p><p>“你别喝了，喝出问题来谁照顾你？”</p><p>“呵？”老赵笑了笑，“嘲笑我是老光棍？”</p><p>“……不是。你为了我们家够累了。”</p><p>“我下个月就去住养老院，你妈给我联系的，特别好。你放心了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>老赵年轻时结过婚，可半年后就匆匆离婚了，没孩子。家里干净清爽，柜子里的衣服大部分是款式老旧的外套和毛衣，但最里面有几件衣服款式和面料崭新，标签都没拆，柜子旁边还放着装着新裤子的纸袋，足有四五个——有人给老赵买衣服。白宇翻了翻，眼光还算不错，他将衣服折叠好放入行李箱中，顺口问道，“有人给你买衣服，你怎么不穿？”</p><p>“那都是年轻人的衣服，我一个老头子穿着像什麽样子？”</p><p>老赵正在阳台浇花。</p><p>“谁给你买的？”</p><p>“亲戚的孩子。”</p><p>“…哦。”白宇隐约觉得对方在说谎，这么多年就从来没见老赵的哪个亲戚露过面。“要通知他吗？说你要住养老院，免得以后找不到你。”</p><p>“说一声吧，笔记本里有他电话，你和他说吧。”</p><p>“在哪儿？”白宇翻出笔记本，里面列了许多人的电话，字迹潦草应该是匆忙记录的。</p><p>“小朱，你给他打。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>电话接通时，对面很热闹，音乐嘈杂欢声雷动，像是在办宴席。接电话的应该是小朱，喂喂喂声音清脆，什么事儿赵老师？白宇停顿一下，你是赵老师的亲戚小朱？对面也停了，稍后那人低声说让下，我出去接个电话。周围的人吵嚷着小镇的方言，过了一会儿才终于安静。</p><p> </p><p>“你谁？”年轻人问道。</p><p>“我姓白，赵主任的朋友…的儿子…”</p><p>“昂，给我打电话干嘛？”对面的语气硬朗了许多。</p><p>“赵老师这周末就住养老院了，我和你说一声，以后你回来看他就到这儿，我把地址发你…”</p><p>“等会儿？！”对面忽然喊了一句，“你到底谁啊？他住养老院怎么不自己和我说？”</p><p>“……”白宇也忽然窜起一股火，“会不会好好说话？”</p><p>“嘿？”对面那位也急了。</p><p> </p><p>老赵明显是听到了，慢悠悠走近接过手机笑着安抚他，小朱脾气就这样，其实人特别好。小朱，你忙着呐？参加婚礼？不要喝酒哇，我下周住养老院，是真的，刚才那人是我朋友家的孩子，你知道的呀，就是小白呀，你这脾气…快给你宇哥道歉。</p><p> </p><p>白宇再接过手机，对面已经笑嘻嘻了：宇哥？刚才误会误会，一直听赵老师提你，有机会一起吃饭！臭小子翻脸比翻书快百倍，小混混德性。不过老赵说了，小朱虽然是个狗脾气，但是人很好，也很精明，在镇里开汽修铺，打理生意很认真。那些衣服都是他买的。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么认识他的？”白宇问道。</p><p>“那小子自己找上门的，说要认我当老师。他以前在县文工团，后来不干了，说挣得太少，还总受窝囊气。”</p><p> </p><p>“有照片吗？”白宇现在听到有人从县文工团出来，总忍不住想起九九年那个疯子。老赵翻出相册，指着一张零六年的汇演照片给他看，中间那个盘腿坐在地上、化着妆的就是小朱，也是跳舞的，肩膀微微怂着，两手紧紧按着膝盖，笑容也僵硬，看着就像是学校联欢会被逼着表演的模样。白宇要走这张照片还收在了工作证的卡套里面。</p><p>之后，那个踩着他的心窝跳舞的疯子有了脸。</p><p> </p><p>现在他就在镇里，眼望四下唯一认识的人就是这个小朱，才过几个月应该没换号。他打过去已经是凌晨，对面没接，又打了一遍，还是没接。外面一趟一趟路过的车都是重卡，呼啸如山，轰轰而来，吵得根本睡不着。可旁边那张床上的小郑却鼾声如雷，岿然不动。白宇心里赞叹对方是真的厉害，随后把两个枕头都蒙在脑袋上，一头扎倒昏迷过去。</p><p> </p><p>早晨他被手机震醒，有人来电。</p><p>“你谁？”对面的声音没变，词儿也没变。</p><p>“白宇。”</p><p>“…诶…换号了？怎么不提前说一声，宇哥！”</p><p>其实他压根没换号码。</p><p>“你在镇上吗？”</p><p>“在啊，今天中午吃个饭吧，好久没见！”</p><p>其实他俩也从来没见过。白宇被他逗笑，真是鬼话连篇，几套寒暄词就逗的人心情舒畅。不过小朱不一样，他是真的要请白宇吃饭：</p><p>“爱吃羊肉吗？烤着还是涮着？烤羊熏一身烟味儿，还是涮吧，现杀的很鲜。我去接你，你住哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>四个人见面时已经是大中午。太阳很大，风也很大，掀起阵阵青黄色的尘土，那是煤粉混合尘土的颜色。一辆黑色SUV停在酒店门前，车窗降下来，轰隆隆的音乐也飘了出来。白宇终于见到了小朱——半长寸头，宽边墨镜，花衬衣、深色西装。咧嘴一笑，一口白牙，</p><p>“宇哥，走，上车呀。”</p><p> </p><p>“…这你弟？”小郑问道。</p><p>“啧，小镇青年，悦动如火啊。”小刘跟着应和。</p><p>“别整你那些酸词儿，上车。”白宇笑着叹气，眼前这个小朱和那张照片上矜持害羞的模样真是相差八万里。</p><p> </p><p>车里的歌很熟悉，旋律也不错，白宇听过，但他觉得歌词一定是个“人渣”写的。但是小朱似乎很中意这首歌，搞了个单曲循环，还跟着哼唱，</p><p> </p><p>「你最热爱的歌曲，</p><p>其实他们都是在骗你。</p><p>他们并不是为你唱，</p><p>只是希望你开心…」</p><p> </p><p>小朱轻轻点头，转头笑着看他问道，“我老师还好吗？”</p><p>“挺好的，你最近没回去？”</p><p>“最近店里很忙，我回不去呢。这歌你喜欢吗？不喜欢我就切歌…”</p><p>“不用，挺好听的。”白宇跟着节奏点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>「总有一天我会抛弃你，</p><p>总有一天我会伤害你，</p><p>总有一天我会欺骗你…」</p><p> </p><p>歌曲也进行到了副歌片段，小朱哈哈笑道，</p><p>“这是什么人渣！唱的如此得意？但我就是喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>「就算说的太多，你也不会相信。</p><p>让我再说一遍，我愿意。」</p><p> </p><p>白宇听着音乐，看着眼前苍白的路面。他忽然觉得这个镇子似乎在变得年轻，变得干燥热烈，搅起风尘的春风也变得有了节奏。远处那些矗立十几年的发电厂烟囱，洗煤厂的高塔、锅炉塔，都在晃动。</p><p> </p><p>那个疯子又在跳舞，一圈一圈，水库的大湖，被炸药炸飞的胖头鱼和坍塌的矿洞；围拢的警戒线，大哥的警服；暗中走查、四处追访的两个孤独男人；暗夜神伤的女人，被没收的白酒，肝硬化的体检报告书…</p><p> </p><p>「总有一天我会离开你，</p><p>总有一天我会抛弃你，</p><p>总有一天我会伤害你…」</p><p> </p><p>真是“人渣”写的歌词，嗐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总有一天我会欺骗你——新裤子 </p><p>总有一天我会欺骗你——张蔷 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 踩碎你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-160619">
    <p>
      <strong>踩碎你</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>车停在一家绿色漆皮招牌的餐馆前，老板娘身形健壮，在外面的肉案上霍霍磨刀。抬头看到他们，眯着眼咧着嘴迎上来：带朋友来啦，没见过呢？小朱关了音响跳下车冲女人笑笑：他们从市里下来的，手切羊肉，清汤，麻酱香菜韭花都安排啊。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>老板娘诶了一声，仍旧盯着白宇他们三人。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>芝麻酱、韭花酱、腐乳酱、香菜碎依次用小碗装好转圈摆开，还有一小罐带籽辣椒油，小朱往料碗里舀了好几勺。铜炉火锅端上来，三盘羊肉码放好。小朱又要了汤勺，给白宇三人各盛了一碗清汤，“先喝汤，开胃。”白宇忽然饿了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我老师的病怎么样了？”小朱夹了一筷子羊肉。</p>
    <p>“请了护工，定期带着主任去体检。”白宇仔细尝着羊肉，果然如小朱所说，鲜切的羊肉没有一点膻味，肉质鲜嫩，老板娘刀工纯熟，肉片大小相当，薄厚一致，在锅里滚几圈就可以吃了。小朱见大家吃的开心，又叫了一份黄喉。</p>
    <p>“喝酒喝的吧？”小朱抬头看他，鼻尖浮着一层薄…汗。</p>
    <p>“应该算是积劳成疾，他有心事未了。”</p>
    <p>“哦…”小朱点头，半晌说道，“心事谁没有呢？对了，你们来镇上干嘛？”</p>
    <p>白宇停了筷子，嗯了一会儿，“过来旅游。”</p>
    <p>小刘被呛了一嗓子，咳嗽不停，什么狗屁理由。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱正在捞黄喉，瞄了一眼白宇，“不能说啊？那当我没问。下午我得回趟店里一趟，晚上有空。你们要是想在镇子里逛，到时打电话给我，玩儿的地方我还是知道不少。”</p>
    <p>说到最后，他冲白宇眨了眨眼。小郑说道，“不如下午就跟你去呗，我们做自媒体的每天都得积累素材。”</p>
    <p>“都市内容做腻了，跑到这么乡下的地方啦？”小朱问道，打趣道，“你们也卷成这样了？你们做什么内容。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“沙雕段子…吐槽八卦…顺便带个货…你关注我们公众号了没？好歹百万粉丝，你应该知道吧？”小刘拿出手机，点开微信兴致勃勃开始安利，“就这个…”</p>
    <p>“未来打算做真实故事栏目。”白宇打断了小刘。</p>
    <p>小朱依然笑着，“哪些真实故事？”</p>
    <p>“只想好了第一篇，重新写一遍那个曾经让镇子全国出名的老故事。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱的筷子停了，表情也僵了一瞬。兴许是白宇声色太特别，普通话太标准。一时间店里寂静无声，周围几桌闲聊的食客们也停了，有人看向他们，黑红的面庞，浑浊的眼。门外老板娘的剁肉声变得清晰，场景也变得冰冷，肉末横飞，血丝飞溅，盘子里的羊肉也变了色。</p>
    <p>“没听说过呢。”小朱摇摇头，垂着眼像是回忆什么，“没听赵老师…说过呢。”</p>
    <p>周围又恢复了热闹，白宇小声说道，“一会儿得麻烦你载我去趟花店和西山公墓，方便吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>公墓在西山山腰，依山而建，层层叠叠如屏障，地势最开阔平坦的一处用于分配，其余则由殡葬馆根据家属需求和实际情况处理。花店老板认识小朱，打了七折。白宇将一大束黄色万寿菊搭配大簇的满天星放在碑前，墓碑很干净，有人打理过。</p>
    <p>“是你打理的吗？”白宇问。</p>
    <p>“嗯，赵老师吩咐的。”小朱在他身后，“每个月来一回，擦擦墓碑，摆摆花。白警官…是你亲哥？”</p>
    <p> “你为什么叫他老师？”白宇又问道。</p>
    <p>“他给我补习文化课来着，我从文工团离开后就打算考学。”</p>
    <p>“你什么时候离开文工团的？”</p>
    <p>“你问题好多啊。”小朱明显有些不耐烦，开始打岔，“打算从我这儿骗素材吗？我可没什么故事。你朋友在山下冲你招手呢，走呗，我赶时间。”</p>
    <p>“我不是那意思。”白宇退了一步，“晚上再和你聊。”</p>
    <p>“可别聊你那什么真实故事了，吓死个人。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>吓死个人？方才店里噤若寒蝉的食客，面目严肃不停打量他们的老板娘，浑浊的眼，怀疑的眼，碎碎念念的嘴唇，嘈杂的议论，构成了网上的一个个死结，这张网遮盖着镇子，死死盖着，没人敢掀开。白宇回头看那石碑，大哥的半身像依旧清晰，立在西山公墓半山腰，和他一起俯视这个镇子。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>老赵的笔记本写满了字，白宇开始从头看起，一页一页翻的仔细，笔记内容自2005年开始：</p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>“……</p>
      <p>X年X月X日，和XX见了面，聊了XX，大约一个钟头。X年X月X日，于镇广播站见了XX，后于镇派出所见了XX，X年X月X日，于县公安局见了XX，无果而返；</p>
      <p>……”</p>
    </blockquote>
    <p>每件事仅仅做了简述，名字也都很陌生。不过很快，［小朱］二字就出现了，白宇顺着看下去。</p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>“……，</p>
      <p>小朱在二零零三年考入县文工团男子舞蹈队，是队里最小的。但是他成绩最好，文化课从来不缺席。每年都有市文工团的录取名额，他因为年龄的原因，零六年才能报考。</p>
      <p>……</p>
      <p>零六年年底文艺汇演，演员们临时住在三中宿舍。 </p>
      <p>……”</p>
    </blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p>笔记也翻到了零六年相关的内容，字迹也开始飞了起来：</p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>“……团长联系不上，他们队长电话拒接，去了小朱他们的宿舍区，发现一楼门窗皆被砸毁。明鑫的脸被划伤，他们居然打人，毫无王法！”</p>
    </blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇特意看了这件事的时间，二〇〇六年十二月三十日，被砸毁的房间位于镇三中男生宿舍楼的一楼，发生什么了？二〇〇六年…他忽然拆开工作证卡套找到那张照片，照片右下角的水印标着拍照的时间：'06 12 30 ，就是这天。正在胡思乱想，白宇的手机响了，是小朱，约他出去。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我们在唱歌，你来吗？”小朱好像喝了酒，声音飘摇，身后的环境又是乱糟糟一片。</p>
    <p>“来。”白宇收好照片和笔记本揣在怀里，走了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他们居然一个像模像样的酒吧，酒吧名字起得土中带雅——天堂岛量贩式酒吧，舞池，包间。门口的插电看板上写着特惠价目。下沉式台阶通往两扇落地黄铜把手的磨砂玻璃门，玻璃门后面就是喧嚣天堂岛。推开门，白宇险些失聪。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>干冰机在呼呼冒烟，酒杯酒瓶反射着七彩灯光，舞池仿佛群魔乱舞，裸露的后背和大腿，男人女人搅和在一起。小朱在角落的卡座里，只有自己。白宇磕磕绊绊往里面挪，他脑子里还在想着零六年那些碎了一地的玻璃窗。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你那两个哥们儿喝不了酒…”小朱笑着说道。</p>
    <p>“他俩人呢？钻桌子下面了？”白宇甚至弯腰钻到桌子下面看了看，除了空酒瓶什么都没有。</p>
    <p>“扶到后面去了。”</p>
    <p>白宇冷哼一声，“和女人走了？”</p>
    <p>小朱瞪眼反驳，“屁，这是我哥们儿的店，正规得很，没小姐，后面是化妆室。”</p>
    <p>“那还不如被女人带走呢，白瞎一晚上。”白宇叹气说完，两人笑了起来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“为什么有化妆室？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p>“所以说要你过来，每周六晚上他都要组织变装秀。男人穿女装，女人穿男装，跳舞唱歌都可以。你要是喜欢，也可以进舞池和他们跳。”</p>
    <p>小朱指向舞池后方，那里已经拉上幕布，“快开始了，正在收拾。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你呢？”</p>
    <p>“我什么？”小朱看他，眉波流转在光与暗的交界，一束淡红的光束投在他的半边脸颊。音乐也柔和起来，众人从舞池里纷纷退出，声音弱了下去。</p>
    <p>“去跳…吗？”<br/>幕布拉开，欢呼雷动，白宇的声音被浪潮淹没。小朱没回答，只是又望回舞台。演员们出来了，音乐节奏也热烈起来，电音鼓点和鼓槌相应相和，叮叮咚咚，叮叮咚咚，哒哒哒，哒哒哒，假发跳跃，裙边飞舞，笑容绽放，肢体摇摆…</p>
    <p>［</p>
    <p>     你能听到我的心在咚咚跳，</p>
    <p>     你却假装什么也不知道</p>
    <p>      …</p>
    <p>     怎么可能不知道……</p>
    <p>     …</p>
    <p>     怎么可能都忘掉…</p>
    <p>］</p>
    <p>舞者们的喜悦脸颊印着星彩的光芒，眼角的妆容带着星光，缀着亮片的阔腿长裤掀起一个一个大花。观众们又如鱼池里的鲤鱼一样，聚在舞池里掀起更大更密集的浪花。“来呀！都来呀！”舞者们高呼，“来啦！就来！”观众们回应。“把鞋脱掉，小心被踩！”舞者们喊，“光脚！光着脚！别被高跟鞋踩到！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“天堂岛欢迎你！天使们！”一个男声响起，来自舞台中央戴着大波浪金色卷发的高挑舞者，他是领舞，画着浓妆，戴着丰满的假胸脯，“知道为什么叫天堂岛吗？因为天使们跳舞才不穿鞋！”他又喊道，“天使们，欢迎回家！”，声音清透明亮，像是专业歌手。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇坐在卡座里听着看着，心情随着节奏咚咚跳。小朱坐在他对面，支着半边脸颊望着舞池，看不清表情，只有睫毛在反光中闪烁，像是星光。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>［我不会再跳舞了，永远不会。］</p>
    <p>白宇听到小朱这么说，转头看去发现他闭上眼，再仔细听，好像有什么碎了，是玻璃杯。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我晚上给赵老师打了电话，我知道你为什么来了。”</p>
    <p>小朱说道，隔了很久叹气说道，“领舞那个叫张明鑫，以前和我一起在县文工团。后来脸上留了疤，没法待了，就和我一起走了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇拿出笔记本和笔，翻到空白页开始记录，“零六年？”</p>
    <p>小朱看着他，“对，零六年。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>有人喝醉了，碰翻了酒保的托盘，哗啦啦…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>有人生气了，撕碎了小朱的准考证，追去了小朱的宿舍要把他拽出来。演员们冲上去，和那些人打了起来，准考证和课本被踩在脚下，那些穿皮夹克的人衣兜里掉出药瓶，摔碎在地上，药片被碾磨成泥。有人失聪了，按下了手机的拒接键。有人失明了，关上车门、玻璃门，转身不看。有人受伤了，脸上落下深深的伤疤，不缝针就好不了，伤口好了不化妆就会吓到人。有人求助无果，奋力奔向三中男生宿舍，最后留下间断的记录。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他们从天堂岛落下来，摔成泥。</p>
    <p>天堂岛，红舞池，哗啦啦，踩碎你。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第一层（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="js-939651">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
    <p></p>
    <div class="cnt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="txt js-160619">
        <p>
          <strong>第一层（一）</strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>舞台上的人一直跳到半夜，白宇就在卡座里守到后半夜，本子放在手边，和空酒瓶挨着。小朱的脸颊微微泛红，眼睛亮亮的。一个人贴了过来，丰厚的金色长发哗啦垂下来，是张明鑫。白宇抬头看他，妆容厚重，鼻梁高挺，不过还是可以看到面门上一道不平整的痕迹。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“这是你说的宇哥？”张明鑫跳得气喘，撩了一把刘海，伸手与白宇握手，手上的荧点粉末蹭他一手。“我张明鑫。”</p>
        <p>“我白宇，你好。”</p>
        <p>“散场了，走，咱们去后面儿聊。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>化妆间不大，进门两边各有一列两席的绒布沙发，上面摞满了各种演出服和假发，胸垫，女士连体衣。里侧两边各两台梳妆台，镜框围一圈电灯泡的那种。四把掉漆的红色铝合金折叠椅。直到明鑫进去弯腰抱起一边沙发上的东西往另一边挪，咔哒咔哒声音清脆，白宇才发现他穿的是高跟鞋，倘若他不开口，就是个身材高大的女人。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“不好意思，平时这破地儿也就我待，没收拾。你别嫌弃哈。”明鑫笑着解释。屋里是冷白灯管，太亮。他忽然有些不好意思，悄悄从高跟鞋上挪下去，伸脚去够沙发底下的拖鞋。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我是白宇，小朱的朋友，想和你了解些事情。你…方便吗？”白宇坐下后，做了自我介绍。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>张明鑫坐在对面，双手环抱肩膀一会儿看他，一会儿又看他身边的小朱，接着拍了拍自己身边的沙发，“你过来。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱起身坐到明鑫身边。明鑫没有开口，只是瞪着大眼睛望着小朱，像是在问：你怎么不早说，他要知道什么啊？一会儿又皱眉，指了指自己脸上那道长疤的痕迹：是要了解这个吗？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇抢先说了，“您别误会，我在征求您的意见。如果您不愿意，就可以不用说。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“…小朱卡座里那两个喝醉的是你朋友吗？”张明鑫问道，“一个有点胖戴着眼镜，一身灰衣服，另一个头发挺长，染个黄毛…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“是。”白宇说道，“他们在哪儿？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“扶后面睡觉去了。”明鑫忽然咄咄逼人起来，“一会儿你赶快把他俩弄走，那胖子吐了一地，打扫都累死我，还把地毯弄脏了。明儿我老板来了怎么解释？”</p>
        <p>“这不是你的店？”白宇问道。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我的店和我打工的店，意思可差太多了。我哪儿有那么多钱盘这个店？”明鑫又笑了，伤疤也有些红，接着他拧了小朱的手臂一下，“你又到处瞎吹。”</p>
        <p>“哎，差不多吧。你老板天天不回来，账都是你管，不就是你的店吗？”小朱不停躲，笑着回应。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“胡扯！他明儿就回来。让你瞎说，又瞎说！”</p>
        <p>明鑫不依不饶，脸上泛着红晕，不仅没生气似乎还挺高兴。哥们睡在化妆间侧面开门的卧室里，房间里有熏香，也飘着酒味。玫红色的绒布遮光窗帘，橘黄色夜灯，被子床单都缀有蕾丝花边，还挂着垂穗，艳丽夸张，却又和明鑫严丝合缝般匹配。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>那两人睡得死沉，三个人合力将其先后搬上车，累得气喘。明鑫有些脱妆，他连忙转身匆匆跑回店里，抛下一句，“下次来玩儿！我不送了！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱上了自己的车，按下车窗冲他摆摆手，正要启动，白宇连忙迎上去，“明天你有空吗？…我…想给你看个东西再问你些事。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱眯了眯眼苦笑说道，“老师真是给我安排了苦差事。早知道就不招惹你了。你怎么还真没完了？”</p>
        <p>“抱歉。我知道…零六年对你来说可能很痛苦，你不愿意想起来我也可以理解。…你和明鑫可以不提那些事，我也保证绝对不死缠烂打！但是…我…我想知道……”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱摇头微笑，开始按车窗。白宇慌了，立刻用手向下抵压。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“小朱！你听我说…听我说！有些事虽然过去久了，但它始终没有结果！或者说…那…那个结果是错的！是仓促的！是草菅人命！它就是根刺一样扎在活人心里…十几年！二十几年！一日不查明白，活着的人就一日咽不下这根刺！赵老师，你想想赵老师……还有你，你明明可以……”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱扭头不再听，车窗边缘夹痛了手指，白宇忽然大喊，</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“为什么县文工团团长赵德邦要撕你的准考证！？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>诧寂片刻，无声无息。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>车里的人停下动作，白宇喊得太急有些破音。车窗又降下来，小朱紧抿嘴唇盯着他，眼白和眼底都在泛红，“……你到底要干嘛？我真是怕了你…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>店门那边也有动静，明鑫又出来了，脸上已经补好妆，还披了件外套。他几步走近伸手就将白宇一把从车边拽开，又把人推出几米远，自己挡在车门面前，冷言质问道，</p>
        <p>“姓白的，你没完了？你到底想知道零六年什么破事儿？！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“明鑫，你别…”小朱连忙劝阻，却被明鑫打断，</p>
        <p>“我就说你这个什么大哥绝对没安什么好心。你到底哪儿来的，要干嘛啊？！还嫌我们日子过得太清静是吗？你们这帮混蛋真是哪儿有缝就钻！恨不得……”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>凌晨两点，夜风凄凉，路灯昏黄，马路上的重卡多了起来，都是运煤的翻斗卡车，轰隆隆搅碎了他们几个人的声音。白宇只好拿出笔记本，逐字逐句念起笔记，他是倒着念的：</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>「</p>
        <p>明鑫的脸被划伤，他们竟然动手打人！目无王法！</p>
        <p>去了小朱他们的宿舍区，发现一楼门窗皆被砸毁…</p>
        <p>县文工团团长赵德邦联系不上，队长杨林电话拒接。</p>
        <p>他们带着家伙来的，来抢人了！</p>
        <p>矿上来人了，他们开车来接人。</p>
        <p>赵德邦撕了小朱的准考证！</p>
        <p>汇演结束后…</p>
        <p>」</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“赵德邦，原县文工团团长。零七年文工团撤编后，他也退休回归原籍——就是这个镇。我想联系上他们，你们可以帮个忙吗？”</p>
        <p>白宇从怀里翻出记者证举在脸前。</p>
        <p>“我恳请你们帮个忙。刚才是我太激动了，我道歉，对不起。我是个新媒体的编辑，没错，但我也是个记者，有职业底线，我要做的真实故事也是真的，我没骗你们，一个字都没有。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“赵德邦这老王八蛋，你找他干嘛？”明鑫问道。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“他跟九九年一起案子有关，我…我找他问问。九九年，我们都太小了，什么都记不清楚。赵老师和我爸好不容易查到当年接那个疯子出狱的四个人里有赵德邦，不能断在我这儿…我哥…赵主任他们不能白白地…”</p>
        <p>白宇说到最后，听到了自己的颤音。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“……九九年，白警官，疯子…”小朱念了几遍，“九九年，五幺八…那不就是一起矿难么？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“如果只是矿难，赵主任为什么还要在零五年复查？里面有没说清的东西，或者…是有没人敢说清的东西？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“如果要帮，怎么帮你？”明鑫似乎理解，但又似乎不理解，只是冷冷发问。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“谢谢……谢谢你们肯帮我…谢谢……”</p>
        <p>白宇收好笔记本和证件向着他们鞠躬，连鞠三躬，最后一躬眼前一花，耳边轰隆隆巨响，连着有几辆重卡冲过，掀起阵阵灰土，眼前彻底黑了，他迎着地面扑去。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫哎呀一声，高跟鞋由远及近。还有一人脚步声藏在其中，是小朱？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>……别掺合进去，我劝你。是张明鑫的声音。他是我老师的朋友，总不能真的不管吧，是小朱。白宇睁眼时，吊顶和酒店不一样，伸手一搓，蕾丝花边，他就睡在那张艳丽的床上。窗帘厚重，屋里昏暗，只有门外透进光来，有香味，在做早饭？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>谁知道他说得真还是假，都二十年了还能查出什么啊？你那个赵老师也是不靠谱，给你引了个什么人？明鑫的声音依旧清亮，干脆，充满责备。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“他大哥因此牺牲，亲弟怎么可能不难过，一家人都很不容易。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>那你呢？我呢？你的准考证，我的脸…这些什么都不算？你还要跟多少人说是你自己走的？我们是被人家开除的！人家文工团不要的！我们被一脚踢到外面，别说前途了，找不到工作可是要饿死的！又有谁可怜过我们呢？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇挣扎坐起身，浑身疼，尤其是脑门儿，一皱眉头皮肉发紧，伸手一摸有硬痂子，看来昨天摔的不轻。可是他喝酒了吗？喝了吗？忘了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>起身下床踩地，顿觉柔软，低头一看，原来是个女士胸垫！还有其他衣服，都是明鑫换下来的，还有一身皱巴巴的黑西服和花衬衣，是小朱的。押开一条门缝，有个高大的白底红玫瑰背影，黑色长发，假的，是明鑫；一个穿灰色卫衣黑裤子的背影，是小朱。两人紧靠着，小朱搂着明鑫，轻轻蹭着安慰着，说着柔软话。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>行啦！除了我这个大哥疼你，还有谁真的心疼你？我一会儿还得把那地毯拿去扔了！气死我了。对了！</p>
        <p>明鑫嚎了一嗓子：哎呀！车里还有俩死玩意儿，你快去看看！别闷死。那破车可停在咱们店门口，到时候讹人就麻烦了！我去叫里屋那死玩意儿起来吃饭！</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱哈哈笑了几声，“鑫哥你嘴真毒！”，他凑到明鑫脸颊边亲了一下，出去了。白宇立刻关上门，匆忙躺回去。刚躺下门就开了，明鑫一掌把灯拍开，“起来吃饭！别等老娘伺候，快起来！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇睁眼看清对方，才发现今天的明鑫没有化妆，脸庞是自然的肤色，面门一道纵向蔓延的痕迹有些显眼，</p>
        <p>“你没化妆？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“……涂了隔离和粉底啦！”明鑫翻了个白眼，不过脾气明显比昨天晚上顺。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“看不出来…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“看不出化妆还是看不出疤？”明鑫追着问。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇想了想，直视他的眼睛说道，“没昨晚浓，挺自然，还是好看的。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“哎…行了，吃饭吧！油嘴滑舌。”</p>
        <p>明鑫这次笑得舒畅，伤疤依然看得出来，但不狰狞，不会吓到人。当然也可能是因为隔着粉底和隔离。早饭是方便面和荷包蛋，白宇连汤消灭干净，为博好感主动要求洗碗筷。明鑫还是拦下了，一把夺过去出了房间。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>房间小，梳妆台在白日里就充当煮饭的灶台，放了电磁炉和装碗碟厨具锅具的塑料支架。到晚上再把这些东西搬下去，把化妆品箱子搬上来。后面有个仅容一人周转的小院，连着店里人使用的简陋洗手间和一只自水龙头，水柱冰凉。哗啦哗啦…</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你那两个朋友在外面骂你不够意思呢。你不出去看看？”明鑫在屋外说道。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“白宇！你丫的可真是温香软玉抱满怀！还是这么高一姑娘？！美了吧你！”小郑趴在车窗上嚷嚷道，“什么便宜都是你占？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“？？”白宇听不懂了，他看小朱，小朱笑着走近他，悄悄说道，“我跟他说昨天咱们三个人挤一屋，但我没告诉他们明鑫是男人。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇撇了撇嘴角，“呵…你还真会挑事儿。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱冲他笑嘻嘻，睫毛闪闪，“怕你掉下去，明鑫睡在外面。我睡在最里面，你在中间。睡舒服了吧？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你和明鑫…？”白宇想到早晨看到的吻，“我是不是打扰你们了？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱愣了一下，脸迅速红了，飞起一掌拍在白宇肩膀上，“你胡想什么呢？明鑫是我大哥，他对我好。但不是那个关系，你们这些城里人怎么都这么…猥琐？啧啧啧！”</p>
        <p>白宇连忙认错，心里还在反刍这两人早晨的争执。赵老师，你为什么不再多写一写小朱呢？为什么？你遇到小朱他们的时候，他们就已经被伤害了，要是早一点，再早一点，是不是一切都不一样？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫已经换下睡衣，穿了一身高领的棕木色羊绒衫和深橘色呢子套裙，黑色连裤袜和中腰绒靴，他白天也是女人装。脸上的妆容也变得鲜明，脸颊和眼角晕着亮闪闪的橘粉色。他要去车站接人，边收拾包包边叮嘱小朱，一会儿走的时候把门锁好，不过要先检查一下水电气，衣服不用叠，堆起来就好啦。</p>
        <p>路过白宇时，明鑫特意指了指自己的脸颊，</p>
        <p>“这是腮红，现在我的妆才算画完了，知道了吧？走咯！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>阳光照在明鑫身上，待他出门去，又将他罩在光下，翩翩如飞像是花蝴蝶。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>————</p>
        <p>好，案子终于在这里起了个引子。</p>
        <p>晚安~</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="w-opt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="opta js-939651">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第一层（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-160619">
    <p>
      <strong>第一层（二）</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>镇子里人不多，上年纪的人流动也少。去趟派出所，很快查到住址。白宇掏出手机正要拍照却立即被值班警员一把拽住，对方狐疑地打量他，转而询问小朱，“这是哪个？他这是要干嘛？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我堂哥，找人。”小朱忙解释。</p>
    <p>对方仍旧摆手，“不能拍。有规定的，不能拍。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇只好装好手机，两眼盯着屏幕心里默念了十遍终于记住地址和手机号。上了车，白宇问道，“大家戒备心都这么重吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“镇子小，彼此都认识。只有你是外人。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“外人啊。”白宇点点头，车子拐弯了。赵德邦住在镇子的老街区，白宇开了导航发现有些路程。在去之前，小朱特意去副食店买了些营养品和牛奶。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你是外地人，说话不带口音的嘛。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你也不带啊。”白宇笑着反问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你听不出来而已。”小朱安心靠在座椅里，说了更多，“我小时候口音挺重的，进了文工团才改过来，不然念台词不标准可太难听。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“普通话也没那么好听。”白宇将车子开上一条坡道，两边都是被道边树层层遮荫的住宅区，七层老式砖楼没有电梯，这个赵德邦还恰好住顶层。台阶宽长，楼梯略陡。爬上去时，一股炒辣椒的浓重油烟味熏的两人咳嗽连连。味道从701传出，就是赵德的家。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇敲了许久，直到炝炒颠勺的声音没了，才听到有人走来。开门后，一个形容干瘦但眉眼如钩的老人出现，“你找谁？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“德邦叔，我是一龙。”</p>
    <p>小朱绕过白宇提着东西进了门。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>老人的钩子眼温柔了许多，也有了笑容，“你怎么又来了？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇愣了一瞬，原来这家伙知道赵德邦住哪里，那还让他去派出所难堪，一路上有说有笑，绝口不提。可这个人明明撕碎了他的……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你就是白宇？”赵德邦冲他问道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“是。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“是，我知道你，你快进来吧，没吃中饭吧？我在做饭，不嫌弃的话一起吃。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>赵德邦已经有些佝偻，慢悠悠从厨房里又端出两副碗筷，声音也略微咳喘，</p>
    <p>“我中午炸了新辣椒油，一龙你走的时候带上，这份是明鑫的，也给小白带几罐尝尝，小白你爱吃辣吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“辣椒油很呛，对你呼吸道不好，医生告诉过你的。你不要做了，店里都有卖。”</p>
    <p>小朱帮忙从厨房端出菜来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>赵德邦端出笼屉，掀开盖子，里面是蒸熟的饼和馒头，“你爱吃的嘛，明鑫怎么样？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“他好着呀，每天都很忙，顾不上看你，这些是他托我买的带给你，希望你少生他的气。”</p>
    <p>小朱又在撒谎。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我怎么会生他的气，哪里配嘛…”赵德邦拘束地搓了搓裤子，将肉菜推到白宇面前，“你吃啊。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇环望四周，留意到墙上挂着一副老太太的黑白照片。鳏居的老人，朴素的家，蕴热的午饭。一切都如午后的风，稀松平常地抚平白宇颠簸不平的情绪。可这又是一张网，白宇捏着筷子草草吃了几口。赵德邦胃口不错，一口又一口，吃了两个馒头半张饼。小朱吃一会儿，玩一会儿手机，并不专心，吃了没几口连忙说道，</p>
    <p>“哎，德邦叔，我得先走。有人约了下午修车，我回去盯着点，你们聊。宇哥，车钥匙借我。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你又这么早走？哎…辣椒油我给你装好，你带上…哎？又走了……”赵德邦起身忙活的功夫，小朱已经走了。白宇旁观着一切，有异样却又难言，有障碍却又模糊。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>一老一少面对面，各自沉默。白宇几乎要被这气氛噎死，一口也吃不下去。眼盯着赵德邦撂下筷子，他立马起身端着杯碟碗筷去了厨房，厨台低矮，上面贴满了文字标记的纸条：［这是低档］、［这边是热水］、［这边是冷水］、［燃气—开］、［燃气—关］……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我老伴儿去年走的，临走时什么都不知道了。这些字条是贴给她看的。”赵德邦说道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“请您节哀。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“没事儿，走了也是解脱。不然每天还要担心她到处乱跑，丢了找不回来。”赵德邦一笑满脸褶子。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我想和您了解一些事情。您方便吗？”白宇一边洗碗筷一边听着对方的动静。赵德邦果然不笑了，立在门口像是发呆，隔了一会儿说道，“老赵让你来的吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“您还记得白警官吗？他是我哥，所以就算老赵不生病，我迟早也会来。”</p>
    <p>“报应来了，接二连三。我认。”赵德邦垂头丧气，眼神灰暗，转身挪去了客厅，“我也知道明鑫恨死我，怎么可能买东西给我，一龙骗我开心而已。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“您很在意明鑫。”</p>
    <p>白宇试探地问了一句。赵德邦转而聊起了自己。年轻时他恣意张狂，好逞凶斗狠，老婆孩子替他担了不少风险，老婆更是替他还了不少钱，还用一间铺子替他还了赌债。他不甘心，为了翻盘又去借高利贷，再次血本无归。终于，两人离婚了，妻子带着儿子走，他一人继续做地痞流浪花天酒地。糊涂过活了许多年，再找到母子俩时，妻子已经年迈痴傻，没照顾几年就走了。儿子恨死他，发誓不要再见他。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“离婚后儿子哭着吵着要改姓，要随他妈，以后都叫张明鑫了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“嗯…”白宇充分地记下了这个跌宕起伏、却又司空见惯的原始野生的故事。补充说道，“明鑫爱跳舞，他跳的好看，身段也精神高挑，只是脸上留下伤，因为什么呢？”</p>
    <p>“我这个做爹的对不起他呗，可我真的不知道他们带着人去打架。”</p>
    <p>“他们是谁？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“…矿…”赵德邦眼神躲闪，“矿上的…不认识……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“比起这些，我更好奇你是怎么当上县，文工团，团长，这个职位的。”白宇将赵主任的笔记本翻至前页，立起来冷淡说道，</p>
    <p>“赵主任也有这个疑问。我接下来将引用赵老师记于二零零五年的原话，希望您不要生气。‘我不明白，为什么一个劣迹斑斑，殴打妻儿，嗜酒好色的赌棍，会成为县文工团的领导。他那充满暴力侵害人生经历中的哪一项能和我们的艺术文化事业有关联？一个在矿上做打手的人，动不动就要别人三刀六洞的流氓，究竟是否知道何为文化？’以上，是赵主任的疑问，也是我的疑问。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>赵德邦坐着不动，垂着头，一言不发。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇凑近他，一只手按在他单薄的膝盖上，“赵德邦，你看着我。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>赵德邦闭上眼，浑身颤抖。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇并不打算放过他，“九九年四月十八日，你们四个人一起去派出所接人，还记得你们接谁去了吗？过了一个星期，那个人死在水库里。于是有人报案。有人报案就一定有警察去查，可不到三天案子就被压下去，没人过问。有人不甘心，顶着上级给的处分暗访死者的家人，结果回来路上被人用枪，打穿了挡风玻璃，侥幸捡回一条命。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>赵德邦恢复冷静，睁眼望着白宇。白宇盯着他的眼，从他的眼里寻找，却是一片浓雾，他选择继续说下去，</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“五月十八日夜里十点四十左右，阳山煤矿发生透水事故。官方报道是深夜作业时，炸药过量导致。死伤矿工从最初的三名增长到十一名…再到十五，二十七……，有人依然死压着不报，有人仍敢渎职受贿，有人协助隐藏。最终，死伤人数达到六十五名。死难者身份逐渐查实，信息每天登一次县日报、市日报、省日报的头版，其中包括三名警员。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>赵德邦忽然清醒了，盯着白宇笑了起来，“你哥在里面哇？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇一时气血冲头，按着他的膝盖的手也不由用了力气。赵德邦深吸慢呼了一口气，十分得意地说道，“你来找我问九九年的事？我明确告诉你，那疯子我不知道，有人让我接，我就去接，我也只见过他一次，当年查我的人就是你哥，有记录啊！你去调啊！镇上，县里，你去找啊。我把话撂这儿，我，什么都，不，知，道！你能查，就随便查，敞开了查！把这他妈的烂地方翻个天都行！！”</p>
    <p>赵德邦说到最后有些气喘，猛烈地咳嗽震得胸口发痛，眼睛发红，脖子也绷起青筋。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“县文工团是谁保你去的？！”白宇怒不可遏，“这你也不知道吗？你配吗？你配做文工团团长吗？！小朱的准考证，你为什么撕！明鑫那是你儿子，被打伤了你也能忍？！你是不是人……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“……我当时真的不知道他们打起来。再说我撕一龙的准考证也是为他好啊。你真以为考得好就能过得好啊？那也得轮的上你啊。就算他考个第一，那人家第二、第三或者老末儿的爹娘有钱有权，他这第一算个屁，那就是为别人考的……市文工团一年才招几个呀，轮得着他才怪。”</p>
    <p>赵德邦越说越理直气壮，恨不得拿出一副教育局主任的模样，要耐心给白宇分析当年的考情。</p>
    <p>“他就算恨，也有个由头，他可以埋怨我毁了他的前途，毙了他的梦；而不是去怨那黑白分不清的社会。他们怨我，可以骂我，打我，叫我老王八蛋，可要是怨社会，那还活得下去吗…啊…？要是没了…我咋办，连个念想都没了……”</p>
    <p>情绪激动的赵德邦说到最后捂着脑袋哭起来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>歪理邪说！！都他妈的歪理邪说！！白宇在心中咆哮，却无言反驳，他没有立场。毕竟当时的他们也无能为力，只想逃离，好不容易挣破网眼逃出去，怎么可能再回来。可过了许多年，还是有人戳在他们面前，坦荡地告诉他：你哥被自己人害死，我当年的报道也被报社阉割。我自觉对不起你们，我要回去查。可能不会有好结果，但我希望能有个交代。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇气得头晕，却只能逼迫自己忍下。赵老师的本子里比斥责赵德邦还要愤怒的话还有很多，他又忍了多少年；他在这镇子里、县里生活、工作了那么久，又忍了多少年…？他的大哥，小朱和明鑫这样的年轻人，又在这张网里生活了多少年…？那六十多个矿工，他们背后的家庭又被这些煤粉掩埋了多少年……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“赵德邦，我这一次真的由衷希望，你这样的人……真的不配善终。”白宇颤抖着合上笔记本，里面新增的笔记似有千斤重，压麻了他的腿。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>赵德邦翻翻眼皮，“我不得好死，我知道，我下地狱我自己受着。回见，小白。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>————</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>出了楼道，白宇仍旧恍惚，却发现自己的车早就停在斜坡的柳树下。小朱靠着车门背对他，像是在发呆。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“一龙，店里的事忙完了？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱回头看他一眼，点点头，似乎不太活泼。白宇向坡下走，风越来越凉，阳光越来越好，可煤粉似乎依旧在，而且颗粒越来越大，卡着嗓子眼儿…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“春天风大，煤灰也多。不过十几年前好多了，现在都规范作业了。”小朱伸手拨了拨垂下来的柳条，“到了夏天，雨水多了，煤灰就没那么多…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我问了他零六年和九九年的事。问他为什么在意明鑫，为什么撕你的准考证。可他…满口歪理邪说……恶人自始至终都不知悔改…”白宇打断了他。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱啊，藏着心事，还爱撒谎，似乎已经形成条件反射，这样不好，对小朱和明鑫他们都不好。自己骗自己，就像金鱼装在无水的密封塑料袋里，每撒一个谎，就是吸一口气，窒息就强烈一点，毁灭就近一些。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我大致知道他说了什么。”小朱的语气依旧平静，“…也不算没道理吧。毕竟…就算我考个第一进去了又如何呢？市文工团第二年也缩编了，去了也是白去。现在自由自在，挣得也不少，我不怎么恨他吧。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不是这样的，小朱。”白宇走近他，定在他面前，一字一句，“不应该是这样的……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“可已经是这样了啊。”小朱耸耸肩，抬头看他却被白宇的眼神震到，吓得他再也笑不出来，甚至皱起了眉头，“……他的话不能全信，明鑫的话，我的话，我们的话，你不能全信。因为我们在这儿待得太久，就算是说谎自己也意识不到。赵老师也是如此，他后来也在这儿陷得太深，也会说谎…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“比如…？”白宇将笔记本递给他，小朱仔细翻了一遍，指着那段赵主任质问赵德邦的问话说道，“县文工团屁都不是，都是阳山矿出钱建的，里面的所有人只听矿上的安排。他不可能不知道有人要来打人，抢人。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“他们要打谁…抢谁…？”白宇现在只觉自己在冰上走，小朱的心底有一个大湖，却只覆盖了一层薄冰，倘若问得不慎，就完蛋。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“本来要抢明鑫。赵德邦不愿意，就让我替了。明鑫为了救我，带人和他们打起来。我们打成一团，明鑫伤在了脸上。”</p>
    <p>小朱说完，抬眼看向他，“你猜我现在说的是真话还是谎话？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“如果是去赵德邦家之前你告诉我，我可能会怀疑。现在你才说，我就赌它是真的。”白宇其实也没把握，假话的另一面并不是真话，还包括废话、昏话、痴话、笑话…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“可以啊你。”小朱笑了，“走了，这鬼地方呆久了浑身冷。”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第一层（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-160619">
    <p>
      <strong>第一层（三）</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“晚上你什，么安排？”小朱问他。</p>
    <p>“目前还没有…”白宇木讷回答，脑子还有些乱。</p>
    <p>“你要是没别的急事儿，要不去我家…？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>去小朱家？有些突然，为什么邀请他？是因为…他想不出除了邀请他去调查、访谈，获得更多资料以外的理由。可赵德邦方才的德性已让他产生抗拒和谨慎，一遍又一遍地让经历者回想、咀嚼过去，实在……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不合适吧…，我现在情绪也有些闷，万一问的方式不合适，让二老心里难过不太好。”白宇问他，车子拐出了斜坡上了大道，风光开阔。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱按下车窗，风吹进来，他把手伸出去，风便握住了。“所以我才邀请你去吃饭啊，明鑫和你两个朋友也去，聚个餐换个心情。免得你一人闷着。”</p>
    <p>“？”</p>
    <p>“你去了就不要再问了，只管吃喝玩，安心睡。有什么想问的、想查的明天再说。”</p>
    <p>“多谢。”</p>
    <p>“你好客气啊。”小朱笑起来，扭头看着窗外。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>天色渐晚，太阳很大，变成赤红色，垂在几片橘红色长云后面，垂在山后。弥漫的金色、红色、蓝色烟幔，那是细微的金属粉尘颗粒反射阳光和群山后呈现的颜色，小镇的黄昏降下来了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>车子开进镇三中后面的家属院，都是砖楼，年代略久，楼栋的墙体呈现出暗灰色。有的人家种了密集的爬山虎，顺着墙缝铺了半面浓翠，垂着小脚碰着楼下成排的柳树、杨树。春雨来过，落了满地嫩绿，小区里还有杏树，开了白粉色的花。白宇深吸一口气，瞬间喜欢上这里。小朱的家在杏树后面的那栋楼里，树荫下围坐几位老人，在下象棋。小孩子们成群玩闹，笑声跳跃。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你父母是老师？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p>“嗯。”小朱点头，“一个教体育，一个教数学。我特别怕他们，考试考不好就被我爸赶下来跑圈，十圈起…”他又指了指远处一片搭满各式花样被子的地方，“那是我爸找朋友搭的双杠和攀爬架，阿姨们拿来晾被子了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇望着那些绣着大花的被子床单，用力拍打被子的女人，跑跳而过的小孩们踩到水坑里，溅起水来，花落在里面，也跟着溅起来。春天是从这个小区里溢出去的，是从孩子们脚下的水坑里溅出去的。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“心情好多啦？我看你笑了呢。”</p>
    <p>“嗯，好多了，我还饿了。”白宇终于笑了，发自心底真的想笑。</p>
    <p>“我也是！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>还没进门，已经可以听到明鑫明快开朗的笑声，看来早有人去了。两人是一口气冲上来的，立在门外呼呼喘气。小朱脸颊有些红，望着白宇，笑眼弯弯，“我忘带钥匙了！敲门吧。”</p>
    <p>白宇忍不住一起笑，靠在墙边。门开了，里面的热闹也传出来，开门的是小朱妈妈，手里捏着一只大杏塞到小朱嘴里，“说了六点回来，怎么才回来？这是新下的哈蜜杏，甜不甜？你叔家今年新结的，给咱家拿了七八箱，都放不下了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“妈…”小朱被塞了杏子，说话有些囫囵，指了指白宇，“我…胖友，白唔。”</p>
    <p>“明鑫早说啦。小白啊，从市里下来一趟怪累的，吃杏！这是咱们县的特产，要是觉得好吃，阿姨给你们装几箱！”小朱妈妈抬手给白宇也塞了一只杏。入口微酸，之后就是甜，好吃。两人进门后，菜已经上桌，明鑫从厨房出来，抱着一盘酿肉茄子，“哎哟我的天，我还以为你俩偷摸出去吃什么好吃的去了，怎么才回来？”放下盘子，明鑫拍了小刘后背一巴掌，“小子你又偷吃？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇向里面走，看到小郑举着相机在小书房里拍来拍去，小朱爸爸也在，抱着肩膀站得笔直，脸上红光满面，看来十分开心。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“今天过节吗？”小朱问道。</p>
    <p>“你回家吃饭不就是过节嘛，简直是过年。”小朱妈妈笑着说，又端出饺子。</p>
    <p>“饺子什么馅儿？”小朱捏了一个尝了尝，“我爸调的馅，绝对是。”</p>
    <p>“是不是咸啦？逮着调料不要命的放，拦都拦不住。”小朱妈妈小声问道，两人笑起来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“老爷子厉害哦…”小郑拍完照片了，“咱们市出了两个国家一级运动员，都是老爷子的学生诶。”</p>
    <p>“就那两个，还是人家底子好。”小朱妈妈试着谦虚，小朱的父亲可不打算谦虚，“那也是我眼光准，要求高，对不对。好马也需伯乐相，是吧？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“哎呀对，可对了。”小朱妈妈应和，“吃饭吃饭！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>温酒热饭，香气腾腾。白宇这回真的饿了，明鑫这次没戴假发，黑发垂在肩上。脸上简单化了底妆。下身穿着裤子，虽是女裤，但不夸张。桌上的很多菜都是明鑫做的，色香味佳，引人垂涎。小朱妈妈给他们盛饺子：明鑫，一会儿你装几箱杏，新下的，带回店里吃。一龙，小白你们也装几箱，明天我再让你叔送些来。小白你们待多久啊？旁边新开了个生态旅游区，一龙你带人家去了没有？</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“明天去，明天就去。哎我不吃这个，太多啦…”小朱的碗里肉排和饺子摞成小山，白宇看了一圈发现每个人碗里都摞成了小山。小朱父亲很少开口，只是笑眯眯地吃喝，开口也只是问事：小朱你店里怎么样？明鑫你呢？那就好。我买了钓竿，等天气再暖和就和老徐他们钓鱼去。让你妈给你多拿些杏，再过段时间黄杏也下来，再给你们拿。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>原来小镇不只有连绵环绕的山和煤矿，也有绿色春天和金黄果实。有成排的道边柳，有崭新的公园，老去的人和事被绿柳藏在浓荫里，春天从水洼和草丛里溢出来，故乡正在变年轻。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇忽然想起大哥考入警队那天，一家人也坐在一起谈天说地，父亲还开了瓶好酒。想起大哥在学校门外的树下，在落叶上站着向他挥手。落叶黄了又绿，春天又来了，他长大了，大哥走了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他拿起筷子，很快吃光碗里的饭菜，“真好吃，做的真好吃！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p>
    <a class="w-more js-160619 w-more-close" href="https://www.lofter.com/blog/monkeytrick#">收起</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第一层（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-160619">
    <p>
      <strong>第一层（四）</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>后备箱里装了五箱杏，其中一箱给赵老师。小朱父母一直把他们送下楼，杏子放不久，要快点吃。小朱嗯嗯答应，白宇抱了两箱走在最前面。小朱妈妈还是不舍得回去，追了出来帮他把杏子摆好，这样就不会挤到啦，你们这才刚来就走吗？没招待好你们，唉…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不会，我们突然过来，打扰您和叔叔了。”白宇连忙宽慰。小朱妈妈笑着叹气，“怎么会！你在市里工作吧？来一趟不容易，以后有时间了经常来。一龙今天难得回家吃饭，实在托你的福。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“哎妈…你别这么说啊…”小朱有些挂不住面，“我平时也回来的。”</p>
    <p>“你回来无非是送东西，东西一撂，屁股没坐热就颠儿了。”</p>
    <p>“我店里需要打理嘛…”小朱的声音弱了下去，似乎理亏。明鑫搂过他的肩膀，“姨，你放心，以后我监督他，每个星期回来向你和叔叔报道三趟。”</p>
    <p>“也别经常回来，不然还得给他做饭、收拾床，怪烦人的。”小朱妈妈摆摆手，小朱爸爸点点头。</p>
    <p>“哎呀妈！”小朱脸红了，众人笑起来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>回去的路上，小朱依旧坐副驾座，其他三人坐在后面。车子拐出小区上了大路驶出居民区，远远就能看到灯红酒绿的一排歌舞厅，天堂岛的招牌也亮着。明鑫说道，“得，我老板今天在店里。小朱你晚上不能来了。”小朱点点头。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你们晚上还有活动？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p>“不然他睡哪儿？”明鑫回答。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>车里一时无人说话，小刘问道，“不回自己家吗？”</p>
    <p>“我不喜欢一个人待着。”小朱望着窗外，“但也不想回家待着。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你就想跟我赖着呗！”明鑫打趣道，“你喜欢我呗！”</p>
    <p>“我也喜欢你，做饭好吃人又漂亮！”小刘接话道。</p>
    <p>“我打不死你！”明鑫反驳，两人打闹起来，小郑慌忙把相机搂进怀里，“哎？哎，别闹，镜头可比你俩值钱多了！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>明鑫的店里只有一间卧室，一张床。白宇忍不住已经开始勾勒场景，两人在一起睡觉？像昨天一样？小朱不再解释更多，车子停在天堂岛门口，白宇见到了这家店真正的老板，一个普通的中年人。明鑫跳下车去向那个男人打招呼，男人也看到他，转身进店抱着一件披肩出来给明鑫披在了身上。明鑫似乎在说什么，男人看向他们，冲他们憨笑着打招呼，麻烦了啊，谢谢！一龙也在啊，你和你朋友有空来玩啊！只要你们来酒水都打折！明鑫拍了男人一下：干脆都白送得了！又转身和他们说再见，冲小朱耸耸肩小声说了句抱歉。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱挥挥手，关上车窗不再说话。</p>
    <p>“我该送你回哪儿？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p>“你先送郑哥他们回去休息吧。”</p>
    <p>“那你呢？我肯定先送你啊，去你店里？”</p>
    <p>小朱摇头，白宇这次没辙了，他当然不明白小朱为何突然不开心。小郑主动开口，“要不这样，你俩溜达溜达，我和刘儿也去溜达溜达，咱们各溜达各的？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“…倒是也行。”白宇把车钥匙一拔抛给小郑，“你俩先回去，东西收拾好，咱们明天一早出发。走，小朱，咱们出去聊聊。”</p>
    <p>“嗯。”小朱答应了，乖乖下车跟着他走了。两人从天堂岛所在的那条街走出来，他问了小朱汽修店的位置执意要送他回去，小朱推脱数次无奈妥协。汽修店在西边，他们便也向西走，吵闹声逐渐远去。初春的深夜，温度还在零下，白宇有些冷了，走在路灯下，影子也越来越薄。卡车越来越多，煤灰又浓重了。小朱不紧不慢地跟在后面，不时抬头看看他，接着又低头默默走。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇咳了一声，余光瞄到小朱看了他一眼。可接着他又不知道该说什么，小朱又看向别处，终于开口了，“你明天就走吗？”</p>
    <p>“嗯。”</p>
    <p>“我还说明天带你们去生态园呢，周一人少。”小朱有些失望地说。白宇笑了笑，“不好意思啊，我应该早点告诉你的。对了，你平时都和明鑫在一起吗？从早到晚。”</p>
    <p>“白天不会，店里有事我也会很忙的。只是最近清闲，所以找他找得勤。怎么了？”</p>
    <p>“那是说晚上会找明鑫，一起……”白宇忽然说不出口了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我不喜欢自己待着，但也不是说不能自己待着。有明鑫在，我觉得安心。明鑫的床很大，咱们三个人睡都不挤。我睡最里面，他睡外面，有什么动静他都会起来看的…”</p>
    <p>小朱自说自话起来，两人间隔不近，卡车的轰鸣有时会冲散小朱的声音。白宇并不打算追问，随风飘散，随缘听取吧，真假当个故事听就好了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我一个人待着就…总觉得有东西要闯进来，关上门就从窗外闯进来，关上窗就从床下或者水管闯进来…说不清是什么东西，但是会觉得有压力。所以让我自己待着，真的很不舒服。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你是说精神压力会导致你出现不同程度的幻觉？”白宇转身问道，“我理解的对吗？或者说差不多…？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱看着他，“我不知道。但我觉得你没有把我说的话当笑话，你真的在听我说话。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我也希望你能和我说更多。你这样的情况持续多久了？有没有咨询过…”白宇说到一半，忽然停住。这是典型的受迫害妄想症的症状，可小朱一直生活在这个小镇里，哪儿有专业的医生给他咨询呢。“有没有出现过头痛，耳鸣，或者肢体酸痛的症状？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“头痛倒是有，明鑫会帮我按太阳穴。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我明天回市里，你要不要一起去？回去看看赵老师，我带你逛逛。你招待了我这么多天，不能白让你辛苦。”白宇的邀请似乎让小朱真的动了心思，小朱向他走近了些。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你要查的事很大吗？会牵扯很多人吗？”小朱问道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不知道。所以我明天回去以后就得想个调查方案，赵德邦给我提了个醒，档案存在派出所里，县公安局里。凭我自己，是看不到的。我得回去问问赵老师，联系其他朋友看谁能帮我。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你要做的真实故事栏目，会在你们的账号上发布吗？”小朱拿出了手机，“如果文章会发在上面，我就关注。不发，我就不关注。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>还讲条件？有意思…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇走近来，“肯定发，加个微信吧，我推给你。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱的微信头像是一片大海，无边无际。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我和明鑫在攒钱，打算离开这儿。”小朱说道，“想去南方。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“去干嘛？开天堂岛分店吗？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“当然不是，我们想开一家小餐馆，他做菜我跑堂</p>
    <p>，再在门口开一个奶茶档。你要是排队排累了，还可以点奶茶喝，是不是不错？”小朱说话时，眼睛弯弯望着他，很亮。</p>
    <p>“嗯嗯…不错。”白宇点头。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>梦里的餐馆才如人所愿。白宇不忍拆穿，只是小心试探，“为什么不在这儿试试呢？你只要开了奶茶店，学生们一定都来，镇子里年轻人还是不少的。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这里大家都认识，熟人太多……明天你们几点出发，我跟你们一起走。”小朱下定决心一样。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“好啊，你要收拾什么东西吗？正好快到你的店了，进去收拾好带上。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱愣了一下，白宇又解释道，“带上东西直接跟我原路返回酒店。明天咱们直接走，省得还来接你。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“可以吗？”小朱问道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我还骗你？你先跟小刘凑合一宿，他那标间还空一个床。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱的店不大，门锁很多，而且一个比一个大。白宇守在门口，等他开锁足足有十分钟。拉开卷闸门又是一道玻璃门，上面又有三道锁。好不容易打开，开了灯，左边是起重台的机械臂，巨大底座横在右边的地上，周围堆满了扳手和机油罐。小朱向里面走去，白宇又听到了开锁的声音，一道，两道…他跟着进去。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我可以进来吗？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“进来吧，就是有点乱。”小朱在屋里简单收拾了一下。里面是个窄小的套间，没有铺设暖气片，只有电暖气。柜子里摆满各种书和杂七杂八的小东西，像是旅游纪念品，没有什么异常昂贵的东西。沙发盖着一张深灰色的布，里面团着夏凉被和枕头，压出了痕迹。卧室就更满了，床上堆满各种抱枕，圆的，长的，方的，塞得满满，地上摆着小推车，里面整齐码放着各种工具，床头柜上摆着一只蓝牙音响，床尾的桌子上摆着电脑。电脑附近堆满了书，各种小说，杂志，画报，报纸……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱的房间已经被填满，虽然不乱却几乎没有落脚的地方，可他依然害怕。小朱从柜子里拿出小行李箱，又从衣柜里那出几个新的纸袋，和赵主任家里的一样，看来又是给老赵买的东西。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这是之前和明鑫去青岛时，给赵老师带的小礼物。一直没来得及给他。明天顺便带回去好了。”小朱很开心，一边收拾一边和白宇聊天，“你去过青岛吗？我们是赶着啤酒节去的，人好多。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“去过一次。”白宇轻声回答。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你坐会儿吧，你喝什么茶吗？外面有冰箱，里面有茶叶。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> “不用麻烦。你慢慢收拾。”白宇逛回外面的大厅，冰箱在角落里，里面除了茶叶没有别的东西，看来小朱平时也不在这里吃饭，可能都和明鑫在一起吧。他又翻了翻茶叶，在茶叶罐后面找到了一盒止痛片，已经凝固许久，上面还贴着字条，「一天两次，每次一粒。」</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“小朱，你们存了多少钱？”</p>
    <p>“啊？怎么忽然问这个？”小朱将箱子推出来。</p>
    <p>“帮你做个风险评估。”</p>
    <p>“不多。我们俩从前年开始攒的，大概也就十几万吧，远远不够吧。”</p>
    <p>“嗯，是不太够，继续努力就好了，没关系。不过你有没有想过，有一天明鑫会和你分开？”白宇将冰箱门关上。小朱探出身子，“啥？”</p>
    <p>“明鑫有喜欢的人了。”</p>
    <p>“他喜欢谁？”小朱皱了眉头。“他没和我说过。”</p>
    <p>“你一定知道。换个梦想吧，明鑫不会和你走的。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>从小朱的房间里传出咣当一声，有什么东西被砸到了地上。白宇也吓了一跳，走进去看，却见小朱红着眼眶立在原地，地上扔着的是那台蓝牙音响。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你怎么了？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p>“明鑫他没和我说过，所以他没有。”小朱生气了，但是又很委屈。其实你明明知道啊，明鑫和天堂岛的老板关系很亲密，店名都是老板让明鑫取的，他会为了见他变成艳丽蝴蝶，会妩媚温柔，会撒娇嗔怪，但他不会为了你这样，你不是爱人。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你是他家人，不是爱人。你们两个会分开的。”白宇捡起那只音响，放到行李箱里，“生气了吗？对不起。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“……你怎么总是这样？先给个巴掌再给个枣，性格真讨厌。”小朱委屈地反问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你讨厌我了？”白宇凑近他，弯着身子抬眼问他。小朱过了半晌摇摇头。白宇又问道，“为什么？我明明说了让你不高兴的话。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你也没说错…只是…”小朱支支吾吾反驳，后挪了一步。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你希望明鑫视你当爱人？”白宇的追问越来越露骨，小朱的脸又红了，目光开始躲闪，“不是…我不是那个意思…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“明鑫对你保护过度了。你感觉到了吗？如果他走了，你可能会崩溃、久而久之可能还会埋怨、厌恶他。你理解我的意思了么？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>慢慢地，情绪和意识攻防状态已经发生了切换，白宇自知已经掌握了主导，小朱就算不情愿，也没有技巧应对他的试探和追问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你无法排解你的精神压力，于是依靠明鑫。明鑫并不知道你的精神压力的深层原因，他爱护你，心疼你，久而久之，你开始恐惧面对压力的本质。恐惧面对和压力相关的人和事。是这样吗？”</p>
    <p>白宇会在分析后面，加一句疑问，小朱也只有在听到疑问时会抬头看他一眼。情绪的动荡从紅眼眶中便可以感知，他忽然想要抱一抱小朱。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>轻轻抱一抱，安抚安抚他。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“明鑫会怎么安抚你？”白宇望着他的眼睛询问。小朱长舒一口气，平稳了许多，说道，“他会闭嘴不再吵我。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你现在肯定讨厌我了吧？”白宇笑着反问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“有一点。”小朱点点头，“赵老师派你来惹我生气的吧？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“算是吧，正好明天回去你可以和他告状了。”白宇结束了询问和试探，小朱的情绪已经开始出现应激性反抗，再问下去会出问题。他们拖着箱子披着月光回了酒店，两人在房间门口说了再见。小朱直到进房间都还是气呼呼的，但似乎又不是真的生气，更多像是委屈，白宇只觉得有意思。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>进了房间他给小朱发了微信，「睡了吗？」</p>
    <p>不一会儿收到回复：「要睡了。你呢？」</p>
    <p>他按了一长串字，想要解释今晚问这些问题的原因，正在努力耕耘答案，又收到了小朱的消息，「你在写啥？半天不发出来」</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇的手指僵住了，敢情这小子说了句要睡，还盯着手机不放啊？再一晃眼，小朱已经撤回了那条消息，只回了句：「晚安」</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>「晚安，🌌」</p>
    <p>白宇发完消息也盯了一会儿，对方没有变成“正在输入…”也没有再回复了，应该已经睡了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“晚安小朱，好好休息。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>——————————</p>
    <p>第一层.完结</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p>
    <a class="w-more js-160619 w-more-close" href="https://www.lofter.com/blog/monkeytrick#">收起</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第二层（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="js-939651">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
    <p></p>
    <div class="cnt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="txt js-160619">
        <p>
          <strong>第二层（一）</strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>有人拍他的肩轻声叫他，小朱，醒醒，我和你说件事…小朱扭头睁开惺忪的眼才看清楚是明鑫，你说吧……</p>
        <p>“我有喜欢的人了。”明鑫枕着他的背轻拍着，“就是我老板，我只告诉你，别和别人说啊…”</p>
        <p>“可是白宇也知道啊…”</p>
        <p>“白宇？”明鑫轻拍的手停了，将他搂紧，额头贴着他的背，低而轻的声音从后背传入胸腔。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>他还知道我们什么事？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>猛地惊醒，眼前一片白光扑来，过了一瞬才看清楚外面。他们到了收费站正在排队过缴，车里只有闷闷的呼吸声，他回头看向后座两人，都在睡觉。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“睡好了吗？”白宇提前翻出了通行卡和零钱。</p>
        <p>“还行，你开了多久？”小朱还有些困，打了个悠长的哈欠。车窗被打开，风涌进来，瞬间清醒了。</p>
        <p>“差不多两个小时吧，高速总要绕路。我先送他们，然后咱们去看赵老师？”</p>
        <p>“好啊。哦，对了，我先订个酒店。”</p>
        <p>“订酒店干嘛？”</p>
        <p>“那…那…我睡大马路？”小朱指了指窗外，“春天可冷，我会冻死的。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇笑趴在方向盘上，“谁让你睡大马路？去我家可以吗？”</p>
        <p>小朱也笑了，拍了白宇肩膀一下，“方便吗？”</p>
        <p>“我一个人住，超——方便。洗漱用具、睡衣都有新的，比酒店卫生干净多了。”</p>
        <p>“……行啊。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>两人正聊着，小朱的手机又震了，有人来电。白宇瞄了一眼，是明鑫。电话刚接通就听到对面高亢的询问，怎么才接？人呢！等你吃早饭等的菜都凉了！气死人！小朱连连小声道歉、耐心解释、细心安抚、乖巧认错。前面排队很长，白宇干脆熄了火，乐滋滋地在旁边看着。小朱侧着身子贴近手机遮挡着半边脸不停讨扰：我错了，我真的没听到，昨天睡得有点晚。真的，不是故意不接的，真的不是…和宇哥来市里看赵老师，真的，明天就回去。好吧？给你带礼物好吧？明鑫终于不生气了，小朱也终于挂断了电话。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“明鑫好严格啊…”白宇问道。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“嗯…还好。我忘了和他说，他不放心。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“这么大人了能出什么事儿，还和我们在一起。总不会是担心我们把你卖了吧？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇说完才发现自己的调侃并没有逗笑小朱，一时也觉得没意思，再仔细回味小朱的话，隐约捕捉到了明鑫格外紧张的原因，但并不明确，瞬间被凉风吹散。小朱靠着座椅望向窗外，“阴天诶…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你明天就走？”白宇问道。</p>
        <p>“嗯，打算是这样。”</p>
        <p>“多留几天吧？一天太匆忙了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“明天有人来店里改车，我得回去。”</p>
        <p>“改车？私自改车是违法的吧？”白宇的声音高了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“不大改，小改小调。”小朱眨眨眼，“改车的客户都是市里的，有的还特意从外地赶来，微信群里有老客户宣传，他们就来了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“是我理解的那种改排气管，加个尾翼这种吗？”白宇忍不住追问，小朱的秘密真的有点多。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“那种普通汽修铺都可以做，要不上价，看着还土。真玩儿车的早不那么改了。当然也不是什么车都接，我们挑人的。”</p>
        <p>小朱开始认真解释起来，“你这辆车给我改，要是你什么都不怕，三个月就能给你改成赛级。把后座一拆你去跑F1都可以。从引擎到变速箱，再到刹车离合全部给你换…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“这还不算大改？合着我这车到最后就剩一个壳啊！你很喜欢车吗？”白宇问道。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱却停顿片刻，“吃饭的手艺，吃的也还不错。那就算喜欢吧。反正比起开奶茶铺和饭馆，我宁愿开车铺。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“所以是明鑫想开奶茶铺和饭馆？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“算是吧，他和我提过几次，说是风险低。”小朱突然反应过来，瞪了一眼白宇问道，“你怎么又问个没完？好烦啊你…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我不问，不问了，小朱生气咯！”白宇举手表示求饶，“本来打算新栏目的第一篇以你为切入点，好家伙！没想到竟逮着一个改车的小团体。这要是写出去，我就完了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱偷偷笑了，“你要是这么写，那我也完蛋。走了，到你了。”</p>
        <p>“好嘞。”白宇将零钱和卡递出去，收费站业务员转过上身向他点头微笑，伸手接卡：</p>
        <p>［美丽城市欢迎您，祝您每天好心情。］</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>老赵所在的疗养院在市中心，正对面是机关幼儿园，园子里的孩子和老人每到上午十点之前和下午四点半以后都能隔着街道面对面，互相观察。沿街多是商铺餐馆，街道不宽，车进不来。四人一起吃了午饭就此分别，白宇把车停在街道口，两人走路过去。</p>
        <p>小朱从后备箱里拿出白色纸袋，白宇忽然按下他的手，掀开纸袋的边缘看了看。“你买的什么礼物？”</p>
        <p>“啤酒起子啊，还有一对玻璃酒杯。特意给他选的，他爱喝酒嘛。”</p>
        <p>“我忘了和你说，赵老师他…”白宇有些歉疚，“他查出肝硬化，医生禁止他饮酒。所以……”</p>
        <p>小朱捏着袋子的手松了，不停搓弄着裤子的边缝。白宇将袋子放回原位，小声劝道，“现在再选来得及吗？或者干脆买些水果算了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱并没有看他，而是四处搜索，终于锚定迅速跳了出去。白宇急忙去追，才发现小朱去了一家小商店，他听到小朱询问有没有玻璃瓶的可乐？来半扎。白宇猛然停下，小朱果然提着半提玻璃瓶可乐走出来，“用这个替吧？也得用起子。起子和那对玻璃杯我选了很久，不想浪费！”</p>
        <p>小朱在某些时候，真的很倔。白宇想揉他毛栗子一样半长不长的寸发，这么想也这么做了。手指刚刚碰到头发尖，却被对方一掌拍开，声音清脆落了红印。小朱的脸色变了一下，瞬间又恢复弯弯笑眼，“你干嘛…？吓我一跳……”</p>
        <p>“给你整整头发，睡乱了。”</p>
        <p>“……男人头顶不能随便摸的。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇哦了一声，接过手来两人顺着街道去了疗养院。现在是下午两点多，老人们在院子里散步，压腿，或者坐着发呆，大部分已经是身形佝偻，意识有些不清的老人，老赵这样年轻的属实不多。他立在园子里，看着对面幼儿园，静静看着，护工叫了他好几声才慢悠悠背着手转回去。看到小朱和白宇也没有过分惊喜，只是淡淡说一句，“走，回去聊。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>可乐却被放在大厅冰箱里的冷冻柜里，玻璃瓶壁上开始结霜，很快就蒙蒙一片，小朱在一楼观察这家疗养院。大厅里的导医台后面有两位护士，外围的排椅里坐着几位老人，对面的落地玻璃镜子里映着他们平静，或停滞在某种过去里的脸庞。镜子是市妇联送的疗养院成立时的奠基礼物，落款于右下角，红色油漆楷体字。</p>
        <p>“你最近有没有查体？”白宇给老赵倒了热水，却见小朱拎着三瓶可乐进了房间。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“老师，我来看你。”小朱放下可乐，从放在床尾的白色纸袋里翻出起子和玻璃杯。老赵没有接白宇的热水茶杯，而是接了那只映着海浪花纹和海鸟图案的透明渐变蓝色的玻璃杯。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“来啦，你又给我乱买东西。杏子那么多我自己吃不完。这个玻璃杯真好看，你从哪儿买的？”老赵的玻璃杯里倒满了可乐。小朱摇摇头，看来不打算说。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你们先聊。”白宇说完离开了房间，不一会儿收到了老赵发来的消息，一个手机号码，名字和住址。杨林，是当时的领队，就在市里住着。他拨去了电话，对面响了许久才接起来，一句“你是小白？老赵说的那个？”直接免了他的自我介绍。白宇看了一眼房间，溜去了楼下。声纹为他勾勒出了一个沉默谨慎的老人，杨林每说一句话都要想很久，措辞充满了各种不确定，不一定，也许……</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“您什么时候方便，我亲自拜访您？”白宇被绕烦了。对面果然沉默了一会儿才为难地说，“你要是实在想来，就明天吧…地址你是不是已经知道了？”</p>
        <p>“是的，赵老师给我了。我上午十点去拜访您，方便吗？”</p>
        <p>“……方便吧。应该可以，你来吧。我把我知道的都告诉你……”</p>
        <p>“谢谢…谢谢……”白宇连着说了三声谢谢，最后甚至有些颤抖，眼眶也有些热。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你认识小朱吗？”对面忽然问道。</p>
        <p>“认识…”</p>
        <p>“你…你帮我跟他转个话？”杨林似乎有些犹豫，“算了，算了，不用不用。”</p>
        <p>“他就在这儿，我带他来！你亲自和他说可以吗？明天一早就去，可以吗？就这么定了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>直到电话挂断，白宇的手都在微微颤抖。不能再逃了，休想再逃，赵德邦嚣张睚眦的面貌和带着咳喘的怒吼又在响，档案都在机关里，他还需要别的门路。他看到小朱下了一楼离开大厅去了外面。进房间时，老赵安静靠着床背，戴着老花镜写着什么东西。</p>
        <p>“你坐会儿吧。刚才和杨林通话了吗？”</p>
        <p>老赵头也没抬，低声问道。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“嗯。约了明天上午过去，他好像有话要对小朱说。我答应他带一龙一起过去。”白宇发现玻璃杯里的可乐喝光了，“你能喝可乐吗？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“可以喝…酒杯当可乐杯也好啊。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你知道啊…”白宇笑了笑。</p>
        <p>老赵忽然收起钢笔，面目也沉了，“你如果要查赵德邦，就得从你哥当年对他的审讯记录查起。那东西我都没找到，你怎么找？不过也对，我们怎么可能找得着，有人压着案子不允许查。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“现在能说是谁了吗？”</p>
        <p>“很多人。”赵主任皱着眉头，“我追访过遇难矿工家属，没人回答我。追问报社的主编，他编个理由骗了我的原稿拿去销毁。也问过派出所的警察，被那个所长直接赶出去。我实在没办法了，才找你爸。”</p>
        <p>“为什么不早点找呢？你向我问他的时候，他都要退休了！都要退休了他怎么帮你？”</p>
        <p>白宇的情绪有些波动。老赵却始终平静地看着他，“我一直知道你。”</p>
        <p>“啊？”白宇愣了一下。</p>
        <p>“我和你哥很熟，我也见过你，你太小不记得我。这些事要是早和你爸说了，他没准等不到退休就要被他们找个借口关禁闭。你那时还在考学，总不能因此毁了你，毁了你们一家人。”</p>
        <p>“可那是我大哥…那是我亲哥。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“手心手背都是肉，一个走了，另一个还在长大。我们做大人的不能那么自私，你父亲比我难过得多。我零九年见到你的时候，也想过算了，不查了。可我看见你，就想起你哥。他自己在镇子里，被蒙在网里什么都看不到。我那时的蠢想法是鼓动你学计算机去南方别回来。我和你爸两个人和他们死磕到底。没想到你爸真的老了，我也病了，两个老家伙不中用了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你这是不自量力。”白宇气得想笑，又笑着想哭。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“男人的浪漫啊。”老徐叹了口气，“你小子回来了，我可以退休了。”</p>
        <p>“……小朱为什么出去这么久？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我和他说这儿的食堂太清淡，我想吃味儿重的。他去我说的地方给我买零食去了。”老赵嘿嘿笑了一声，“他是我干儿子，不想让他听到这些东西。那些人的电话号码都在那个笔记本后面封皮里，不好找。你展开看看就知道有多少人…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你们都这么保护他？他是被文工团开除的，因为什么？他到底怎么了…还有明鑫脸上的伤疤……”</p>
        <p>白宇想不明白杨林和赵德邦他们到底对小朱和明鑫他们做了什么事，所有人对此噤若寒蝉，只字不提。连老赵的笔记里也交代的含糊不清。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>老赵面对质问只是摇头，“他连这个都没告诉我，只说不想待了，我也问不出来。两人都不说。不说就算了，我就帮他补习文化课，可他落下的课程还是太多，而且也不专心了，脾气也变得不好，最后考的不太好。不过只要他开心，有朋友陪着，偶尔来看我一眼，我满足的很。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>一楼有人开门，动静不小。白宇即刻起身去看，是小朱，提着一袋子冒着热气的食物匆匆进了大厅。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“小白啊。”老赵喊了他一声。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“啊？”白宇转头，却发现窗外的夕阳非常大，金光像海浪一样涌进来，在老赵身边弥散成雾。忽然天就晚了，光就暗了，黄昏就这么闯进来了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“替我和你爸问个好。”</p>
        <p>老赵嘿嘿笑了笑，怀里抱着那只玻璃杯，当宝似的不撒手。正是幼儿园放学的时候，孩子们的声音响彻街道，他享受一般仰起头闭上眼，静静听着。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>街道又成了镜子，这边是垂暮，那边是拂晓，中间来往奔走泱泱众生。笔记本也成了镜子，镜子里是暴雨夜里疯狂上涨的水位，轰然倒塌的矿洞，呼号哀哭的人，镜子外是一方青碑，两碗清酒，缓慢的脚步和疲惫的眼。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱进房间时，老赵才又睁开眼。“小朱，你回来啦。”</p>
        <p>“回来了，趁热，快吃。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>从疗养院出来到家已经是夜里九点多。白宇进了屋匆忙去洗手间从柜子里拿出新牙刷，毛巾和拖鞋。小朱立在门口打量着，这是白宇租的房子，一室一厅，客厅向阳处放着一张大工作台，摆着有两台电脑，贴着各种便利贴，周围堆满书和笔记本。地上不乱，但是鞋很多，毯子也踩的七扭八歪。电视前面还有一摞书，沙发里摊着几本书，边角都翻起了折痕。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你家比我那儿还乱…”小朱笑着说道，仍旧不走进来。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“进来啊…糟！卧室只有一间，我睡沙发就行。”白宇说完就去卧室把毯子和枕头搬出来。</p>
        <p>“…我又不是女的，俩老爷们儿睡一屋怎么了？”小朱撇撇嘴，刚进来就踢倒了一摞书，他蹲下来翻了翻，居然是漫画书。</p>
        <p>“……你居然还看漫画书？”小朱抬头问他。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“一周三更，文章选题不新颖会被毙稿的。不只是漫画书，我什么书都有。”白宇将书整理好推到了角落里。</p>
        <p>“你买个书柜吧？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“有，在卧室里。”白宇开始收拾书了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“？”小朱顺着好奇心去卧室一看，好家伙，整个卧室就像个矿坑，书柜里已经塞满各种各样平摊的，倒扣的，拆封的，没拆封的，打捆的，散架的书。床下的地毯上也扔着几本。乱七八糟，可仔细一看，别的东西收拢的都很有秩序，乱的只有书！太乱了！乱死了！还不如睡沙发。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“这么多闲书，你看得完吗？你们这工作也太耗人了吧？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“有一些是要处理掉，不过都堆在一起了，所以我得再翻一翻才知道哪些要扔。”</p>
        <p>小朱干脆也不管了，甩手靠在沙发里打开电视，翻来翻去并无什么新颖内容。白宇在他眼前晃来晃去，有时勾着腰抱着一摞书，有时是抱着一个箱子，比节目有意思多了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇收拾完客厅的书，其实也就是从地上搬到桌子上。转身发现小朱已经歪在沙发上睡熟了，小脑袋又滚乱在深蓝色的松软抱枕里，只露着半边脸，手臂挡在面前。他伸手揉乱小朱的头发，人没醒。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“醒醒，”白宇轻轻晃他。“别在这儿睡。起来洗脸收拾一下？”</p>
        <p>叫不醒，算了。白宇把他的腿抬上沙发，扯了毯子过来给他盖上，匆匆洗漱完成进屋休息，倒头就睡。深夜里隐约听到洗手间有洗漱动静，翻个身不再听。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>忽然有人进来，接着床被压下半边，后背忽然变暖。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇醒了。</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="more">
      <p>
        <a class="w-more js-160619 w-more-close" href="https://www.lofter.com/blog/monkeytrick#">收起</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="w-opt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="opta js-939651">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第二层（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-160619">
    <p>
      <strong>第二层（二）</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小学门口的国槐出现，是三四月份结着奶白花串的样子。风吹过，槐花牵着伙伴从枝桠上飞下，有的落在地上，有的落在阿姨们端着的竹编笸箩里。白宇变小了，裤脚拖垂在地，袖口拖在地上，一群孩子涌来推了他一把。忽然他立在大湖边，大湖呈灰蓝色，平静如鲸鱼的背，温度上升，蜻蜓，蚊子，蟾蜍和蛇都多起来。那群孩子在湖边的高堤上跑，钓鱼的人冲他们喊，不要跑！当心摔倒！有个人走在他前面，穿着夏制的半袖警服，背着他的书包。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇又醒了，才六点半，天已亮，旁边没人。他一个骨碌爬起身，踩上拖鞋就往屋外奔。昨天太困了，都忘记问小朱什么时间走，万一太早…</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>客厅也没人，只有桌子上放着早点，是楼下的包子和豆浆。小朱还买了草莓，一颗颗洗好了，去了草叶放在盘子里，亮晶晶。小子走了吗？不说一声就溜？白宇正要打电话才发现阳台蹲着一个人，小朱背对他，一手握着手机贴着耳朵，另一只搭着膝盖，垂着手，手上捏着一只…烟。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他在打电话，有说有笑，隔着玻璃门听不清。白宇在猜他的表情，在笑着用一套熟练的寒暄词和客户聊天吧。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱站起来转身，吸最后一口时抬眼看了他一眼，嘴角弯了一下，烟雾从抿着的嘴唇溢出来，迅速飘散，烟蒂被按灭在水泥外壁上。“你平时吃什么早饭？我买了包子豆浆，行吗？”</p>
    <p>“可以啊。”白宇转身去了洗手间，先洗把脸清醒清醒，“你什么时候走，要是不急中午一起吃个饭。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“下午，完全不急呢。”小朱将烟头扔到垃圾桶里，拍了拍衣服，坐回餐桌把玩起桌上的牙签盒，“是不是有烟味？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“没味儿，别拍了，你烟瘾重吗？”白宇咬了一口包子。“不重，明鑫讨厌烟味儿，店里又不能抽。我一包烟也就抽几根，其他都放干了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“一会儿跟我去见个朋友，可以吗？”</p>
    <p>小朱的手停了，瞥了他一眼，“你不上班？”</p>
    <p>“我请年假了。”他骗人，“想休息休息。”</p>
    <p>“哦…”小朱点点头，“你休息几天？”</p>
    <p>“一个星期，嘶…”白宇喝了口豆浆，被烫了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你用一个星期就能查出来？我怎么有点不信呢。”小朱靠进椅子后背，将那只兔子牙签盒捏在手里，“你要是骗我，可就没人能帮你找那些老家伙了。老实交代吧。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>这小孩真烦人，简直和老赵给他手里拍名片时候一个德性。白宇只好和盘托出，办了停薪留职，当然不是无限期。为期一个月并且复职时务必带着新的栏目企划案向主编汇报。如果结果不理想，他就真的搬着箱子滚蛋，当然如果理想，就接手整个栏目。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱似乎听烦了，一个劲儿皱鼻子，“你朋友给我看了你们生活栏目的文章啊，不过是把搞笑内容做了汇总吧。这都有百万关注？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“小朱你平时不刷微博逛话题？”</p>
    <p>白宇也开始好奇小朱的生活，他的卧室里堆着很多书，只是和自己不一样。自己需要这些乱七八糟，体裁宽泛的书来填满脑子写文章挣钱，小朱却需要那些书填满脑子挤走幻觉。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不刷，到处都在吵架，不喜欢。”小朱摇头，“我的手机就用来聊微信，或者打打游戏，听听音乐。我很无聊哈？不过关注之后的确觉得有些内容很搞笑，可笑过就忘了。明天你们要是不更新，我压根不知道自己关注着你们。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“内容产出就是这样的。大家接触到的信息呈井喷增长。不用新的、有趣的、与众不同的、甚至是猎奇的内容留住他们就会被忘掉。很多人宁愿被唾骂诅咒，也不愿被遗忘，不愿做网络里的一粒灰。无论是内容集还是原创，读者还是内容平台，都有私心，市场和资本就是棱镜，折射所有人的欲望。但有了网络和曝光度，对一些人、一些事总归有帮助。”</p>
    <p>白宇的豆浆终于凉了。市场的风向时刻在变化，读者群体不断迭代，没人永远十八岁，但总有人十八岁。没人永远喜欢喧闹艳丽无逻辑的信息鸦片，但总有人会在里面迷失一段时间。没人永远挂念那些隐藏在网络和社会缝隙里的尘埃，但总有人挂念。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱若有所思，点点头，“你要是这么说，近几年微博上的确多了很多警务平台，新案查访进度，旧案办结通告、错案平反通告也有，还不少。我还真有点期待你的真实故事栏目了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你关注的内容都好严肃啊。”白宇笑了笑。“那是许多普通人暗访追查多年，一层一层撕开才真相大白。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱看着他，起初只是静静看着，后来忽然眯着眼说道，“赵老师……和你说了什么？我们昨天去看他，我有段时间完全不在。你们聊了什么。一会儿去见的朋友是谁。是你的朋友，还是赵老师让你去见的？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>问到最后已经变成了审问。白宇听出明显抗拒，“我去见杨林。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你找他问什么？零六年那件破事儿就是打架斗殴，警察都这么定了。还有什么可问？”小朱有些情绪激动，捏着兔子牙签盒的手扣掉了兔子眼上的贴纸。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你又开始说谎了。”白宇起身打断他，“这事就发生在你身上，你骗了自己多少年？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“笔录就是这么写的。我亲自去录的。你的调查就是翻旧账？当着当事人的面翻旧账？！明鑫果然没说错，你就是不安好心！你就是要……”</p>
    <p>小朱几乎是吼出来，而后忽然停了。白宇被激怒了，他真的没想到自己被激怒。小朱明明爱笑又耀眼，到底是什么让他变成这样，一提过去就像打开暴躁愤怒的开关，伤人的话像子弹一样击穿身边人，意识到时又会懊悔愧疚。这让他愤怒，无力感又回来了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“小朱，一会儿我们去看电影。”白宇改了主意。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱愣了一下，“啊？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我们不去杨林那里了。我坦白，我让赵老师给我杨林的手机号然后联系了他，他有话要对你说。我就打算瞒着你带你一起去。我撒谎在先，是我不对。以后，我对你说实话，绝对不骗你。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱的情绪也平静下来，“真的？你有企图吧？是想让我帮你忙吧…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“对。你对镇子的人和过去更熟悉，我需要你、明鑫和赵老师。”白宇坦然承认，却立即后悔。小朱会不会因此厌恶他，再也不来往，如果真是如此，要查下去就太困难了。小朱深吸一口气，皱着眉头最终说道，“我去阳台和明鑫通个电话，和他聊聊。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇开始自己脑补零六年的故事，汇演也有女舞蹈演员参与，也受到纷乱影响。他几乎敢肯定自己的猜测是对的，但是和小朱他们有什么关系？想到这里就断线了，老赵的笔也停在这里不再跟踪这件事，再想下去也是空白，或者说是充斥白噪声的空洞。记录被突然终止，有什么被掩埋在煤灰里，那是真相。小朱和明鑫的某一部分被困在里面，过往的所有人都被困在里面，和阳山煤矿有关，一定有关。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>电影不怎么样，但白宇也只是想找个可以独自发呆的地方，一个可以用声光充满，不让小朱乱想的地方。两人挨着坐下，戴上3D眼镜，各自沉入自己的思考中。荧幕上不断闪烁爆炸场面，火光热烈，声效火爆。小朱忽然转头问他，</p>
    <p>“你有空吗？看完电影陪我买点东西。”</p>
    <p>“买什么？”</p>
    <p>“买裙子。”小朱说完，又扭回头去。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“……”白宇愣了一瞬，恍然明白是送给明鑫。关于明鑫，他其实也有一大筐问题。第一个溜到嘴边的就是明鑫和你睡了多久。但如果问这个，可能又会被小朱像看异形一样瞪，算了换一个。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“明鑫看着得有一米八五吧…这么高个子的姑娘可不太好挑裙子。你怎么知道他穿着合适不合适？”</p>
    <p>白宇顺着他，琢磨了半天自觉这个问题非常合理。小朱忽然笑起来，转头凑近他耳边，似乎怕别人听到，又怕他听不到，发音很低但咬字用力，每个字都像是吹气一样飞进去，引得耳朵痒。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“所以才问你，你体型和他像，就替他试呗。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“？？？嗯？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>自己问的问题，真是蠢到家了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>电影院在商场五楼，女装在三层，三层整体都光亮耀眼，轻飘飘的，浅色的蓬蓬纱裙，雪纺的荷叶裙，剪裁优雅的连体衣，款式内敛的连衣短裙，A字裙，欧根…纱？什么玩意儿？</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇只有盯着衣服上的标签和名牌才知道这到底是个什么裙子，有的看着像裙子，一提裙腰发现是条裙裤，有的裙子像朵大花，反复层叠的内衬像是打散在锅里的蛋花。他只能想到这些，大概是因为饿了。他又站回店外徘徊，小朱却在里面怡然自得，看来经常逛啊……丝毫不在意女导购和女顾客的眼神和窃窃私语。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>忽然小朱向他招手，“小白，你来呗。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“……”白宇假装听不见。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“白宇，你过来一下。不让你真穿，我就拿着比比肩宽！”小朱抱着几件裙子，冲他喊。周围的女性笑了起来，一位导购走近他，“请问，咱们是哪一位要试穿衣服呢？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“他。”小朱指向他，导购傻了，“不好意思，先生，咱们这是女装店，男顾客是不能试穿的。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不上身，只比比肩。我得看合不合适嘛。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇硬着头皮进来，导购还是不敢信，主动接过小朱抱着的几件衣服，“我来帮您。这是女装的裙子，请问是您…还是您这位朋友穿呢？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你什么眼神儿，我俩男的肯定不穿啊。”小朱十分有道理，导购有些尴尬。“我给我姐买的，送她的礼物。她和我朋友差不多体型，这才拖着他来。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>导购哦了一声，立刻将裙子展开把白宇拽过来往他后背一贴开始估量。量了肩又测腰，接着又把他转个身翻过去，他成了案板上的鱼。周围已经有女顾客举起手机给他们拍照了。小朱立在一边，仔细检查研究，“总觉得不太合适……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“废话…我怎么看都是男的。”</p>
    <p>白宇已经没脾气了，任由导购把裙子一件一件往他身上贴。试了一大圈，小朱的需求也在变。买夏装吧？裙子太白一天就荡灰了。太黑穿出去热啊……白宇一路跟着，每进一家新店，他就自动走到穿衣镜前，张开双臂，等着导购或者小朱将裙子贴到他的背上，习惯就好，忍忍就行…嗯！一定可以！</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>终于在一家礼服店确定了一件黑色天鹅绒碎珠长裙，还送了副黑色过肘手套，以及一张海报——赫本。按照小朱的解释，赫本也是高美人，明鑫也是高美人，穿这身唱歌一定好看。白宇已经快要尴尬死，提着袋子就冲了出去。小朱追上他，哈哈笑着扑在他背上，伸手去接袋子却环腰抱住了他。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这件衣服没准也适合你…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你是不是找打？”白宇转头问他，佯装生气。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“哈哈哈，你要是不喜欢干嘛一直跟着，还乖乖试衣服，比我都积极。”小朱没撒手，还掐了他一把。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不是你让我帮你吗？你还倒打一耙……”</p>
    <p>白宇跑的太快略有些喘，而且并不习惯被楼得这么紧。小朱应该是把他当成了明鑫，亲切的搂抱和明媚的笑，都给了明鑫。“好了，松开吧，吃饭去？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“行。吃完饭我就该回去了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“嗯。”</p>
    <p>白宇点头，将袋子交给他，突然又不饿了，吃什么都觉得没意思。游乐园关闭，他又成了白宇，不再是明鑫。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱要回家，去看明鑫穿上这条黑色裙子，听他为自己唱歌。唱完歌呢？明鑫从舞台下来时，会把手放到小朱的手里吗？他们回到化妆室，明鑫卸去妆容后，露出带着伤疤印记，却依旧漂亮的脸，小朱会赞美他，拥抱他。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>会吻他吗？</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>心思分了岔。</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第二层（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="js-939651">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
    <p></p>
    <div class="cnt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="txt js-160619">
        <p>
          <strong>第二层（三）</strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>大巴每隔二十分钟一趟，白宇把人送进去就走了，放了杨林鸽子得抓紧时间解释。小朱和他说了再见就转身进站，礼盒就贴着他的腿晃荡在人群里，外面打着白色缎带，很耀眼。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>杨林见到他时，眼神四下转了好几圈才问，小朱呢？不是说好…白宇点头致歉，杨林哦了一声，像是松了口气一样退后身子，将白宇请进去。屋子不大，两室一厅无阳台的老规格，地上摆着宠物食盆，桌子上摊着画的乱七八糟的草稿本和故事书，看来家里很热闹。杨林已经给他沏好了茶，“你一说来，我就准备了，这是铁观音，你喝点？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“谢谢，你在帮忙带孩子吗？”白宇问道。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“带外孙。跟着他姥姥遛狗逛街去了，刚出去，且逛呢。”杨林戴上眼镜，从茶几下面抱了相册出来，“我以为你上午能来，提前收拾出来。这些是文工团的照片，除了零六年，每年汇演都有。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“零六年的相片在赵老师那里吧？”白宇翻开钱夹，指了指夹着的照片，“小朱他们最后一次汇演的照片。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>杨林仔细看了看，点点头，手指摩挲过照片上的模糊人像叹气说道，“多漂亮啊都…多好看。明鑫那时真是我们团里的台柱子，小朱资质也不错，就是容易害羞。姑娘和小伙子们多好看。我们文工团最早是煤矿文工部，就是个宣传部门。后来办得好才分出去，有了编制…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“什么时候分出去的？”白宇捏着笔在本子上记，同时也打开了手机的录音。</p>
        <p>“九八年。改制之后，领导班子也换了一些，但大部分都是熟脸。文工团嘛，有演出才有钱呐。结果那时候遇上严打，处处都严禁文娱聚会活动，团里快要开不了支，赵德邦来了。他零零年上任，一上任之后加大文工团的宣传力度，也申请增加编制名额。他有背景，拉的来钱…大家都佩服他。”</p>
        <p>“他什么背景？”白宇不再主动透露已知的信息。</p>
        <p>“听说是矿上的…”杨林说得很隐晦。“矿上的”，这是个约定俗成的特指代词。倘若这人下井挖煤或在矿业集团的某个办公室当文员，都不叫矿上的，他们是个特殊群体，是多面手。</p>
        <p>“具体做什么不清楚…不过听说…以前蹲过班房，后来又放了，都是不满他的人瞎说的，我没说过。他来了，文工团又能开支了，还涨了工资。咱总不能吃饱了骂厨子。”</p>
        <p>杨林很谨慎，每段陈述的最后一定要把自己撇出去。白宇大约确定当时杨林应该也是受赵德邦指使才拒接电话，量他自己没那个胆量。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“聊聊汇演的事情吧。每年都去哪儿做汇报演出？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“每年固定两场，国庆和年底，去市里和矿上演出。煤矿是咱们镇里，县里，甚至可以说是市里的标签。其余时间就是商演，大部分也是去煤矿集团。矿上有钱，人也大方。前几年那都雇大巴把咱们演员安排到酒店里。后来也因为这个被人曝光，说排场铺张才让演员们统一住到宿舍里，但给每个演员都补发津贴…”</p>
        <p>杨林沉在回忆里，眼睛都在闪光。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你很怀念在文工团当舞蹈领队的日子？”白宇打断了他的回忆。杨林皱皱眉毛，“不是，我就是觉得对不起他们…对不起小朱和明鑫他们…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>零六年其实和过去没什么不一样，但是入团三年的小朱终于可以在这年报考市文工团。平时他白天在团里训练，夜里去学校复习。白天五点起床，训练大半天，下午赶去学校的路上他都在背书，晚上遇上模拟考兴许十点才能出校门。明鑫每天都来接他。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>北方的小镇，房子密集地拥挤在一起，和人一样怕冷，远处是电厂的烟囱和煤矿的高塔。明鑫出现的时候总是站在一个卖烤地瓜的摊子附近，那里有路灯，亮堂。零下二三十度，刚出炉的烤地瓜都不烫手，一人抱着一半地瓜呼呼吹气，小朱的镜片上呵出一片白雾。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“下礼拜周六冬至，去我家吃饺子吗？”小朱摘了眼镜放回眼镜盒，父亲和他说下课了就把眼镜摘掉，不然度数会涨得很快。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我得照顾我妈，哎，开春就考试了，紧张不？”</p>
        <p>“还行吧。”小朱耸耸肩，他真的不觉得紧张。</p>
        <p>“嘚瑟，看来复习的不错。我要有你那条件，我也考。”</p>
        <p>“阿姨最近怎么样了？”</p>
        <p>“她现在身边儿不能缺人，我每个月那点儿钱全给她交保护费了。明年说要盖宿舍楼吗，到时我把我妈接过去……”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫的妈妈在机关单位的食堂做活，白日里身边有人还行，可到了夜里独自一人时就要闹，一起工作的大姐便每晚陪她回家，照顾夜里的起居，明鑫每个月给这个大姐汇些钱表示谢意。小朱不再说话。他这么拼命地学，其实应付市文工团的招生考试已经足够，但他还有另一个想法，一个可以永远离开这儿的方法。明鑫走不了，他也不忍心大声说出来，只能悄悄离开。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>汇演前一天的最终彩排，台下来了几个没见过的人，他们站在暗处。赵德邦一路小跑过去迎接，满脸堆笑，一口一个领导。杨林也跟着过去，赵德邦称呼他们什么，他就跟着称呼什么，态度也很恭敬。小朱一众人在舞台上随着音乐跳起来，跟着节奏踩着拍子，他们就在远处抱着臂膀观察。台上的像是灯笼里的蛾子，扑闪扑闪。外面围着一圈人，他们审视、揣摩、选择，随后有人拍了拍赵德邦的肩。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>音乐戛然而止，赵德邦跟着那些黑衣人走了。演员们被晾在台上，气喘吁吁，浑身沁着一层薄汗。杨林回头看他们，看他们年轻的脸上困惑不解和紧张游移，喊道，</p>
        <p>“明鑫，你来一下。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱不放心，其他演员也不放心，跟着凑过去要听、要问，却被杨林赶出办公室。他们在门口晃悠，等待明鑫出来。忽然听到里面吵了起来，接着就是东西打砸的东西，明鑫的嗓门洪亮清脆，</p>
        <p>“杨林你告诉赵德邦！我张明鑫压根就没爹！现在知道他有儿子了？不想让他儿子伺候那帮王八蛋，那他就自己上！”</p>
        <p>他摔门出来，看到小朱他们立刻怒吼一声，“听什么听！回去睡觉！！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>夜里他们被大巴送到了中学的男生宿舍，四人一间。明鑫和小朱，还有另外两位男演员分在一间屋子。明鑫自进了屋就蒙在被子里一动不动，小朱倒水给他喝，他也不理。直到深夜，他忽然下地穿好衣服趴到小朱床边把人叫醒，小声哀求他，一起走吧？我们逃吧。小朱伸手去摸明鑫的脸，才发现他在哭。这时楼道里有几个人走近，他们停在宿舍门口，赵德邦开始敲门，“小朱，你醒着吗？”</p>
        <p>明鑫一把捂住他的嘴，摇头不让他出声。赵德邦声音又亮了些，“一龙，我和你说点事。关于你报考市文工团的事。”明鑫这才松开手，擦擦鼻子。小朱起身穿好衣服收拾好，才出去。过了两三个小时，小朱才回来，手脚冰凉一脸阴沉地回来。明鑫吓坏了，把人搂在怀里问到底都得不到任何回答，两人就这么合衣拥抱着睡了一宿。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>汇演结束后，他们被送回宿舍。杨林接到赵德邦的电话，说一会儿无论谁来电话都不要接，坏了规矩什么情都没得求。他照做了，一群流氓开着黑色轿车闯入学校，冲宿舍管理员大骂，“我们老板今天找了几个人陪酒，跑了一个，我们来要人！不行吗？”</p>
        <p>宿管不敢多说，却也并不挪开，流氓们提着铁棍聚在台阶下。男生们听到了，趴在窗边看着议论着是谁？是谁跑了？而不是为什么…</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>大家似乎知道这条规矩且习以为常。明鑫忽然被小朱拉到一边，小朱红着眼眶问他怎么办，一起逃吧！离开这个鬼地方再也不回来！明鑫终于知道那个“跑了的陪酒人”就是小朱。</p>
        <p>“这帮王八蛋…”明鑫怒不可遏，冲去洗手间提了把木制的排拖冲了出去，几个人要把他拽回来，却无济于事。明鑫一米八的大个子，胳膊长腿长，几步就迎了出去，冲流氓们大喊，“爷爷我就在这儿，想让我伺候你们老板是吗？先让他过来跪下，给我叩三个响头！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>拖把上面有突出的铁钉，流氓们有些忌惮，但他们到底是亡命徒。明鑫很快被围了起来，一群男生们跟着冲出来打成一团。明鑫的脸被一个混混用弹簧刀划了一道，血水涌出染透了半面身子。小朱转身把他抱在怀里，又脱去外衣蒙在他的脸上不让他看。人群逐渐被冲散，老赵带着警察冲进来终于制止了混乱。缝针的时候，医生都忍不住倒吸凉气，伤口大约有十五厘米长，从额头划过鼻梁贯至右下颌，划破了真皮层露出了鼻梁软骨。</p>
        <p>杨林终于匆匆赶来，还了老赵垫付的医药费又磨磨唧唧解释了一通。老赵红着眼狠狠揍了他一拳，打掉了他两颗后牙。</p>
        <p>“你个……那是你的人，你的学生？！你不管？！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇已经攥红了手心，杨林低着头辩解道，“规矩就是这么个规矩…整个文工团都是矿上的，人不也是么。要是不选明鑫，兴许不会闹这么难看……”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“陪酒，是我理解的意思么？”白宇低声问道。杨林沉默许久，点了点头。随后缩着脑袋不再说话，时钟整点报时，下午五点整。果然从杨林证明了他的猜想之一，这事居然还他妈是规矩。白宇忍不住要骂人，但听到来开门声和小孩的声音还是忍下了。他不禁自嘲，幸好没带小朱过来。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>—</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫照着菜谱炖了排骨，又在熟食店买了两斤麻辣鸭锁骨，提着啤酒去了小朱店里。去的时候，小朱还穿着一身灰色的工作服躺在车底下忙碌。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“忙着呐？”明鑫敲了敲门框。</p>
        <p>小朱从车底下钻出来，脸上也蹭了些污渍，“你怎么来了？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“来拿你给我买的礼物呀，顺便和你聊天。晚上我不走了，高兴吗？”明鑫走进店里，才发现地上都是各类扳手，螺丝刀，没有立脚的地方。他拿了个小凳子放在门口，独自开了瓶啤酒喝起来。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱干脆也暂停了工作，从平板车上起来，拍了拍身上的污渍又去洗了把脸才出来。灰蓝色的工作裤和白色短袖T恤上都沾染了黑色机油还有其他污渍，但也懒得管了，就这么坐在门槛上。明鑫也给他开了一瓶，他摆手不要。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“给你开的汽水儿，喝！”明鑫把易拉罐往他怀里主题，洒了半罐。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你这心情好还是不好啊？”小朱问道，“你老板还在吧，你来我这儿干嘛…”</p>
        <p>“又想赖着你了呗。我买的中辣鸭锁骨，你上次说不辣，特意给你点的。”明鑫回头看了看那辆车，“这车你打算改多久？看着是辆好车……，反正比你那破suv好多了，那车你从哪儿搞的？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“也是朋友的，交给我改，这过了半个月也没来取。我就先开着跑跑，帮他冲冲里程数。”小朱喝了一口汽水，忽然打起嗝来，一个接一个，没完没了。明鑫哈哈笑起来，突然冲他喊了一声，吓得他把另外半罐汽水也洒了，“你成心吧？”</p>
        <p>“吓你一跳就好了…”明鑫往他身边凑了凑，“唉，我问你个事。”</p>
        <p>“说吧。”小朱在袋子里翻找汽水。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你和男人认、真、地接过吻吗？”明鑫说完就红了脸，把脸埋在膝盖上嗷呜嗷呜鬼叫起来。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱摇摇头，“我又不喜欢男人，干嘛和男人亲…还认真地亲…你这形容就让人头皮发麻……”</p>
        <p>“你还亲过我呢。”明鑫满眼都是星星，红着脸看他。</p>
        <p>“……喝多了又开始胡言乱语了是吧？”小朱向后躺了躺，“你和你老板说了？他没揍你还亲你了？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“嗯！”明鑫笑嘻嘻回答，“我说我想结婚了，他开始还假装听不见，我说了好几遍，他才说哦。木头脑袋…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“……你是男的，只能和女的结婚。我要是你老板，就这么告诉你。”小朱毫不客气，语气还有些冲。明鑫顺从地点头，“我知道，我只是想想。不结婚也没关系，一起生活也行。我除了生不出孩子和女的也没区别呀。”</p>
        <p>“怎么可能没有？！”小朱的声音忽然提高了，明鑫的酒晕也醒了，小朱你生气了？真生气了呀？他伸手推了一下小朱又笑了，舍不得我呀？小朱只默默望着台阶。</p>
        <p>“总有一天我会离开你呀。”明鑫眼角弯弯，“我是你大哥，当然你叫我姐我也没揍过你。我们是家人。平时玩笑归玩笑，我可从来没对你有过别的想法…”</p>
        <p>“真的？你敢发誓吗？”小朱反问道，明鑫却不回应了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“……我给你买了条裙子，你唱歌的时候穿吧，应该很合身，你穿着一定也好看。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“谢谢小朱，姐姐爱你。”</p>
        <p>明鑫凑过去，搂紧了小朱的肩。</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="more">
      <p>
        <a class="w-more js-160619 w-more-close" href="https://www.lofter.com/blog/monkeytrick#">收起</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="w-opt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="opta js-939651">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第二层（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-160619">
    <p>
      <strong>第二层（四）</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>明鑫被扶进卧室，趴在充满抱枕起伏如山丘的床上不再动了，气儿都不喘。小朱只好弯腰给他脱了鞋，再把人翻过来脱去外裤和上衣。明鑫眯缝着醉眼，并不老实，</p>
    <p>“我没卸妆…得卸妆……卸妆…”</p>
    <p>“你没化妆，快睡觉吧。”小朱费力地把他肩膀按下，拉开拉链却被明鑫猛地按下手。</p>
    <p>“你干什么呀？…脱我衣服干嘛？”明鑫眼神游移，嘴角勾着。按着的手顺着他的手臂摸了上去。小朱慌了，立刻抽出手来翻下床，作势踢了明鑫一脚，“发什么神经，喝醉了就发春梦……”</p>
    <p>明鑫嘿嘿笑了起来，“不然我不就没机会嘛…”</p>
    <p>“别拿我寻开心…睡吧你！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱把抱枕从明鑫身下扯出来塞回柜子里，又抱出一条毯子扔在他身上，把人推到了最里面。处理完明鑫，还有门口的食品袋和啤酒罐。他又提着扫把去外屋打扫卫生。袋子里除了打包好的鸭锁骨、汽水，还有纸巾，打火机，和一盒烟，明鑫给他买的，是他常抽的。其实他也不知道什么烟好，太贵的没必要，反正只抽四五根，剩下的都浪费；便宜的确实真的难抽。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>抽烟还是跟明鑫学的，那时他刚考进团里，年纪最小，明鑫已经是团里的大明星，人长得高挑，唱歌好，跳舞也好看。母亲在机关单位当领导，父亲也是文工团的领导，手里的钱比他们多多了。男生女生都仰慕嫉妒他，明鑫是天鹅，仰着颈子抻展双翅随时可以飞起来，只要他愿意，市文工团的门就是为他开的。起初，小朱也是这么相信的，直到他遇到在旱冰场冰鞋租赁摊打工的明鑫。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>暑假时他跟着父亲去旱冰场学滑旱冰，两人带着冰鞋进场时，看到立在柜台后面正叼着烟打游戏明鑫。“旱冰鞋四十五一个钟，一百押金。纯滑十块一个钟。”明鑫熟练说完，收钱时看到他。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“小朱，你来啦！”明鑫笑得开朗，没有丝毫不自在，小朱点点头。明鑫又问，“带鞋了吗？”小朱晃了晃手里的提钩，明鑫哦了一声，又问，“那要教练不？带你溜一圈。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我和我爸来的，他会。”小朱略表歉疚地指了指远处换鞋的父亲，明知故问似的，“你在这儿干嘛呀？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“打工挣零花钱呀。”明鑫捋了一把头发别在耳后。小朱父亲也换好了，冲他们挥了挥手。明鑫主动回应，喊了声，“叔叔好！”小朱父亲有些纳闷，但还是挥了挥手，小朱也挥挥手便转身跟着父亲进场了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他们在旱冰场里待了一下午，他也磕磕绊绊、连滚带摔了几乎俩小时。到最后才勉强能立着两条腿在旱冰场上溜完一圈，可父亲一撒手，他就害怕，一害怕准摔，四仰八叉摔出各种姿势。小朱父亲哈哈大笑，把他从地上捞起来又拍去裤子上蹭到的土，“我看呀，你就是赖上我了。我越扶你，你就越赖皮，怎么能学会嘛。得找个教练骂骂你。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱也跟着笑了，忽然发现明鑫在看着他们，被发现了也不躲闪，而是笑眯眯地冲他挥手，又冲他喊，“小朱！叔叔！来喝点汽水吧！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“那是你同学吗？”父亲问道。</p>
    <p> “在舞蹈队的朋友…比我大三岁吧。”</p>
    <p>“那得有十八九了，不考学？家里没给安排？”父亲一看到十六七八岁的孩子，职业病就犯了，总忍不住要关怀人家的前途，小朱有些不耐烦顶撞了几句，“他爸就是我们团的领导，他妈也是领导。他想去哪儿不还是一句话的事儿，你瞎操心什么？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>后来，他不只在旱冰场见到明鑫，还在网吧见过，歌舞厅里见过，他在每天结束训练或补完课回家的路上都能看到从不同店里下工的明鑫。也终于明白为什么明鑫比他们手里钱多，因为他要打工，打很多工攒下钱给妈妈寄回去，妈妈也不是机关单位的领导，只是食堂的女工。两人越走越近，关系越来越好，一起回家。只是每次进门前，两个小孩总要把做过的‘坏事’痕迹掩盖掉，把烟盒塞到书包最里层，把打火机塞在袜子里，再迎着风跑两圈冲散烟味。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>两人躺在一起小声聊将来的打算。明鑫眼睛眨眨望着小朱，你要考市文工团啊？名额太少了很难考。小朱点点头，我爸妈希望的，说那个体面稳定，不过我有别的想法。告诉我吧？明鑫凑近他。不说，不能说。小朱摇摇头。我想去南方，带着我妈一起去，到时候开个饭馆，我做饭她帮我招呼客人。明鑫翻了个身望着天花板。你不结婚吗？到时候你老婆和阿姨一起帮你开店，一家三口多好。小朱已经为他规划好了美滋滋的未来。明鑫转过脸看着他。</p>
    <p>“小朱，我没办法结婚。”</p>
    <p>“怎么？你不好用啊？”小朱第一次说荤话，自己却先不好意思。明鑫啧了一声，转身就搔他的痒又把人搂在怀里揉乱了头发，“你没用过怎么知道我不好用！胡说什么呢，我告诉你爸妈去！”</p>
    <p>外面传来母亲的声音，“龙啊，你别闹明鑫，快睡觉啦。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他们从警局录完口供回来的那晚，母亲看到整张脸被纱布包裹的明鑫吓了一跳，接着就吓哭了。明鑫的脸上还在渗血。她把明鑫抱在怀里，一手搂着他的耳朵贴着自己，另一手轻拍他的背安抚他不要怕。明鑫的嘴角发白，泪水从纱布缝隙渗出来，小声地一遍遍重复，“想回家…，妈…”，母亲也轻声回应，“妈在呢，妈在这儿呢。明鑫不怕，妈在呢。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>已经半夜了，外面又开始一趟趟地过卡车，轰隆轰隆响。明鑫早就睡沉了，一动不动。小朱却睡不着，伴着明鑫的呼吸翻来覆去，回忆了过去又开始幻想未来。幻想明鑫和那个微胖的中年人结婚的话，自己到底算是婆家人还是娘家人？明鑫要穿婚纱还是西服？自己是闯门陪着接亲的那个，还是挤门拦人的那个？……婚礼的话要不要邀请赵老师，和白宇？白宇，他和明鑫几乎一样高，却不如明鑫活泼爱笑，也不如明鑫嘴甜会来事。就算邀请来了，到时候一定会站在角落里像个呆头鹅，端着酒杯看着他们胡闹。在女装店里，白宇就那么傻乎乎站在镜子前，张开双臂像一只大鸟，一点脾气都没有……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>那条黑色天鹅绒缀着碎珠子的长裙，配上明鑫的高个子和修长四肢，在舞台上即使没有追光，也一定是最耀眼。小朱发现自己现在就坐在天堂岛的散座里，明鑫穿着这身裙子，肩上垂着黑色的蓬松假发的发尾，操着不流畅的粤语唱一首千千阕歌，为他们十几年的朝夕相伴送上休止符。这首歌独为他唱，以一首抵千首。这首歌唱完，他的明鑫就幻化成鸟，可以彻底飞远了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“明鑫…”他小声叫身边人。</p>
    <p>“嗯……？”明鑫糊里糊涂应了一声，无论睡得多沉，只要小朱喊他，他都会应一声，已是条件反射。</p>
    <p>“祝福你，千百遍地祝福你。”</p>
    <p>“嗯…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>—</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>市里的时间似乎过得更慢，街边酒馆依旧灯火通明，夜深了，开始落雨，淅淅沥沥伴着晚风，轻拂脸颊，带着醉意。白宇和父亲两人在烧烤摊坐着喝酒，父亲已经喝满意了，放下酒杯倒扣过去不再动了，咂咂嘴说道，“好几年没像今天这么品酒了，舒服。和儿子一起喝酒，更舒服。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“爸，我今天和杨林聊了。要查赵德邦果然还是得找人调出他在九九年的口供和案底。”白宇来求助了，虽然老爸已经退休，但警局里的新官都是老爸带出来的老下属，面子还是给的。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“老赵不干人事儿…把这么个烂摊子扔给你。我本来打算入土都不告诉你。你啥都不知道，就当你哥是牺牲了不行吗？上过电视和电台，领了荣誉勋章不行吗？”老爷子有点醉酒，开始说起了胡话，“阳山煤矿早就改制了，也换了领导班子。你就算查出当年那些人在哪儿，还能怎么办呢？翻了旧账出来就能判么？就算判了，能判多久，都是些老家伙全申请保外就医，你能怎么办？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>雨变大了，他们坐在伞下，周围已围了一层水幕。白宇捏着酒杯不说话，父亲搓了搓脸，过了许久说道，“我明天跟你刘叔说一下，他在市刑警队，零六年他还在县公安局，知道一些。看他能不能帮你调出以前的案子来。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“爸，我查这些东西，一开始是为我哥觉得不值。现在不是了，杨林说县文工团里，以赵德邦为首的领导层对内贪污腐败，对上财务造假，对演员们又克扣补贴，以考编辅导等名义进行敲诈勒索，甚至逼迫他们与矿业集团的领导层进行性贿赂……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>父亲突然打断他，怒喝一声，“不要查了！你这是要捅破天啊？！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“…？我…这是我顺着赵德邦和杨林找到的真相，还有这么多事儿没曝光出来，我怎么不能查？如果赵老师身体好着，您没退休，你们一定会查。再说句难听的，如果我哥在，他也会查。”白宇自知最后一句可能会踩雷，声音很低。父亲叹了口气，敲着桌子说道，“光听那个杨林胡咧咧，你就能把那些人都抓来判啊？公安执法也得有证据啊。你是个什么，你是老百姓，你能查什么？真把自己还当盘菜？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“爸，你是不是已经知道什么。”白宇按着父亲的手，认真问道。“你不敢告诉我，是怕我贸然行事？还是怕我知难而退。你其实是希望我追查下去的吧？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>父亲低着头盯着桌面呜呼哀哉地叹气，“你明天把这些都和你刘叔说说，看他给你什么建议。他要是支持你，我也不说什么。他要是不支持，你就见好就收。这辈子你还有几个三十年？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“知道了爸，你别生气。我听你的。”白宇拍拍老爷子的后背，给他夹了一大筷子酱牛肉，“再吃点吧…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“被你气饱了…气死我了……”父亲嘴上这么说，还是把牛肉吃了，“你哥以前也是倔脾气，认准了十头牛拉不回来。早知道，那天我就不跟他说那么多……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>父亲罕见地提起了大哥，也聊了关于大哥的很多事。大哥成绩并不怎么样，但是长得帅，广播局大院里的姐姐们见了他眼睛都亮晶晶，主动给他补课。后来考入警校，院子里还挂了横幅，放鞭炮给他庆祝。五月十八日那天，父亲要值夜班，母亲有夜间电台要主持也没有回家。家里只有他和大哥，大哥在陪他打游戏。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>夜里大雨瓢泼，有人报警，说煤矿的煤井发生透水，快去看看吧，有人要死了！父亲连夜带队出警，可到了现场却被煤矿的护工队拦在了场子外面。负责人摇头，没出事，有人报假警。大雨冲垮了场子外面的泥土坡，几个警察差点被滚滚泥水卷到沟里去。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你让开！有人报警我们就要进去核实！真出事儿了你担得住吗？”父亲厉声质问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“矿上出事还稀罕吗？”负责人哼了一声。父亲抬头看了一眼，发现远处的高塔还亮着灯，在大雨夜摇摇欲坠。“暴雨暴雪等极端天气为什么违规作业！？都十点多还有人下井？！你们老板呢！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>对面的人手里提着橡胶棍子，严严实实挡着入口。负责人鼻子一哼，“这个月，额定产煤八百万吨。今天的指标没完成，剩下的你们下去挖吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你这个混账东西！”父亲气不过一把将人推开，带着警察冲了进去。人群哄闹起来，更多地痞一样的人冲了出来，和警察推搡起来。带头的人被一拳揍出了鼻血，踉跄退后几步，矛盾白热化。父亲忽然接到了电话，是大哥。</p>
    <p>“爸，你们在哪儿？我们也到了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我们在二号煤井，你们呢？这帮王八蛋拦着不让进矿。”父亲有些气恼了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“刚才报警那人来自首了…说报了假警，但局里没人，你回来吧，我们过去看看。”大哥的声音不清晰，应该是在赶来的路上。父亲挂断电话，指着对方的鼻子怒斥道，“真要是出了事，老子过来扒了你的皮！！你们在这儿守着他们！我回去审那个孙子！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>大哥和几名警察赶赴了现场。父亲回了警局，报警的人坦然自若地坐在椅子上，像是等了他许久。过了一宿，出去的警察回来了，也带回了糟糕透顶的消息，煤矿的二号的确发生透水事故，两人受伤。但是相邻的三号煤井才是重灾区，半小时内水位上升了十几米，下井的矿工一个都没回来…大哥也没回来……</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>父亲像是魔怔一样，天天去事故现场询问打捞作业的进度。遇难人数不断上升，从七名变为十七名，市里想要压下来，接着人数又翻了一番，变成三十人。省里察觉了动静，立刻成立稽查组下访。最终确定为六十五名作业人员，和三名警员。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“当晚…有人在和我们做对。”父亲说道。</p>
    <p>“能说吗？”白宇小声问道。</p>
    <p>“当晚县局值夜班的人比往常少了一半，电话都打不通。我带人过去，结果却给了我一个违规执法的处分，因为我值班当晚不在岗位……老子他妈要是不去，这帮王八蛋还打算瞒着……县局在和我们做对。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“爸…”白宇忽然觉得后背发冷，“那个报警的说的是：有人要死了，其实是不是指你们？如果你们强制干涉闯进去……是不是就跟我哥一样回不来了？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>父亲抬起略红的眼眶，忽然带着哭腔，“你哥没准儿也是知道了，才把我逼回去的…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>父亲终于讲出了憋了许久快要发酵的过往，像一只泄气的球靠着白宇的肩，有些意识不清。知道了更多，大哥的脸也更清晰了。他本以为大哥是稀里糊涂被人坑害，但如果真是如此，兴许大哥是心知肚明的，他若去了就一定回不来。若不去，兴许父亲他们所有人都回不来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇似乎又看到背着书包，带着他沿着大湖提畔散步的大哥。那是疯子被沉塘之后的某天，钓鱼的人丝毫没有减少。入夏了，大湖到了丰水期，水势迅猛，水草丰茂，鱼群密集，大家早就忘了命案的晦气。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>大哥回头看他，“小宇，你长大想不想当警察？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我不，天天回不了家。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“没法打游戏了是吧？”大哥笑嘻嘻说道，忽然堤上跑过一群孩子，嘻嘻哈哈地打闹。大哥冲他们喊道，“别胡闹！小心滑到湖里！！别闹！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>孩子们顺势讥讽，“关你屁事儿啊！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你别多管闲事……”白宇推了大哥一把，大哥笑了笑，搂着他的肩贴在身边，</p>
    <p>“你的书包越来越沉，我快背不动了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇以前只模模糊糊看到一个背影，今天这是第一次梦到大哥的脸，却很快被泪水冲模糊了。睁开眼时，已经天亮。他忘了昨晚是如何和老爸两人回的家，老妈在厨房忙碌。又开始了念叨，爷俩喝成这德行真丢人，三个大个儿保安才把你爷俩从小区门口架回来，服了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>又是一个新的早晨，地上没有一丝痕迹，看来那场细雨只连接到了梦里，才变成了瓢泼大雨。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>忽然手机响了，他抓起来看，是小朱的消息，</p>
    <p>［你昨天给我打电话干嘛？接通了又不说话。］</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>嗯？白宇懵了，翻了翻通话记录，果然有几条是打给小朱的，一共六个拨打记录，小朱乖乖接了六次。宿醉方醒，脑子还是一坨摇散了的豆腐块，放点香菜加点卤就能吃了。他盯着手机，仔细敲入一个个字，</p>
    <p>［哦，打错了，没什么事。不好意思打扰你睡觉了。］</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>没多久收到小朱的回复，是一个表情包，一只瞪着眼睛的猫抱着手臂斜眼看着他。又发了一句，</p>
    <p>［明鑫被吵得挠墙，你下次来记得躲着他，他要揍你。］</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他被逗笑了，捧着手机傻笑起来。下次什么时候去？他还没想好，但已经开始规划了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>————</p>
    <p>第二层—完结</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第三层（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-112644">
    <p>
      <strong>第三层（一）</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p><a href="https://y.music.163.com/m/song?id=1400423912">他坐在哪里</a> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>小朱以前在网吧等明鑫下班时，就和明鑫的几个朋友学会了抽烟，起初学着别人两指捻烟有模有样往嘴里送，却误咽了烟雾被呛得咳嗽。明鑫拍他的背，接过他的烟两三下就抽个干净，随后烟头一扔捻碎在鞋底。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>明鑫教他过肺，按下他的手倾着脸凑过去，含着烟吸一口，将烟雾裹在口里晕一晕才缓缓吐出，有一些会从鼻腔泛出，于是明鑫整个人被藏在雾里。小朱学着他的样子，却因眼眶被烟雾呛得通红被说成是冒烟茶壶，你不要抽了，糟蹋东西。小朱也会笑他，笑他总喜欢故作深沉地戴着耳机，却总是听老歌。明鑫并不在意，他伸手把半长黑发捋在耳后，哼唱着歌曲再点一支烟。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他们曾这样平静、安心地度过许多个类似的黄昏，小镇独有的灰色烟雾遮住了赤金色夕阳，光线散射成团团光晕，包裹着高塔，使其变成橘红色，包裹着镇子里小小的医院、矮矮的学校和家属区，它们都变成橘红色。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你往远处看，都是金色。”明鑫指着远处的金色屏障，一道又一道。</p>
    <p>“是矿山吧。”小朱回应道，“镇里的金山。”</p>
    <p>“我觉得像海。一排又一排，哗啦啦。你想去南方吗？打算考哪儿？”</p>
    <p>小朱抿抿嘴，看向明鑫，“你知道了啊？”</p>
    <p>明鑫看着远方，额前的碎发和睫毛都染上橘红色，“学生们把报考指导手册当垃圾一样扔。只有你当回事儿得塞书包里。我顺便翻了翻，南方的学校都被划了圈……我说你怎么对市文工团不上心呢，可高考录取率比它还低。你有谱没谱啊？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“有。”小朱晃了晃身子，他的脚被牵绊着，不好乱动。明鑫终于转头看向他，嘿嘿憨笑，“也好哇！你走远一点，我也能去远一点的地方看你。你发达了可别假装不认识我！不然我揍你！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>他们在排练时，赵德邦总会在窗户外观察，今天提着饭盒来，后天可能会提着一袋水果，再或者是几大袋衣服鞋子。他来就只问杨林找明鑫，问话时眼神四处飘忽，像是怕人听到。明鑫总是不耐烦地出去，再气哼哼地回来，抱着放满饺子和炖肉的饭盒，或者一袋水果，冬天的话就是一身新外套或者时下最新款的鞋。小朱大约明白赵德邦是疼爱明鑫的。明鑫会把吃的分给大家，把鞋子和衣服立刻拿去网吧找人卖掉，但有时运气不好遇上赖皮不愿给钱，也只能吃哑巴亏。晚上下了课，小朱一定会在校门外的地瓜摊看到冻得搓手哈气的明鑫。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“谁让你非要卖了那件外套…活该你冷。”小朱脱下一只手套递给他。</p>
    <p>“我才不稀罕他的东西…恶心！恶心！”明鑫搓了搓鼻尖，“哎，你摸摸我鼻子，怎么没感觉了！是不是掉了？”</p>
    <p>“哎呀好着呢！吃烤地瓜吗？我请你。”</p>
    <p>“别呀，你哥我今天有好几大百的进账，怎么不得让这些红票票见见光？”</p>
    <p>“就个烤地瓜，用不着你。你用钱的地方多着呢，攒着吧。”小朱把明鑫的手按回衣兜里，给他拍了拍。明鑫又笑了，</p>
    <p>“也是。你也别考得太远，要是考去福建广东这些地方，那可等着吧，我两年看你一回都算你赚了！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>刘队上午在市局开会，白宇干脆守在市局外面。大约下午一点多，他才看到警察们陆续从里面出来了有个人直接向他走过来，提着扁平手包皱着眉头，脚步很快。白宇立刻按下车窗，那人也向他挥手，“白宇！我知道你！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“刘叔，我爸跟您说了吗？”白宇问道。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“咱们先去吃个饭。上午开个会，耽误久了，不好意思啊！”刘队嗓门不小，皮肤略黑，藏青色警服裹着显得有些严厉。两人在火锅店里坐下，趁着人声喧哗，白宇便顺着零六年说开去，“杨林说的是真的吗？您和赵老师他们…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>刘队打断白宇说道，“我们当时是两队人，有一队是跟着赵主任出警。等我们接警再去的时候，现场什么都没有了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“是谁报的警？”白宇追问，“还是赵老师吗？或者…”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“是赵德邦。”刘队说完，看了一眼白宇，发现白宇僵着不动，“你怎么了？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这个混蛋…”</p>
    <p>白宇几乎咬牙切齿。刘队并不理会，夹了一筷子羊肉慢悠悠吃着。赵德邦说他儿子被流氓威胁，打起来了，要我们去救人。我们到时人早散了，过去久了我有些想不起来，他孩子是叫一龙吧？白宇沉默摇头，是明鑫。刘队哦了一声：想起来了，有个脸上贴了一大块纱布的叫明鑫，就是他儿子吗？那太惨了，以后没法上台了，可怜。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>刘队似乎避重就轻，顾左右而言他。杨林的话也是半真半假，掺杂着自我开脱。白宇将笔记本翻来翻去，前后比对着文字内容，发现赵主任从未和刘队有过交流，原因不得而知。小朱曾告诉他在镇子里呆久的人，总会忍不住说谎。我们都会说谎，小白，你要分辨出来。谎言下可能包裹真相，也可能只是卑微懦弱的自尊。它不可怕，只是一层薄薄的、干枯的皮。如果你发现了，希望你能小心地揭开它，但希望你不要耻笑我们、不要耻笑这个小镇，这是你的故乡。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇的怒气和缓一些，眼前躺着一个蜷缩身体披着夕阳的人。他走近想要看得仔细，却被滚滚煤尘和夕阳的金黄遮挡着视线，牵绊着他的脚，让他不敢妄动，仿佛一动，这牵挂就会断掉，震动他的脏腑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你是为你大哥来的吧？”刘队忽然问道。</p>
    <p>白宇愣了一瞬，立刻点头，“我爸和您说了？”</p>
    <p>“嗯，说了。上面倒查二十年，你也跟着瞎凑热闹。”刘队笑了一声，“咱们那个破镇子，几个大矿围着，管起来实在太难了。你去过矿上吗？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>白宇并不明白刘队所说的矿上是什么意思，这个词太复杂，时而带着铜臭味，时而带着血味，有时是一个人，有时是一群人。有时这个词只手遮天，有时又贱如蝼蚁。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>不过刘队这次说的矿，就是指矿区，煤井，一座座纵深十几米深的黝黑地穴上架起简陋钢筋，挂上一个铁皮轿厢就是升降梯了，黑色的矿工们从煤堆里、卡车里钻出来背着黑色竹篓坐着铁皮箱子下去。炸矿用的是雷管和炸药，轰隆隆半座山都在晃，接着如金蟾吐钱一样吐出源源不断的煤炭。载货几十吨的卡车列队守在旁边，随时响应，等着装卸那些用背篓从土地深处接生而出的黑金宝藏。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你吃过煤炭吗？”刘队说道，“刚从地下挖出来的煤炭，很纯净，黑得发亮，迎着太阳一道道棱面闪着光。质地软，用手掰一小块咬在嘴里，是甜的。全国那么多矿区，我们自信最好。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>在煤矿出事以前，白宇大概记得镇子里每个人都非常骄傲，以户口落在矿区而自豪，以子女在矿区的单位工作而骄傲。煤炭被从地下运送到地上，送入全国的电厂、钢铁厂，南方的造船厂，更北方的石油冶炼厂。它们安睡着从北运到南，比这个镇子甚至是在这县里的所有人都最先看到船舶和大海，煤矿撑起了小小故乡的薄弱胸膛，让它昂着头签领着全县、全市、全省快速奔跑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>可这钢铁的车轮跑的太快，烟雾越来越浓，污垢也越来越重。这火车便碾碎了年轻人本来丰富的梦想。更多的年轻人们想走，想离开，却发现四周都是煤炭软软的、细细的黑色粉末，如迷雾一样，有黑色的手抓着他们，也有家人的怀抱牵绊着他们。有的牵绊在体内埋藏太深，一旦断裂，会震颤脏腑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“您支持吗？”白宇主动问道，翻开笔记本新的一页，“帮我一起查赵德邦他们，查他们背后有什么人，做了什么事，查我哥和他们到底发生什么事。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>刘队耷拉着眉眼，搓了搓脸，想了许久点点头，指着白宇说道，“…我先和你说明，查谁，你说了算。”随后指向自己，“怎么查，我说了算。同不同意？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“成交。”白宇一口答应。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="more">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 第三层（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="js-437380">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
    <p></p>
    <div class="cnt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="txt js-112644">
        <p>
          <strong>第三层 （二）</strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫将那件黑色长裙带回店，挂在衣柜里套上防尘遮罩，便不再看。天气逐渐回暖，春雨也多了起来，天堂岛的生意逐渐好起来，夜里总有很多人进进出出。小朱有时会出现，坐在卡座里点瓶汽水，看着穿着男性服装忙忙碌碌的明鑫。直到关店送客时，他才离开，挥挥手拒绝明鑫送他，独自回去。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫只在周六夜里和见老板的时候穿女装，平时就是简单的T恤和长裤，白天还会去店里帮他的忙，递扳手拧螺丝，支引擎盖扛绞盘，也会沾满灰尘泥土和洗不掉的机油。小朱特意准备两身深灰色工装，工作的时候换上。脱去衣服的时候，他会偷偷打量明鑫，打量对方的平坦胸脯和突出喉结。明鑫是男人，也喜欢男人。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“明鑫，”小朱的声音从车下传出来。</p>
        <p>“干嘛？要帮忙吗？”明鑫在卧室里换下那身工装服穿回自己的衣服，应了一声。</p>
        <p>“你和你老板，到哪一步了？”</p>
        <p>“我没听错吧？你居然问我这事儿！？”明鑫从屋子里探出脑袋，“郎有情我有意，该干嘛干嘛呗。”</p>
        <p>“合着你是那个妾啊？”小朱也笑了，这大概是他第二次说荤话，还是有些不好意思。</p>
        <p>“只要是他，做妾就做妾。”明鑫倒没什么不自在，忽然问道，“那个白宇呢？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“啊？哎呀…！”</p>
        <p>忽然听到白宇两字，手里的扳手没拿稳差点脱手砸在脸上，小朱吓了一身冷汗。明鑫踱出房间在他脚边转悠，“他千里迢迢为你平冤昭雪来，怎么回去一点动静都没了？吓跑了？你最近和他联系没？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“他在忙吧…”小朱随口敷衍，将螺丝拧上去。白宇三天前的凌晨给他打了六个电话后就再没了动静，他也没追问，两人的聊天记录还停留在白宇的「抱歉」。“他也不是为我来，是为了别的事。都过去了，都在变好，你也是，我也是。对吧？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“哦…晚上我还得回店里，你一个人行吗？”明鑫蹲下身，凑近车子底盘冲他说道，语气很软。小朱枕着板车从车下面滑出来，起身拍去衣服褶皱就去冰箱拿矿泉水。明鑫盯着他，似有心虚。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“没问题，你回去吧。不然你老板该担心了。”</p>
        <p>“我明天来看你！真的！”明鑫冲他说再见，转身就走了。“晚安，小朱！”</p>
        <p>“晚安。”小朱也挥手，天色晚了。他立刻锁好店铺的所有门，关好所有窗，拉上全部窗帘不透一丝黑暗。放在柜子里枕头又被抱出来填塞在另半边，他躺在里侧，盖好毯子塞好耳机，闭上眼睛开始数羊。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇最近和刘队从市纪检委跑到县纪检委，忙得脚下生烟，晨昏颠倒。有些地方见不到人，还得拜托老爸打声招呼。九九年这起案子太远了，刘队说立案复查的进度还没碾过来，一时半会儿找不到人，也没有足够证据要求复查。零六年的案子又太小了，检查人员从数据库里查记录，也就几百字出警记录再无其它，原纸质文档已经丢了。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>两人从县纪检委出来饥肠辘辘，吃了晚饭又在馆子里坐到夜里整理好资料才垂头丧气出来，坐在车里闷闷抽烟。天色已深，黑蒙蒙。刘队指了指外面，“天黑了，你回哪儿我送你？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我回镇里，镇派出所也给了消息说找到两户，我明天一早就去找那两户人家问问。”白宇将查到的资料塞到文件袋里，笔记本里的姓名清单也翻出来，就是那六十五位矿工的姓名和他们家属的联系方式，县公安局给了他们反馈，只找到两户人家，其他六十几户早就搬走，联系不上了。刘队叹了口气，“别太累，注意休息。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“嗯…刘叔，我知道。”白宇点点头，“我…我去朋友那儿，叔。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“朋友？你这么多年没回来在镇里还有朋友？可以啊！”刘队笑起来，拍了他后背一掌。白宇点点头。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>数到四十多只的时候，手机振了。一把抓起立刻接听，是白宇。小朱还有些恍惚，确认了好几次，你真的要来？一会儿就到？来店里吗？对面也耐心解释多次，是的，不好意思打扰了，借住一下方便吗？小朱的心在跳，怦怦，怦怦，忽然有些紧张了。他突然想起在白宇家借住那晚，他靠着白宇躺下后没多久，白宇忽然起身下地，从柜子拿出另一条被子给他盖上。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>电话挂断，小朱立刻起身下地匆忙收拾，却发现卧室里的东西真的好多，把小说抱起来摞在床尾的桌子上，再把枕头塞回柜子里，柜子里东西也有很多，几乎是把蓬松枕头用力按进去才勉强关上柜子，并不敢再打开。有人按了门铃，叮咚，叮咚，他慌忙出去迎接。白宇就站在门外，安静等着里面的人打开一道道门锁。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>卷闸被抬起一条缝，白宇弯身帮忙抬起更多。夜很深，风也很凉。镇子里也只剩路灯还睁着眼，扑闪扑闪，小朱的眼睛也在扑闪，很亮。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“打扰了。”白宇小声致歉。小朱并不觉得打扰，还有些开心，不然这一晚真不晓得要数多少只羊才能睡着。这次待多久啊？小朱从冰箱里拿出茶叶给他沏好，又去洗手间翻找新牙刷和擦脸帕。吃晚饭了吗？</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇四处看看，耐心回答，眼见小朱竟然打算开火做饭连忙制止。你休息吧，别忙了。白宇把小朱推去卧室，自己去了洗手间收拾。小朱躺回床上卷在被子里，听着门外的动静。白宇在讲电话，声音很低，走来走去，水龙头打开，哗啦啦水流……这些声音像是催眠曲，轻拍他的背。声音淡了，黑暗浓了，小朱快要睡着。有人靠近，贴着他躺下，呼吸也靠近他。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“晚安，小朱。”白宇轻声说话。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“晚安。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱却忽然不困了。他听得到白宇的呼吸声，吞咽喉咙的声音，像是有话梗着。他翻身平躺，转头看白宇，发现白宇抬着手臂挡在眼前，另一只手搭在胸口。窗帘外忽然走过一团晕染的光影，接着是卡车的轰隆声。白宇察觉到目光，转脸望向对方，小朱又侧回脸去。借着光晕勉强看到小朱的睫毛在一眨一眨…</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你醒着吗？”白宇小声问。</p>
        <p>“嗯。”小朱回应他。</p>
        <p>“有人躺在你身边，你会不会安心一些？”</p>
        <p>“……会。”</p>
        <p>“我也能让你安心吗？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇又问道，小朱忽然不知怎么回答，明鑫就像他的枕头一样，抱着当然安心，可白宇不是。他想起明鑫说白宇是千里迢迢为他昭雪而来，脑中也过起了小说戏画，白宇头戴乌沙帽，足登黑棉靴，身着蛟纹袍，手持方锏踏月而来。他横眉纵目，直搅得这地界神鬼不宁，浪涌波兴。地底乌金熊熊燃烧，赤练坐卧其上眦目咧齿，两人纵目相视，定格在志怪小说中的某页。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“能啊。”小朱回答。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我这次来可能会待久一点，明天我会去找一些人问些事情。可能也会需要你的帮忙，可以吗？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱点头答应，方才的戏画有了变动，神官身边又出现一位小吏，也戴着乌帽。跟在神官后面帮忙递送兵器，整理衣袍，开车问路，端茶送水…嗯？不太对……</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇还想说话，听得小朱的呼吸慢下去便闭嘴了。小朱睡着了，没过多久就像秒针一样，身子几乎转了半圈，脑袋就这么抵过来，推都推不开。他也只好转过身来，以腹部对着小朱能留出一些空隙，一手揽着小朱的肩，睡了。两人一觉睡到天亮，白宇恍惚睁眼，才发现小朱几乎钻到他怀里，仍旧睡得喷香。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>屋外有人走动，他吓了一跳，翻身起来却不小心掉了下去，还拽掉了被子。原来他已经被挤到床沿。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“醒啦？”是明鑫。白宇揉揉脑袋，还有些晕，“嗯…你什么时候来的？”</p>
        <p>“该我问你的。我昨儿还问你怎么一点动静都没有，好家伙，刚问完你就来了，还直接睡这儿。吃早饭吗？”</p>
        <p>“那我叫醒他…”白宇终于清醒了，伸了个懒腰。</p>
        <p>“让他睡吧。”明鑫拦下他，“赖床精，叫他起床比让他睡觉都难，我们给他带吧。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> 明鑫戴着棒球帽，假发扎成马尾晾在脑后，灰色卫衣和黑色长裤。白宇第一次看到穿男装的明鑫，有些不习惯，走在路上仍忍不住打量。想找话题，搜肠刮肚无所得，十分尴尬。明鑫先开口了，</p>
        <p>“听说小朱带你去女装店给我买衣服啊？”</p>
        <p>“嗯，我和你体型差不多。”</p>
        <p>“待多久？”</p>
        <p>“不确定。”</p>
        <p>“周六你要是还在镇上，就来天堂岛玩吧。之前对你凶了些，不好意思。”</p>
        <p>“没关系。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你昨天几点来的？没订宾馆啊……”明鑫忽然问道，白宇听出了审讯意味，合着方才道歉就是为了现在审问他。白宇也懒得掩盖了，“我就是来找小朱的，想和他聊聊。而且后续也有事情想找他帮个忙。还是赵主任引荐的。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我才不管你什么赵主任刘主任的，只希望你别总是打破砂锅问到底，差不多就行了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“分情况吧。”白宇也不知自己为什么总要抬杠似的回应，“有时候还是说清楚了比较好，免得让对方有无用的期待。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫果然翻了个白眼，“我和你真是没话聊。小朱看人眼光不行啊…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“是吗？”白宇耸耸肩，“可他很信任你啊。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“看我准，看你不准。”明鑫也呛起来，“豆浆要红豆的，不要糖。你呢？喝什么味儿的？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇愣了一下，“…原味就好，谢谢…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“客气…有点烫小心点。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>争吵以豆浆结束，白宇喝了一口豆浆，嗯，好喝。两人提着早餐慢悠悠往回走，小镇的早晨有些凉，来往行人也不多，只有零星几家冒热气的早点摊热闹些，周围会摆几张折叠塑料桌，几把椅子。人们聚在桌边，呼着热气聊着天，灌下热汤热面，开始生活。回了店里，小朱果然还在睡，现在已经彻底转平了，被子团在身上，手搭在窗边，脑袋乱蓬蓬。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫进了房间冷不丁一把掀起小朱的被子，“起来啦！再睡你还吃不吃早饭了？！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇无意瞥到了一片白色光景，小朱的腿虽然蜷着，但是白，筋肉适中，脚踝的骨节反着白光。穿着白色跨栏背心的后背能看到弓起的肩胛骨。小朱唔了一声，坐起来摇晃几下又躺倒了。明鑫哎呀一声，把衣服抛在小朱脸上，“叫你起床简直了，赶快！起来！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“……你们先吃吧…我困死了…”小朱翻了个身，光着腿晾在床上，脚丫还晃来晃去，看来已经醒了，就是在耍赖。明鑫伸手招白宇进来，“白宇！你来！和我一起把这小子扔出去！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱立刻爬起身，抓起裤子就蹬了进去，一边咕哝，“有人在你怎么不早说…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“……头一回发现白宇这么好使唤呢？以后你就跟他一起睡得了，省闹钟咯。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱推了他一把，“胡说什么东西？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>—</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱的头发乱翘，眼睛也迷迷糊糊睁不开，打着哈欠去了洗手间。白宇和明鑫就在店外的台阶上坐着，太阳升起来了，阳光洒在路面上，正慢慢扩散到街道两边。外带的豆浆包子叠摞着放在台阶上，还冒着热气，阳光靠过来时，热气晕成了金色。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>店门朝南，一个望着右边，那边的街道还没被阳光照亮，透着青蓝的冷气。一个望着左边，那边的街道已经暖融融。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>现在镇里的煤矿已经整改合并了不少，小煤窑都查封，大矿也限制了采煤量，有些矿井被永久封闭，在上面建了展览馆，周末很多人来参观呢。运煤的卡车也少了很多，也就晚上跑煤。水库那边建了河渠引了水，还修了生态公园。顺着往东走就是上千亩的果园实验基地，过半个月黄杏也熟了，到时很多人专程从市里来买呢。你从这里出发，大概也就二十分钟路程就到了。都在变好，是吧？当然我知道，你这么追查到底有你的道理，但我还是希望你别太执念。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>明鑫看向他，“和小朱有关的事，希望你能温和一些。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我会的。”白宇回头看了看，小朱还没出来，就接着问道，“我去找过杨林，他和我说了当时的情况，但是不全。他说赵德邦把小朱叫出去两人单独在一个房间里，他不知道里面发生什么。小朱和你提过吗？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“姓赵的撕了他的准考证，他只和我说了这些。我觉得如果只撕了准考证，不至于那么生气，他本来对市文工团就没什么兴趣……”</p>
        <p>明鑫说了更多，</p>
        <p>“其实我挺想去的，县里挣得太少，我给我妈寄了钱自己也没剩多少。赵德邦后来给我和我妈偷偷打钱，听说有免试的机会就为我争取。可没想到免试的前提是伺候男人的烂事儿。他让杨林和我谈过，我骂他恶心。他也就不提了，不过我猜，他是逼小朱替我去，那天他们可能在聊这个吧？后来你也知道，我破了相，留了案底，被开除了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“伤疤什么的，只是你的经历。”白宇试着安抚，伸手搭在明鑫的肩上，“我从来没觉得你的伤疤吓人。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“嘴真甜…”明鑫笑起来，忽然嗓门大起来，“里屋那个是在洗澡吗？怎么还没好啊，豆浆都凉了！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“好了…好了！”小朱跑出来，捞起豆浆包子坐在两人中间，“我看你俩聊的开心，哪儿敢打扰。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>三人坐在台阶前，各有心事，轻重自知，白宇这次回来，感觉周围的空气柔软了许多，他正在逐渐融入这个镇子，融入故乡；逐渐融入小朱和明鑫，他们成了朋友。</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="more">
      <p>
        <a class="w-more js-112644 w-more-close" href="https://www.lofter.com/blog/monkeytrick#">收起</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="w-opt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="opta js-437380">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第三层（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="js-437380">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-icnt m-icnt-all">
    <p></p>
    <div class="cnt">
      <p></p>
      <div class="txt js-112644">
        <p>
          <strong>第三层（三）</strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>车子停在坡下。白宇一手提着水果，另一手捏着笔记本按着记录地址顺着坡道行走。道边柳树垂下纤长翠绿枝条，剪碎阳光落下斑驳，随着步伐在白色上衣游走而过。小朱跟在他身后，也提着一些水果和保健品，这是他的建议：冒昧打扰而且又要询问人家不愿再提的事，多少得表示一些诚心才好。白宇觉得有道理，跟着照办。可镇子太小，并没有什么稀罕东西能体现心意的分量，两人在超市里逛了几圈最终选定了钙片礼盒，赶早上市的黄杏和一些南方水果。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“稍后我来问，你帮忙记录。”白宇嘱咐完按了门铃。过了一阵才传来走近的脚步声，开门的是位中年女性，盯着他看了许久才问你是白记者？白宇点头。女人叹口气，打开门锁。两室一厅小户型，和赵德邦的小房子很像，应该是安置小区的统一规格。茶几上摆了新鲜水果和两杯热茶。白瓷地砖干净地发光，两人正要换鞋，女人坐回沙发摆摆手，进来吧，别换了，随便坐。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“冒昧拜访，我是白宇，这是我的朋友，小朱。”白宇坐下后，小朱也坐在一边翻开了笔记本。女人搓搓手，低声说道，“你们也是赶巧，再晚一个星期，我们也搬走了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>女人的前夫是一位矿工，在3号井作业。每天从早晨七点到夜里九点，只有中午休息两小时，其余时间都在矿坑里。出事那天，煤矿因为产量未达标所以加班作业，雨越下越大，丝毫不打算停。“其实，要是那天不下雨，也不会出那么大的事。2号井是老矿坑，平时就积满了水。那天听说他们还炸矿了……”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“炸矿？”白宇听到一个从未被赵老师，父亲和刘队提过的词。“炸了几号井？谁指挥的？”小朱看了一眼白宇，将这两字重重勾划。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“3号井。俺那天晚上打电话催他回家来。他说一会儿要炸矿回不去，得盯着。他是小工头，肯定是听领导的安排。可那天雨太大了，俺就没见过那么大的雨，半人高的泥土坡都能冲平，旁边还是十几米深的采空区，怎么想都不合适。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>炸矿使用的炸药和雷管是危险管控物资，存量，单次用量和保质期等都是每日统计并上报的重要数据。这份资料就像飞机和客轮的黑匣子，是事故发生后唯一可以为伤难者作证的证据。但是没有一个人提到炸矿，没有人知道那天居然还炸了矿洞的坑道。白宇起身去了阳台，打了电话给刘队和父亲。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“炸矿？”刘队有些惊诧，“炸药限采管控也是零六年产业结构整顿之后的事了。九九年之后整顿过，但架不住电子办公没全面推广，采矿作业点分布零散，小煤窑整顿查封工作开展艰难这些问题实在影响太多。很多大矿都做不到炸药雷管每日报。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“可那天下暴雨，不仅违规作业还要炸矿，且没有任何提前报备，这已经违反规定了，就没人管吗？”白宇有些急了，声音有些亮。父亲沉默片刻，说道，“炸矿的话，动静会很响，轰隆隆闷响不断，地也会颤很久，下再大雨都能感觉到。我那天去的时候什么动静都没有……”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“报纸和新闻报道透水事故发生时间是十点五十多，将近十一点时候。那时候爸你是不是回了县局…？”白宇顺着炸矿继续说了下去，“我哥在现场。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>对面的两人不再说话，很快父亲退出了微信群语音，刘队接应道，“小白，二十年过去了，会不会是她记错？人的记忆也是会说谎的。你爸年纪大了，受不住这些刺激，以后有什么新进展先和我说吧。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“好…麻烦您安慰安慰他。我只是…”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“叔明白，你也当心一些。”刘队说完也挂断了。白宇从阳台回来，直觉满身寒气，二十年前的深夜到底发生什么，似乎没人说得清楚，女人在说谎吗？这个镇子的人都会忍不住说谎吗？父亲和刘队他们也是从镇子里走出去的人，他们也在不经意间说谎吗？如果是，是为了遮掩什么？真相还是私心？很乱。女人不时偷偷瞄白宇的动静不敢说话，小朱洗了些杏子塞了些给女人说道，“阿姨，这是新下的杏，很甜，你尝尝吧？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇忽然又坐下凑近女人问道，“之前，赵主任也找您谈过话吧？”</p>
        <p>“哪个赵主任？”</p>
        <p>“县日报社的，一个记者。”白宇大概描述了老赵的形象。</p>
        <p>“你这么说，好像有过…持续了好久，烦死人。”</p>
        <p>“对，是他。他想找你们仔细沟通，屡次登门屡次被拒绝。那时你们为什么不见他？”白宇盯着对方的眼睛，想要从中看到过去，看到把老赵拒之门外的这些人到底藏着什么不可见人的东西。“他本打算那时就仔仔细细查个明白。您为什么不见他？您明明是那起矿难的受害者， 有人来还原真相，您为什么不见他？”</p>
        <p>女人看了他许久，捏着手里的杏说道，“矿上赔了四十多万，后来每年过年过节还发钱，一直发到零六年呢。拿了钱手就短，吃了肉嘴就软。那姓赵的平白无故来闹事，我可不敢掺和，就想把日子过下去。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>零六年。白宇又一次听到这个年份，和九九年就像双生子一样牵连搅和在一起。女人不愿意再说，两人只好起身辞别。还有一户人家，也是他们能联系到的最后一户还在镇子里的知情者。那一户也住在这片安置小区，户主是遇难者的弟弟，一个发福的中年男人。见了白宇并没有立刻开门，而是皱着眉头盯了许久。直到他老婆问话，才犹犹豫豫地把门打开。老婆是个健谈的四川女子，热情的拉着白宇和小朱坐下，而且对小朱十分偏爱，端着果盘不断往他面前送。男人则冷着脸坐在一边，”要问啥？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“冒昧打扰了，我是记者。之前和您沟通过，关于九九年的……”</p>
        <p>“我哥那天上夜班，我就知道这些。其他的新闻上、报纸上都说了，你们自己找嘛。”男人有些不耐烦。白宇追问道，“当时你哥哥跟你有没有说过炸矿、放炮之类的词？或听到，感到什么动静？”</p>
        <p>“二十年了，谁记得哦？”男人抱着胳膊，不停摇头。</p>
        <p>老婆却打断说道，“阳山煤矿哇？我晓得，那天下大雨，我还以为地震咯，地在晃！晃了好久。”</p>
        <p>“二十年了，你咋记得清楚？还地在晃，你咋不说天要塌了嘞？”男人抢过话锋，两人争论起来，白宇和小朱只好坐在一边仔细听着，记着。女人也不甘示弱，“我啷个不晓得？壮壮那天一直说婶婶，地震咯哇，爸爸去哪儿咯？我们娘仨抱着睡了一宿，屋顶晃得掉渣滓，你个花心萝北不晓得在哪儿浪哦！？我不说你，你就当我忘咯哇？”</p>
        <p>男人蹭得起身，冲女人嚷了一句，“你当着外人在胡说啥子嘛！？真是瓜婆娘！”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>小朱一直飞速记录的笔也停了，两人有些尴尬地坐着。白宇已经做好了随时起身挡在中间拉架的准备。不过男人也只是发发邪火，嚷完就去厨房做饭了。女人盯着男人哼了一声，转身冲白宇笑开了怀，“小白记者，小朱同志，你们吃饭了吗？留下吃个午饭噻？我那男人做饭还是不错嘞。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“那就不必了……谢谢您。”白宇连连推拒，女人继续解释道，“刚才嗓门大了吓到你了哇？不好意思，他平时脾气挺好嘞。就是一提他哥，他就犯病。之前有个记者，也是追着不放问个没完。还追到他单位，凶巴巴嘞搞得像是审讯一样，这说实话，有点过了哇。他哥死了，矿上赔了不少钱。后来每年过节都发东西，说实话不少了。再翻旧账，没得意思咯。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>白宇还想再问，却被翻旧账三个字哽住了喉咙，只好起身告辞。六十五位矿工，每个人背后都各有辛酸，自己决然没有立场指责对方，只能默默顺着轨迹寻找、追踪、查明、复核每个人的说辞，尽力体谅每个人因创伤破碎的心和极力掩饰的自尊。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>走访也收获了新的信息，结合两户家属的回顾，白宇确定当年矿上的确放了炸药，而且极有可能是引发透水事故的原因。但是为什么要在大雨夜炸矿？事故发生后，矿业集团除了赔款，还在持续给受害者家属发放抚恤金，可为什么直到零六年？九九年至现在，阳山矿业已经进行过几次产业结构调整，领导班子也换了一拨又一波，为什么抚恤金没有一直发下去，而是停止在零六年？零六年，有什么不一样吗？零六年也是小朱被赶出文工团的那一年。白宇回头看向小朱，小朱也望着他。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“明鑫也和我说过，赵德邦在给妻子打钱，零七年退休后就把妻子接过去照顾。他用的会不会也是矿上的钱？”白宇问道。小朱摇摇头，“他根本没和我说过这些。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“…明鑫没和你说过他想去市文工团？赵德邦甚至偷偷帮他活动这些事，你不知道吗？”白宇隐约发现自己好像多嘴闯了祸。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“没有。”小朱坦然望着他，叹了口气，“他很少和我聊自己的事。你接着往下说，他还和你说什么了？”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>风吹来，柳树的枝条轻轻蹭着小朱的肩，将小朱包裹在浓荫里，裹在春天里。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“讲他撕了你的准考证，讲他知道你对市文工团不是很在意……”白玉说一句，看一眼小朱。</p>
        <p>“继续说吧，我听着呢。”小朱撩开柳条，目光里水光闪烁，眼眶红了。</p>
        <p>“讲你想去南方，想离开这个镇子，走了就不回来。但他不知道赵德邦那天叫你出去做什么。他猜是让你做不好的事，比如替他去陪那些人喝酒……，明鑫说对你有愧，所以对你的事格外上心。”白宇说完，连忙补充道，“你不想说就不用讲，其实这些也都是我追着明鑫问的，是我一直问个不停，他拗不过我才说的。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“你这么着急帮他说好话，怕我生他的气啊？”小朱笑起来，“那不如请我吃饭，我就消气。”</p>
        <p>“好！”白宇连忙答应，比起怕小朱生气，其实更怕他伤心。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>天气正好，干脆顺着坡道走下去，路边是都是招牌花花绿绿的不同餐馆。白宇也不停问身后人想吃什么？想喝水吗？吃辣的可以吗？却不得回应。小朱只是默默跟着，忽然站定。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“其实我还是有点生气……”</p>
        <p>“……啊？”白宇愣了一下，转身看回去。</p>
        <p>“生你的气。”小朱闷闷说道，“明知道不该，可还是忍不住。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“小朱？”白宇走近他，却不知道该怎么办，明鑫要是在就好了，可以迅速岔开话题，可以逗小朱开心。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“赵老师、明鑫都只和你说自己心底的想法，什么都不告诉我。也羡慕你想做什么就做什么，想问什么就问什么，而且都能得到答案。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“因为我是外人吧。”白宇尴尬地笑了笑，“毕竟事情查清楚后，我也不会再回来。所以觉得和我但说无妨吧。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>时值正午，阳光普照。</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“我才不信。”小朱笑了笑，“你也会说谎了。”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 第三层（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三层（四）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>镇派出所和县公安局两地距离并不远，白宇几乎天天往返周转于两地，追着询问零六年和九九年的夜晚。值班的警员们闭口不谈，他便干脆每天定点来溜达蹲点，也没人来驱赶。刘队最近似乎也很忙，市里总是有案子，脱不开身。白宇只能和他电话联系，沟通纪检委的立案规划和调查进度，他还有更激进的想法，直接将这两件事的疑点举报到纪检委，以此“胁迫”对方立案追查。</p><p> </p><p>“也许有点太过了，但我真的需要刘队你帮我，不然我还是什么都查不到…太多东西都被压着，藏着，没人愿意开口。”白宇实在没辙，眼看时间一天天过去却毫无进展，急得失眠。</p><p> </p><p>刘队沉默许久，问道，“小白，这招我不是没想过，但你也知道，立案取证是很复杂的流程，毕竟都是人来查，既然要查就要有线索和依据。那有无当事人给你提供？那两户人家愿不愿意提供线索？明鑫和小朱愿不愿意？你说九九年之后煤矿改制了，可贪腐问题还存在，那证据呢？不是你想查就能查的呀。”</p><p> </p><p>“我有赵主任的笔记本，那些还不能算吗？…”</p><p> </p><p>“……老赵的身体已经垮了，你把这本子捅到纪检委去，他们一窝蜂拥过去取证，老赵还活不活了？而且上来就是阳山矿，这么大的矿背后不知道要牵连多少人…而且现在整体运作正常，还被评为省模范企业，他们不一定愿意查。而且谁举报，谁负责，你悠着点。”</p><p> </p><p>“九九年新闻和报纸里压根没提炸矿的事，违规作业的处分能有多重？”白宇说到一半，忽然想起来赵主任说过自己的新闻稿是被删减的！而且当时赵主任的顶头上司现在正在省里任职。背后不由泛上一层寒意。不过刘队还是同意先和纪检委的朋友聊一聊，打探一波风声。</p><p> </p><p>“小白你接下来的每一步都要慎重，别打草惊蛇，安全第一。”刘队反复叮嘱，白宇连连答应。</p><p> </p><p>在镇上消磨了一周，白宇已经彻底熟悉这里的作息规律。白天在外奔走调查，夜里回小朱店里休息，他也想过避免麻烦干脆去住酒店，但小朱总是准时打电话给他询问他在哪儿，随后开车来接。两人在车里的大多数时间是小朱说话，聊自己今天做了什么，白宇或沉默或应和，脑子里却是空的，空荡荡，灌满了风。今天是周六，他挂断和刘队的电话，才发现小朱已经给他拨了好几个。</p><p> </p><p>“去明鑫店里吗？”小朱询问，“你今天好忙啊，电话都打不进来。你在哪儿我去接你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在县局外面…你来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“听声音觉得好累啊，今天不顺利吗？”小朱不会过问细节，白宇自然也不方便多聊，只是长叹一声，咽下千万字再说一声还行。</p><p> </p><p>明鑫的变装秀依然热闹，客人挤满了小小的天堂岛，互相踩着脚，密不透气几乎快要憋死。白宇实在没什么兴致，点了酒喝下去只觉得苦，坐在卡座里依然被吵闹喧哗包围，耳朵生疼。他起身去了舞池幕布后面的化妆间，房间里面和上次看到的一样乱，桌子上堆满各种缀着亮片的衣服，白宇留意到角落的衣架上挂着那件黑色裙子，罩着防尘罩，标签还没撕，当宝一样挂着。他伸手捻了捻裙子的拉链防尘罩忽然起了坏心思，接着拉开拉链，一把拽掉了裙子上的标签。</p><p> </p><p>“去你的天堂岛……”</p><p>白宇盯着房间里明媚鲜艳的舞裙，胸腔里逐渐澎湃起一股怒气。这哪儿是什么天堂岛，发生过的事情会真的忘记吗？平白无故死去的亲人用钱就可以彻底堵上嘴吗？受到伤害，就索性抛去身为男人的过去，就是真的解脱吗？可一想到明鑫他们，白宇的心口就会疼痛，还没有查到真相啊，它就被踩在脚下，变成嵌入缝隙里的煤灰，最后被翻新的土壤和肥料掩埋，上面长出金黄杏子，于是大家决定都忘记，都闭嘴，用杏子来掩盖一切。</p><p> </p><p>忽然有人敲门，白宇吼道，“谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“是我，你怎么了？难受啊？”是小朱，“明鑫说你来后台了，我过来看看，开门啊。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇的怒气忽然都下去了，他起身去开门，看到小朱在门外，端杯热水。他本来是想接水杯的，应该是的，却伸手将人拉进怀里，把自己贴在小朱身上。怀里的人愣了一下，随后拍着他的后背安抚他，“你不舒服啊，那…喝点热水吧。我端着怪累的…哈哈…”他不说话，只是紧紧抱着，小朱的肩不宽厚，下颌埋在又软又暖的帽子里可以闻到淡淡的洗衣粉香味。小朱终于开始轻轻挣扎试图挣脱，但并不用力，“松开手吧，你抱太紧了…我有点不习惯……”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉…我有点累，所以想找个人靠一下…”</p><p>白宇接过水杯，仰头饮了。小朱整了整领子，坐在他对面的椅子上，望着他的一举一动。</p><p>“你最近天天在县局和派出所转悠，还是没有进展吗？”</p><p>白宇点点头，“越走越深，回不了头，可始终浓雾一团，散不开…”</p><p> </p><p>隔着房间门依旧可以听到舞池的喧闹和音乐，轰隆隆，闷闷地响在耳边。两人静静坐着，一个望着地面，一个望着对方。白宇隐约听得出歌曲是《花心》，的确是明鑫的口味，是老歌却节奏悠扬，静坐片刻不由跟着哼唱起来。</p><p> </p><p>花的心藏在蕊中，空把花期都错过，你的心忘了季节，从不轻易让人懂。</p><p>……</p><p>春去春会来，花谢花会再开，</p><p>只要你愿意，只要你愿意…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小朱深吸了一口气，像是下了很大的决心，“需要我帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“会让你为难吗？”白宇猛地抬头，他切实需要，却开不了口。他揭开层层盒子，小朱就是盒子的秘密，俨然守着一段过去不愿展露，他又翻开层层花瓣，却只发现干枯的花蕊，那仍旧是小朱的秘密。许多人告诉他不要惊扰，他便只好退出去，焦急地、沉默着等待盒子打开的时刻，花心绽放的那天。</p><p> </p><p>“如果是你，应该不会。”小朱笑了笑，“赵老师和明鑫一定和你说了很多有的没的，他们过度紧张了。我是隐瞒了一些事，并不是为了我自己。赵老师太急太凶了，我怕他吓到她们，所以才不说。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇终于发现了另一条路径，大概也是最暗最曲折的一条路。小朱看他一眼，小声说道，“我知道一些被送去陪酒的女生。但是不等合适的人出现，我想她们也不愿再提。如果我告诉你，你能帮她们吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我尽力，一定尽力。我最近在收集证据和线索，整理好就可以递送纪检委请求立案调查。我现在缺的就是站得住的证据和线索。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？那我先替她们谢谢你。”小朱叹了口气，“她们等了十几年，有的人已经结婚生子做了妈妈，还是忘不掉。可是我没什么办法，只能陪她们聊聊天。你能帮大家，是真的太好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“该说谢谢的人是我才对。谢谢你，小朱，谢谢，谢谢…”白宇一连说了许多谢谢，到最后语调有些颤抖，小朱走近后蹲下身抬头看他，“你哭了啊？”</p><p> </p><p> “大概是困了…”白宇辩解道，擦了擦眼角。</p><p> </p><p>小朱起身拥抱他，轻轻拍他的背，“困的话会打哈欠的。”</p><p> </p><p>“小朱，如果你愿意讲的话，能不能告诉我赵德邦那天晚上叫你出去做什么？”白宇抱着对方，轻声询问，小朱笑起来，“我需要想想……”</p><p> </p><p>“忘记了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是想想要不要告诉你…”</p><p> </p><p>“是明鑫猜的那样吗？逼你去…”</p><p> </p><p>白宇点到为止，小朱也没有回应。两人静静拥抱着彼此，音乐降了下去，人声喧哗也弱了，大概散场了。有脚步声靠近，咔哒咔哒是高跟鞋的声音，明鑫要来了吧？白宇准备松开手，却发现小朱并没有这个打算，双手依然环抱着自己的后背。明鑫要来了，不松开手吗？这样面对明鑫好不好？莫名的做贼心虚让白宇有些紧张。门被推开，明鑫出现在门口，哇了一声，杏眼圆瞪。</p><p> </p><p>“我说你怎么突然跑了，哥俩感情不错啊？”</p><p>明鑫笑着调侃，甩掉高跟鞋进屋开始卸妆换衣服。他脱去长裙，又从旁边拣了条短裤和半袖衫换上，说道，“小朱，晚上我老板不在，你不用走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们俩都在这儿凑热闹吗？不合适吧……”小朱推脱了。</p><p> </p><p>明鑫看了白宇一眼，又瞄了瞄小朱，“没事儿啊，反正周六嘛，放松放松，咱们仨聊聊天儿玩玩牌呗。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还是回店里吧…，明天我们来看你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>明鑫把两人送出门去，忽然招手叫小朱过去，白宇先上车了。隔着车窗看到明鑫凑在小朱耳边说些什么，小朱忽然推了对方一把，胡说什么东西？只是朋友！明鑫笑着揉乱小朱的头发，我还不知道你？旁观者清！你就是喜欢吧？</p><p> </p><p>白宇假装没听到，小朱上了车也不说话，只是闷头发动车子一脚油门踩到底，车子拐上了大路。夜深了，卡车也多起来，他们的小车夹在货车之中，时停时走。拣来的闲言碎语被关在车厢里，空气逐渐闷热，引得他焦躁。</p><p> </p><p>索性按下车窗，风声卷着煤灰和土渣侵入，白宇忽然觉得呼吸顺畅了，粗粝的空气可以让他冷静，可是小朱对着他说话、呼吸，拥抱他时，他便慌了。</p><p> </p><p>“明鑫总是胡闹，你别听他的。”小朱说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我什么都没听到…”</p><p> </p><p>白宇说完才发现撒谎什么的，已经成了条件反射。来了这里，或者说面对小朱就会忍不住说谎，一个又一个，掩盖了一层又一层，薄如蝉翼的谎言掩盖着跳动的心，扑通扑通。 </p><p> </p><p>他靠近了过去，撞在了一大束层叠柔软轻薄的花上，只要层层拨开就可以知道全部。他靠近了小朱，却被那些易碎的小小谎言挡着，一瞬间，他捕捉到了那丝游移不定的心意，可下一刻就溜走了。</p><p> </p><p><br/>——</p><p>第三层—完结</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 第四层（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四层（一）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小朱！你报警了吗？谁让你报警了？？！”</p><p>“张明鑫，你给我从窗台上滚回来！！”</p><p> </p><p>绑着安全绳的警察从窗户上方悬吊而下，一脚将蹲在窗边扒着窗棂的明鑫踹了进去。吼他的男人伸手将他搂入怀里一起被撞倒在地，接着就泪流满面，一巴掌、接着一巴掌用力抽他的后背。明鑫红着眼睛抱紧男人终于哭出声，脸上的伤疤尤其红。</p><p> </p><p>门外还站着两人，赵主任和小朱。那个男人上午从县里赶来说要给明鑫送些东西，结果三人刚到楼下就看到聚堆吱吱喳喳的人群，抬头望去就看到把双腿垂在六楼窗外摇晃的明鑫。男人扔了东西就往楼里冲，嘱咐一声快报警就消失无踪。明鑫不打算真跳楼，但每次也的确不是闹着玩，因为每次都挑选小朱不在身边的时候。</p><p> </p><p>六楼的这间宿舍是明鑫租住的小单间，三百一个月，小朱晚上会来。被文工团赶出来后，两人就在这里猫着，一个继续打工攒钱，一继续温书备考。屋子窄小，也没有阳台，只放得下一张上下铺和一张小桌，两把窄小椅子。洗衣服要用楼道尽头的公共洗衣机，煮饭要去四楼的公共厨间。冬天靠两扇不过三匝长的暖气片取暖，夏天靠一只壁挂老风扇吹凉。也没有冰箱，小朱每次来都只能拿些方便即食的食物，不然隔夜可能会坏掉。</p><p> </p><p>虽然宿舍又小又破，但明鑫总可以把这里收拾得干净明亮。他的参考书和明鑫的小说堆放整齐，被褥折叠平整，衣服也洗得干净，仔细闻，有一股消毒剂独有的薄荷气味，小朱喜欢这里。以前明鑫胡闹着寻死觅活的时候从来都是在外面。可这次竟然选择了两人容身的小房间，选择从这里结束一切…</p><p> </p><p>男人搂着明鑫拍着他的背，嘴里轻声念叨着：明鑫啊，你怎么想不开，你要是走了你妈妈怎么办？你抛下你妈妈可太狠心了，抛下小朱，抛下我们，太狠心了。明鑫哭累了，深吸口气起身看着他。男人也吸了吸鼻子，抹了把眼泪把明鑫的手捏在手心里紧紧攥着：一道疤而已，多大的事儿，值得我们明鑫这么难过吗？遮住不看它就好了，不难过，不难过…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这便是明鑫和天堂岛的老板的故事。小朱说完最后一句，转脸看向白宇，“是不是很老套，他比明鑫大，以前在机关食堂做采购，和明鑫妈妈是同事。心地好，知道阿姨生活拮据就经常悄悄送些米面油给阿姨。后来还给明鑫送东西，一些是明鑫妈妈买的，一些是他买的。那天他跟我们一起回镇上。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人夜里躺在一起时，总会聊起别人的过去，白天的时候，白宇则会沿着小朱提供的信息前去探访，询问那些女子，安慰和陪伴她们难以启齿的隐秘。如若不去问不去看，她们就隐藏在镇子里安心做着手里的工作，抚育怀里的孩子，可能是超市店员，是果蔬摊贩，兴许还可能是在面案上耕耘面团的厨师。但提起这个秘密时，她们会短暂恍惚，随后蜷缩四肢陷入颓唐，又变回那晚的女孩，脆弱无助声嘶力竭仍不得救。</p><p> </p><p>小朱记得很多事，知道很多人的过去，守望他们幽深的回忆，每当白宇问起都会耐心回应，时间也开始变得年轻，白宇跟着一起回到镇子里每个人的青年时代，不同角度的回忆串起了九几年至零六年的悠长岁月。</p><p> </p><p>可小朱对自己的事却点到为止。有那么一刻，白宇忽然觉得身边躺着的人不真实，小朱的情绪呢？之前曾表现出来的不耐烦和愤怒呢？随着他的接近已经逐渐消失，或者说感受不到了。他伸手去触摸，指尖点在对方的脸颊上，又慌忙收回。</p><p> </p><p>“想干什么？”小朱轻声问道。</p><p>“你为什么从来不讲你自己。”白宇问道。</p><p>“你没问呀。”</p><p>“我不敢问。”</p><p>“怕什么？怕我生气吗？”小朱轻声笑起来。</p><p>“怕你因为回忆而伤心。”</p><p>白宇始终记得那些因为过去而流泪的女子，眼泪冲刷过脸颊时，他可以看到那些人眼中被封闭压抑了十几年的恐惧厌恶、悲伤委屈、自暴自弃、自艾自怜，她们的一部分就枯萎坏死在那时，永远长不大。</p><p> </p><p>你在房间里塞这么多东西，连个落脚处都难找。窗帘一丝光线都透不进来，房间的门锁又多又密，这儿像是装着很多走不出去的回忆，你又不允许其他人窥探，明鑫也不行。白宇有些困了，说话声越来越低像是耳语。我通过你知道明鑫的过去，知道天堂岛的来历；也只有通过你才能知道那些受害的女孩竟然就在这个镇子里，也只有听到你的名字，她们才能放下不安与自卑，逐渐坦然面对伤口。可是小朱，我总觉得，我距离真相越近，离你就越远。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，要是用得上我，就尽管吩咐好了…”小朱笑嘻嘻答应，“赵老师不是让你有任何事问我就行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是这样的…小朱，赵老师一定不是那个意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“你总爱说不是这样，不是这样…在你来之前，很多事就是这样…怎么你一来了，这个也不是这样，那个也不是这样。”小朱支起身子，趴在白宇身边，声调也提高了。“……让人生气。”</p><p> </p><p>“我又惹你生气了吗？”白宇问道。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“气你怎么不早点来？我给你大哥扫了七八回墓，你都没回来看过一次。我问赵老师这是谁的墓，他也不告诉我。还有明鑫，第二天就把我的东西打包好送去我家，那间宿舍的门锁都换了，我进都进不去。你们怎么都这样…”</p><p> </p><p>白宇连忙坐起身来，一把将人拽进怀里弯着身子拍背，轻声道歉又小声安慰。小朱趴在他的腿上侧躺着，忽然说道，</p><p> </p><p>“那天晚上，赵德邦找我出去不是逼我替明鑫。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇没有回应，只是屏息凝神静静等待。</p><p> </p><p>“他叫我去楼外面见一个人。那人你也认识…”</p><p> </p><p>白宇的心咯噔一下，“赵主任？！”</p><p> </p><p>小朱看了他一眼，点点头，“所以我说，我不那么恨赵德邦。因为不是他逼我的，是我自愿去的，毕竟我是男的，他们也不会对我怎么样。受害女生的资料都是我收集来的，但我没给他，他也建议我先保存好。”</p><p> </p><p>“……赵德邦知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“知道。现在呢，还觉得我离你远吗？”</p><p> </p><p>白宇笑了笑，揉乱了小朱的头发，发丝软软的缠着指尖，清爽薄凉瞬间被指尖的热度晕染。小朱侧过脸看了他一会儿，忽然抬手搂着他的肩，支起另半边身子迎了过去。</p><p> </p><p>很近，但还差一点。</p><p> </p><p>白宇按照自己的理解，迎过去弥补了最后一丝空隙。可嘴唇刚刚贴触，小朱就躲了，一个扑腾翻过身去裹着毯子背对着白宇嚷嚷道，</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，我都告诉你了，你也胡闹够了！睡觉！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人背向而眠。只是白宇凌晨再起来时，小朱这支秒针又转到他怀里了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 第四层（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>第四层（二）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大湖迎来初春，水位涨了许多，淹没了冬日里浮出的小岛，去年割断的芦苇丛已经长出了新绿茎干。这是从水库中分离修筑出的一片人工湖泊，足有上百公顷的辽阔水域，修成了生态公园。也是第一次来时，小朱父母提到的生态园。</p><p> </p><p>白宇一早起来轻手轻脚从床上翻下地，小朱似乎略有察觉，伸手够了一把，随后睡熟又不再动。他从在门口的挂兜里取了车钥匙就走了。五点多，清晨的雾气还没散，跑了一夜的运煤车，雾里透着灰色。循着地址一路向东开去，白宇只觉得路面越来越红，湖水越来越近，赤橘色也从远处如点墨一样从一点迅速晕开，接着从湖水深处涌出一团浓烈的橘，是太阳升起来。</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦拄着手杖立在行人步道的入口处，见他靠近了抬手挥了挥，“来了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇问道，“非要来湖边？不能在你家说么…”</p><p> </p><p>“咋？你怕我推你下去啊？”赵德邦哈哈笑道，“湖边都是红外摄像头，我有什么想不开。你昨天半夜给我打电话说要聊小朱的事情。我以为他都告诉你了呢，你不是挺替他出头的嘛，他还不告诉你？”</p><p> </p><p>白宇听到小朱两字有些恍惚，“他说了一部分，有一部分没准还是撒谎。我不能全信。”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦哦了一声忽然问道，“明鑫最近好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“明鑫很好，他恋爱了。”白宇决定起一个话头，想来想去，大概也只有明鑫能打开赵德邦的话匣子。赵德邦果然有些惊讶的哦了一声，而后叹了口气，“他谈的那个人好不好？该不会还是那个给他妈妈送米面油的家伙吧？”</p><p> </p><p>听到熟悉的情节，这次轮到白宇惊讶了。明鑫喜欢男人，看来赵德邦也知道而且沉默接受了，是小朱告诉他的吗？赵德邦说道，“明鑫刚考入文工团时还和一个女孩处了几个月对象。可小朱考进来以后，他就变了，有人传他俩的小话，说他俩谈恋爱。男人和男人搞对象可不像话，我骂过他，他顶嘴顶得那叫一个理直气壮，我恨不得要揍他，又怕他一气之下做糊涂事，愁死我了。”</p><p> </p><p>小朱从未和他提过这件事，或者说小朱向他透露的过去中从来没有自己的影子，全部都抹掉了，抹掉所有人和自己的情绪沟通。伤心的，开心的，心痛的，心动的回忆全部抹掉不为人知。</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦记性很好，从零六年幽幽说开去。两个小孩的关系有多好呢？明鑫恨不得把他揣在自己衣兜里，练习的时候趁着排队的空档，都要凑过去和小朱问声早安，下了课又送小朱去学校上课。他起初不觉得有问题，后来是团里的学生们传闲话，说明鑫在和男孩谈恋爱，追着人家不放什么的。现在年轻人开放，观念也开放，可那时候这是多丢人的事啊，他找明鑫谈过几次，每次都以大吵一架结尾，气个半死。</p><p> </p><p>“零五年突然来了个赵主任，和小朱关系很好，说是给他补课，隔三差五来团里找他。后来我知道他是个记者，还是来翻旧账的，跟你一样。”赵德邦说完回头看了白宇一眼，“你那天骂了我一顿走了，当然我也没输，不过我不怪你。倘若是我自己的儿子为了还人清白却被人害死，我就是拼了命也要为他申冤，不然我还是个人吗？当然我也不是那天才想明白的，零六年那会儿我就想明白了，可我有什么本事呢？吃的用的都是东家给的，要是把东家的碗砸了，我怎么过活呢？那时我还在给明鑫攒娶媳妇的钱，没办法。”</p><p> </p><p>“你愿意讲讲九九年五月十八日那天晚上吗？或者早一些，我哥还活着的时候，我想听听他的事。”</p><p>白宇说道，语气平和，他的确很平静，赵德邦那一大段的过往描述更像是融合在风声中的蛙鸣，聒噪而无太多意义，他总有千万种话术来粉饰过往的真相。白宇要听的是赵德邦没有说出口的话，和极力隐藏的过去。赵德邦不再说话，而是低头向前走去。越走越深，他们距离湖边越来越远，路途忽然变得陡峭，他们爬上了堤岸，堤岸的另一边就是小时候曾来过的那片湖，水被泄放到新的区域后，这片地区已经成了一处湿地滩涂，只有零星水洼分布，成了南渡北归的候鸟们的临时栖息地。</p><p> </p><p>“我让你调案宗，调不出来啊？”赵德邦问道。</p><p> </p><p>“你明明知道我为什么不调。生怕他们不知道有人要翻案呢？这段时间我也够显眼了。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实我也好奇，你凭什么觉得你就能查个明白呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“凭他是我哥。凭他帮过的人都还有点良心，知道我在查都愿意提供证据。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇掏出录音笔，按下录音键，“赵德邦，我有记者证，可以从事调查工作以协助纪检委和公安机构，但举证的材料需要保证程序正义。所以，我现在明确告诉你，接下来我们的谈话会被录音，将来如有必要会用做证据呈交至司法或执法机关，你有无异议？”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦瞪着一双褐色的老眼凝视着他，“好小子，你在这儿等着我呐？”</p><p> </p><p>“九九年，四月十八日，”白宇问道，“下午两点半，你和另外两名同伙从看守所接走刘小冬。一周后，刘小冬被人发现死于水库，尸检报告证明刘小冬是生前被勒死后抛尸于此地，死亡时间超过将近一周，也就是说当时人被你们接走后，就被杀害了。现在你就站在二十年前刘小冬的被害地。你有什么想说的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦问道，“你从哪儿知道的这些内容…”</p><p> </p><p>“这些内容来自我哥的日记，也只有这些。案宗始终被镇派出所扣着，既不交接案件派人跟进，也不归档封存入库。就这么悬着，悬了二十年。像个鬼影一样藏在518矿难后面？你见过我大哥，也被他审过，这些应该也是他想问你的原话。你没什么想说的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“白宇。”赵德邦叹了口气，“你哥他是个好人，所以这儿容不下他。我劝他别查，别搅和进去，过了风声再说，他不听。刘小冬我真的不认识，他的死真的和我没关系。当时也做了笔录，你哥都给我开证明了，证明我真的不在场。”</p><p> </p><p>“五月十八日那天晚上，县公安局有人接警，报警人是你，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，是我。我当时在矿上巡逻啊，炸药用多了，地在晃，我这不得赶紧报警。那天县公安局值班人太少，你爸也不在…”</p><p> </p><p>“你撒谎。”白宇冷淡反驳道，“你十点四十多报警的时候，矿还没塌。而且你说的原话是：有人要死了。这是什么意思？当晚去矿上的警察前后共有两波，第一波是我父亲带队共八人，第二波是我哥他们，共六人。这就是县公安局和镇派出所当晚的全部警力。你有什么要说的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>白宇忍着不去提自己的猜想，这是将来要提交纪检委的证据，尽量保持客观才能被充分使用。赵德邦笑了笑，似乎猜得到他的意图，哽着一口气辩解道，“我还是那句话，我在巡逻，发现矿炸塌了，我报警了，就这样。后来还被传唤到警察局去，说我报假警要拘留我。警局没人值班，我等了很久。”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦陈述的事件是发生过的，但都是扭曲掩盖过的，是纯粹以果推因的隐瞒。白宇几乎要把录音笔按断，“你在担心什么？害怕交代幕后人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦哽了一下，“…我怕啥？他们能把我怎么样？！”</p><p> </p><p>“是矿上的吗？”白宇问道，“或者…不仅仅来自矿上？他们还在任么？”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦看了看他，“所以我跟你哥说见好就收，你也是，到此为止吧。别逼我了，给我留条活路吧。”</p><p> </p><p>录音笔的低电量提示灯开始闪烁，白宇只好按下暂停键。远处飞来白色的鸟，三三两两在滩涂里落下，倏忽间又扑棱棱飞走。赵德邦还从衣兜里变戏法一样翻出一小袋面包，用手捻下一块块碎屑抛洒过去，鸟群争相抢夺，滩涂热闹起来。</p><p> </p><p>“那些姑娘我也心疼，我想救，可我没办法。”赵德邦又开始聊小朱的事，“我想着，忍一忍就过去了，没准儿还能调去市文工团。但我没想到他们还看上明鑫了，可吓坏了。我之前求过小朱，小朱都没答应。谁知道临汇演前一天，那个赵编辑突然找上门来，小朱就突然答应了，还有点吃惊。我不知道那天发生什么事，送他们去了矿区，和姓赵的等在外面。大概过了一个多小时才接到人。问了小朱，他说…”</p><p> </p><p>白宇立刻打断对方，“我不想听你说…别说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你还是问他吧，我也不想说了。”赵德邦望着水面，背着手站着，像一只枯槁的鱼鹰。</p><p> </p><p>回去的路上，车子走走停停，车子像是一只茧壳，自己就被裹在里面挣脱不得。即便挣脱开这层束缚，镇子的街道上倾斜游走的日光，远处的矿山和高塔又是另一层茧壳。白宇似乎明白了从文工团被赶出去的明鑫为什么要寻死觅活，为什么要成为女人模样。似乎也明白小朱为什么在讲述过程中主动抹掉自己对人的情绪。他终于找到那丝游离的情绪——一种持续性自我攻击的羞耻，这份羞耻中和掉了有色彩的情绪，压抑着对人的回应。明鑫，一直以来感情不得回应让你很难过吧，可脸被划伤的那一刻，兴许你是喜悦的。小朱，继续隐瞒吧，让它尘封吧，不必告诉我……</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小朱正在忙着改车，沾了浑身的机油，从车子下面钻出来时看到靠在门边失魂落魄的白宇。</p><p> </p><p>“你哪儿去了？早晨明鑫还给你带早饭了。我放冰箱啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“小朱，你知道的吧？”白宇开口问道。雾在外面飘就够了，他要看清楚小朱，要撕开浓雾。</p><p> </p><p>“知道啥？”</p><p> </p><p>白宇走近他，眼眶有些酸痛，握起小朱沾满机油的手说道，</p><p>“其实你知道明鑫对你的感情就就是喜欢。很早的时候就知道，明鑫热烈地爱过你，淹没了你对他的回应，令你不知所措，是吗？这份爱大概在零六年12月31日那天达到顶峰，他为了保护你脸上落了疤，可是物极必反，这之后就是衰减和怀疑，所以他为了求得回应而伤害自己…你其实是可以感觉到的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>小朱开始挣脱，白宇却紧紧扣着他的手。</p><p>“我从明鑫和赵德邦的回忆里能感受到热烈和温柔，也能看到自私和自怜，他们的情绪让我相信事件的真实性。可我从你这里感受到的只有刻意的平静，像我哥留下的案宗一样。你可以恨别人，无论是谁……”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”小朱问道，声音有些飘，“任何人都行？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，任何人都可以。恨任何人都可以，爱任何人也都可以，告诉他们，走近他们，或者放弃他们，忘记他们，都可以…”</p><p> </p><p>白宇将小朱拥在怀里。小朱叹了口气，转而抬起手抓着白宇后背的上衣，逐渐越抓越紧。随后紧贴在他的胸口，将脸颊埋在他的衣服褶皱里，沉默着怒吼，无一丝声音，如大湖的浮冰轰然碎裂，淹入水下的沉寂。</p><p> </p><p>“明鑫爱着你的时候，你能感觉到吗？”白宇小声问道，“他现在放下你了，你会难过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为…他在可怜我。”小朱抬眼看他。</p><p> </p><p>“我呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道。”小朱这么说，手却没松开。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道，你昨天晚上就知道了…”白宇笑了笑，贴着对方的额头，“明鑫走了，我来了，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>小朱没有说话，只是抱紧了他，热切的胸膛相贴着，心跳互相牵绊，心脏忽然一阵抽痛，大概是心窍又通了一处的感觉，接着热流灌入，大湖浮冰已解，再看又是河开燕返的暖阳之春。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 第四层（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四层（三）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>阳山矿位于小镇东北方向，顺主干道开出去上省道，大约二十分钟就到矿区集团管片。这里是矿业集团的产业园区，有几十万职工和常住人口，居民区、学校、医院、政府单元全部配套。拥挤在居民区里的老矿务局已经被阳山矿业集团兼并，改制成了有限责任公司。</p><p> </p><p>白宇是第一次来矿区，全靠副驾座的赵德邦指路。车子越走越深，运煤的卡车开始出站，空气也变得灰蒙蒙。高塔越来越多，普遍底座宽圆，塔颈笔直，滚滚白色浓烟从顶部喷出，那是煤矿作业区的冷却塔，正在通宵运转。</p><p> </p><p>“你带我来矿上干什么？”白宇话音刚落，迎面闯来一辆满载的中型卡车，他立刻打轮，车头向道边冲甩过去，一个急刹车终于熄火在路边。白宇吓出一身冷汗，“没看见迎面的车吗，还要超车？！”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦不以为意，“少跑一趟就少挣好几千，谁愿意等？行啦，这不是没事儿么。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇不再回应，发动车子后左右看了个仔细才转入车道，这下他再也不分神了，小心盯着前后左右车辆。赵德邦慢悠悠说道，“咱们一会儿去新田矿的2号井看看去。”</p><p> </p><p>“当年出事的矿是吗？”白宇问道，“你每次约我的时间地点总让人起疑。上次是大早晨在湖边见面，这次又是大晚上来矿区。”</p><p> </p><p>“我都老了，能打得过你吗？”赵德邦咳嗽了一声，“白天这条路跑的都是运煤车，都是上百吨的重卡。你从来没来过，根本不敢在路上跑。况且你要查案子嘛，我就带你来矿区看一看。出事的矿井还在，顺便见个人嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“见谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“刘小冬的爸爸，那个疯子的老汉儿，还在矿区。我们平时还是会约着喝酒的。”赵德邦看了白宇一眼，“你瞪我干啥，谁让你一直觉得是我害死那小子，我说啥你也不信，就干脆带你过来看看。”</p><p> </p><p>刘小冬这个名字在白宇的记忆里，始终很难和那个衣装凌乱，被铐在暖气管上呵呵傻笑的疯子对上。他父亲是个口音浓重的干瘦老人，在矿上做门卫，窄小房间角落里趴着一只狼狗，见到他们二人进去立刻起身冲着他们吠叫，老刘训了它一声，才乖乖趴下呜呜几声不再动。</p><p> </p><p>“你从市里来啊…”老刘盯着白宇问道，“来干嘛？”</p><p>白宇说不出口，搜肠刮肚时，赵德邦说道，“查你儿子的案子来咯。”</p><p>老刘愣了一下，“死了都二十年了，查他干啥。”</p><p>“那不管死了多少年都是你儿子啊。你喝醉咯跟我念叨，现在没喝酒就不认啦？”赵德邦说话似乎从来不会委婉，句句戳人痛楚，白宇拽了拽他的衣服边，赵德邦啧了一声，“老哥你顺便帮我个忙，不然这臭小子就认准是我不放。我说啥他都不信，愁死人。”</p><p> </p><p>老刘低下头去，不再说话。白宇打开了录音笔，问道，“您还记得白警官吗？二十年前，负责调查刘小冬死因的那位警察。”</p><p>“记得，你是谁？”</p><p>“他是我大哥，我是他弟弟。”</p><p>“哦，当时有两个人来查，一个是你哥。”老刘凭着记忆开始往下说，“我儿子没出息，进了文工团不学好，和一帮混混天天去歌舞厅，恰好赶上严打被抓了，要交钱才能把他保出来，上万块钱我反正拿不出来。后来听说有人给他交了，是矿上的地痞，这下子他彻底不认家门了，做些什么脏事儿我也不知道，也不想管。早就想断绝关系了…”老刘越说越激动，桌子拍得哐哐响，狗都吓醒了。</p><p> </p><p>“人都没了，你就别骂了，再说你儿子在矿上风光的时候没少伺候你烟酒钱。”赵德邦劝说道。</p><p> </p><p>“他那钱我稀罕吗？谁知道他跟哪些人鬼混挣来的，我听说那是他卖屁股挣的！用这钱买酒给我，可真孝顺！”老刘没什么文化，用词也不文雅。白宇安抚道，“刘叔，咱们消消气慢慢说。据您回忆，小冬不只进过一次拘留所？”</p><p> </p><p>“肯定不是啊，每次进去人家就通知我去看他，我这个老脸丢的一干二净。他妈气跑了，我身子不好，只能顶着个铁脑袋过去。你猜怎么着！这小兔崽子在人家所里吃得好睡得香，还胖了！什么这个大哥给他钱，那个大哥发誓保他出去…还说拘他的警察都和他是老朋友了，不要脸…”</p><p> </p><p>“之前拘他的人，是谁？”白宇问道。</p><p> </p><p>“也姓刘，这不就攀上关系了嘛。这个刘警官，看不懂。不爱说话，心思沉。和那些黑警不一样，但也看着不像好人。”老刘看着地面低声咕哝，“我儿子死了，你哥来调查，那个刘警官和你哥是搭档来着，后来调走了哇？”</p><p> </p><p>白宇忽然打了个冷战，看向赵德邦，“刘警官…镇里熟脸多，可没那么多刘警官…”</p><p> </p><p>“调去市局了，比你爸他们晚一年，立了三等功被调走了。”赵德邦说道，“升官了。零六年我报警的时候，来接警的就是他。我早就报警了，过了一个多小时他才带人过来。幸好还有个不要命的赵记者，要不然我都不晓得能不能见到我儿子了。”</p><p> </p><p>刘队，白宇满脑子都是这个父亲介绍来帮助他的人，到底是谁在撒谎。他不敢再想，越想后背越冷。赵主任在零五年调查的时候也从未提过这个人的名字，似乎只有父亲和他有往来，是谁主动接近谁？老刘看着白宇脸色越来越沉，拍了拍他，</p><p>“年轻人，你咋回事儿？想啥呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事。谢谢您…”白宇咬着牙说完，按下录制的停止键。赵德邦起身打开了房间门，一股冷风吹进来，雨点打了下来，灰尘被掩埋，雨水都是灰黑色，泥土路瞬间变得泥泞不堪。老刘叹了口气，“哦呦，下雨咯，你们还去二号井吗？要去就趁早去，我送你们过去。”</p><p> </p><p>二号矿井果然如之前的矿工家属描述一样，曾经是冷却池填埋得只剩下一个宽阔的土场，曾经安装作业井道的钢铁支架也只剩几根废锈的棍子。他们顺着土坡走进土场，雨越下越大，远处高塔亮起了照明灯，整个矿井被照亮。</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦踩了踩脚下地面，悠然说道，</p><p>“下面是采空区，一到夏天就成了大水洼。当时已经出事了，有矿工反映说降雨量太大，隔离带有点渗水，还是被强迫下井作业。我那时在矿上做门卫，知道这要是出事绝对是大事，我害怕，就报警了。没想到，来的人命丢了，没来的人收了钱保了命。老天爷没长眼，好人不长命，祸害活千年。”</p><p> </p><p>混着煤灰的黑色土地像是要将几个人拖下泥里去。哪怕是鬼故事也没这么讲的，几个人撑着伞在这片土地里慢慢走着，雨越下越大，像是回到了二十年前的深夜。白宇似乎看到远处驶来的警车，红蓝的灯光和尖锐的嘶鸣越来越近，大哥开着车在向他们驶来。</p><p> </p><p>别过来，回去。</p><p>白宇盯着那个方向，在心里默念，几乎是哀求。大哥的面容有些模糊，只听到他和父亲通话的声音，爸，方才报警的去自首了，说自己报了假警，现在局里没人，你回去审一下，这儿交给我来…</p><p> </p><p>他一把攥住赵德邦扯到身前，“究竟是哪些王八蛋逼你去自首的？！你还不打算说吗！？”</p><p> </p><p>赵德邦被吓了一跳，伞也掉了，多里哆嗦语不成句。白宇瞪着一双红眼，怒吼道，“你们就这么喜欢忍着不说是吗？！怎么，盼着老天爷替你们一道雷劈死他们是吗？！还是怕谁来找后账？那个刘警官是吗？我告诉你，我明天就去纪检委提交这些资料，你再不说，纪检委查到你头上可真没人保你！！”</p><p> </p><p>“我说…我说！”赵德邦被他吓破了胆，方才的气定神闲全没了，几乎是跪着腿向白宇哀求，“小白，我说，我都说。可我怕我说了你也没办法…当年省里成立稽查组也才抓了一半替死鬼，大掌柜早就跑了…要不零六年也不会出那么多事…人家现在在市里当官，有的还是市人大代表！真的惹不起！……”</p><p> </p><p>雨声越下越大，赵德邦被雨水冲的睁不开眼，白宇的嗓门也不小，揪着他的衣领子不停摇晃，怒骂道，“去他妈的大掌柜！说人话…到底是谁？！当年这个矿被阳山集团兼并之前到底是谁承包的？！当年镇派出所所长，县公安局局长都他妈是谁？从上到下，你知道的全都说！”</p><p> </p><p>录音笔记录下滂沱大雨，也记录下来自赵德邦断断续续的声音，是一串人名。车子从矿区出来，冲上马路，两人浑身泥水狼狈不堪。赵德邦一言不发，默默听着循环播放的嘈杂雨声和人名。</p><p> </p><p>白宇问道，“有没有要补充的？赵叔。”</p><p> </p><p>“没了…我就知道这些……”赵德邦摇头，“我把命都压这儿了，你要是查不出来害我出了事，我做鬼不会放过你。”</p><p> </p><p>白宇冷笑道，“要是有鬼，案子早翻了。”</p><p> </p><p>这些人名都是难对付的人，都是有头有脸的人物。父亲猜的没错，你一个老百姓能做什么呢，敢做什么呢，查到最后一定会没信心的。可他突然觉得轻松，雾又散了一层。小朱给他打了许多电话，全都未接，他现在终于有心情回复了。</p><p> </p><p>“我马上回去。”白宇说道。</p><p> </p><p>“下午给你打了很多电话你一个都没接…”小朱有些埋怨，戳的他心窝直痒，“我马上就回去了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>送了赵德邦，还顺便给他洗了头刮了面，又把湿衣服扔进洗衣机里滚。赵德邦坐在椅子上安心喝着热水，说道，“你比我儿子好使，这辈子也不指望明鑫能帮我洗衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是顺便，省得你感冒。”白宇匆忙收拾完，转身就走，一身湿衣服紧紧黏在身上，风一吹雨一淋，冷得直哆嗦。雨势丝毫不减，雨刷器也没什么用，中途还坏了一根。白宇也只能这么凑合开，好不容易到了天堂岛，已经夜里八点多。</p><p> </p><p>两人守在店里，小朱正在帮忙收拾桌椅，回头就看到戳在门口湿淋淋的白宇。明鑫赞叹了一声好家伙，起身去洗手间扯了条毛巾抛给他。衣服一拧就是一股水，裤子也紧紧贴在腿上，小朱忙把人拽去里屋，临进屋前喊到，“明鑫，借你几件衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“行啊，可都是女装，你随便翻一身给他先凑合吧。”明鑫应了一声，端着小电热水壶去烧热水。</p><p> </p><p>更衣室里还是杂乱，衣服堆在一起，花花绿绿。白宇眼前有些发晕，被雨浇了个彻底，还在外面晃了一大圈，现在又困又累，浑身冷冰冰粘乎乎，只想泡在热水里淹过去。小朱伸手揪起他上衣的边角往上扯，他却发癔症一样按着小朱的手。</p><p> </p><p>“你把手抬起来，我给你换衣服…”小朱说道，</p><p>“…我有点冷…”</p><p>“所以才需要换衣服，你别闹了…”</p><p> </p><p>白宇盯着他，越靠越近。小朱却抬手抵着他，“明鑫在外面呢，你别胡闹。换好衣服喝杯板蓝根。要不明天准感冒。”</p><p>“小朱…”白宇有些昏沉，贴着小朱的耳边说道，“我今天去了矿区…明天我回趟市里…”</p><p>“回去干嘛？有事？”小朱的耳廓晕了热气，泛红。</p><p>“去纪检委，我只能告诉你，别人都不能信…你觉得我会赢吗这次？”白宇凑近了小朱的脸，盯着他的眼睛，要他看自己回答。小朱只看他一眼就躲开，睫毛投下阴影，鬓角的细发绒绒的，脸颊的皮肤也很细。</p><p> </p><p>“我心里没底所以才问你，小朱…”白宇抓起对方的手贴着自己的脸深深亲吻，“如果可以立案，这个小镇就会刮起风暴来，那些女孩还有你和明鑫，就会被曝光在社会下，会不会伤害你们？会不会让你觉得我…”</p><p> </p><p>“如果没人问，我们就永远蒙着灰。小镇在变好，可是我们没有。”</p><p> </p><p>小朱打断他，语气平静，两人贴着额头依偎，白宇听到小朱又说，你去吧，注意安全。如果需要我，那我就和你一起去。</p><p> </p><p>白宇寻着对方的脸颊贴过去，嘴唇吻在小朱的脸颊上，柔软又温热。小朱不再抵着他，而是搂着他的背轻轻拍着，小声安慰他，用他上次哼唱的那首歌，花的心，藏在蕊中，空把花期都错过。你的心，忘了季节，从不轻易让人懂。春去春会来，花谢花会再开，只要你愿意…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>果然一大堆女装，小朱从衣服堆里挑来挑去，款式一件比一件妖娆。白宇缩在一边，光着上身披着毛巾呆呆看着他，一副委屈样。小朱更着急了，好不容易翻出一件宽大的T恤睡衣，先凑合用吧。他把裙子抛给白宇，</p><p> </p><p>“先换上，然后把裤子脱了。喝完药你去睡觉。今天先在明鑫这儿凑合一晚。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦…”白宇接过衣服一抖，正面是一只唐老鸭，“这是女装吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“没办法呀，你先凑合一下。快把裤子脱了我拿去洗。”小朱看他慢吞吞，恨不得亲自上手。白宇可从来没穿过女装，虽然这睡衣样式粗糙，但到底也是女装，正在做心理建设中，发现小朱扑闪着眼睛瞧着他。他要是不穿，小朱绝对亲自上手。咬咬牙从头上套下来，松垮垮又柔软的布料直接遮到小腿肚。</p><p> </p><p>“裤子，给我。里面那件，一起全都给我。”小朱向他伸手，“别害羞啦！湿衣服穿久了长疹子！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”白宇只好照办，下身彻底真空，凉飕飕很奇怪，平时明鑫穿裙子就是这样的感受吗？风从下往上吹，一点安全感都没有。他压着睡衣的边角，别别扭扭地坐在沙发里。小朱又把药端给他，“喝完去睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“先不了吧…”白宇婉拒道，现在他下身真空，要是睡着了谁知道会成什么鬼姿势，而且明鑫的床尾是冲着门的。小朱可不管这些，两下就把他赶去了里屋。白宇还有话要说，腰就被搂住了，小朱搂着他哄着他去睡觉。布料又凉又滑，在身前蹭来蹭去引得他心思飘摇，下身也跟着有了回应。</p><p> </p><p>他立刻把小朱的手掰开，</p><p>“别闹…！真的不能这么闹…啧！”</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛？你怕痒啊？”小朱一听，扭了一把他的腰。白宇干脆用力气把人拽进怀里抵在墙边，小朱咯咯笑着要推开他，无意抬腿蹭进了白宇的腿间，笑容僵了一下。</p><p> </p><p>白宇叹了口气，“不闹了？”</p><p> </p><p>小朱侧着脸不看他却在偷笑。他凑过去，小朱也望着他，眼角弯弯。</p><p>“说了不闹非要闹，现在我穿成这样，你手里拿着我的裤子。明鑫看到不报警才怪…”</p><p> </p><p>“那怎么办…”小朱小声问他。</p><p> </p><p>“你说怎么办？就这么呆着吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”小朱说完抬手抱紧他，没多一会儿竟抱着他睡着了，白宇自然不信他睡得有多沉，只是摇晃了半天也不见醒，只好把人拖去床上，脱了鞋袜和外套，盖好毯子。又从地上捡起自己的裤子和上衣去找后院的洗衣机。从院子回来碰上明鑫，明鑫张大嘴嗷呜一声，“嘿，你穿这身还真挺好看的！小朱给你挑的？”</p><p> </p><p>“…对。”白宇点头，现在他很平静了，下身依旧凉飕飕。</p><p> </p><p>“这身本来是我给他买的，他打死也不穿。结果你穿着还挺好看的，要不以后…”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，真的不用。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>白宇依旧睡在两人中间，但这次他很精神，非常清醒。小朱睡在最里面，明鑫在他右边，他一点儿困意都没有，忽然有人戳他，是小朱。他翻过身去，小朱果然醒了，眼睛一眨一眨地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我听到了，明鑫夸你穿裙子好看…”</p><p>“你果然装睡。”</p><p>“不然多不好意思…”小朱声音很低，说完又向他这边挤了挤，白宇伸手把人圈在怀里，但还是留了些距离。小朱又贴近了些，距离没有了，毛栗子小脑袋就贴着他的胸口。他低头蹭了蹭，小朱抱紧了他。原来这小子这么粘人的吗？白宇有些晕乎，早知道晚上说什么也要回店里去，三个人躺着什么都不方便…唉…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 第四层（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四层（四）</p><p> </p><p><br/>镇上的文具店售卖的牛皮纸文件袋质量一般，稍微用力一抻，外皮就要破裂一样嚓嚓响，需要很小心才不会弄出大声响。白宇将资料原件和复印件分别按照时间排好顺序，装袋封口，原件发快递寄送到家，复印件跟着他回市里递交至检察院。明鑫从卧室挪出来，又回头看了看，小朱没醒，便小心关好门。</p><p>“你几点走？”明鑫给他倒了杯水。</p><p>“马上走。”白宇望向外面，大玻璃窗贴着磨砂纹的塑胶贴纸，只看到明晃晃的晚春日光，模糊一团。明鑫坐在另一边，默默看着已经包裹好的文件袋，又从衣兜里摸了盒烟出来，嗑出两支，一支含在唇间，一支被白宇拒绝后被放在桌角晾着了。两人就这么晾着，像拧干后未晾晒的毛巾，皱着眉头斜靠椅背。</p><p>“我有几个问题想问你…都是很零碎的问题…”明鑫的手指划过一个个文件袋，语气游移又柔软，像是恳求。白宇正了正坐姿，低声回应道，“你问吧。”</p><p>“你是不是对小朱说过什么东西？”明鑫调起两条英气的眉毛，望着白宇期待着，嘴唇微微张开又抿了抿，思忖着犹豫着，“有些事小朱瞒着我，但我觉得他可能不会瞒着你，所以我想着你会不会就因此和他说些…”</p><p>“我会和他说什么？”白宇忽然也提起了兴趣，对明鑫接下来的情绪反馈产生了好奇，他向明鑫倾了倾身子问道，“你觉得我会知道哪些你不知道的事，会和他聊些什么？怕…”怕我抢走他吗？白宇咬了舌尖才把这句话咽回去，毕竟明鑫也许不是这个意思，若是说了，怕是要坏大事。</p><p>明鑫皱了皱眉头，“…我也是才反应过来，我刚见你的时候就看到你扒着他的车门胡扯些过去的事，听着就火大，恨不得立刻把你赶走。我以为当初小朱也会讨厌你，没想到我现在也不讨厌你了。”</p><p>“小朱从来没讨厌过我。”白宇小声说道。</p><p>“……神气什么？我冒昧再问一下，如果不是因为白警官，或者说如果这里没有小朱和白警官。你只是偶尔得到一个笔记本，里面记着过去的荒唐事，你还会查吗？”明鑫小心寻找着措辞，边问边打量白宇。</p><p>白宇叹了口气，一开始就是因为和自己有关才一头扎进来的，遇到小朱纯粹是个意外。如果不是因为赵主任，或许两人永远只存在于赵主任对对方的描述中。如果连大哥和赵主任这份联系都不存在，他还会走这么深入吗？大概这份资料也不会落在手里，也不会知道小朱将这些秘密藏了这么久。</p><p>“如果是小朱，他一定会的，有办法就查，没办法就保守秘密一丝一毫不会透露，静观其变。我准备走了，一会儿快递上门，就把包裹给他。小朱醒了如果问我去哪儿了，劳驾你帮我圆个场。”白宇把话题引走，明鑫也不再追问了，起身将他送了出去。</p><p>“对了，明鑫…”白宇说了一半，有些迟疑。</p><p>明鑫抱着手臂叠着双腿坐在店门口，懒洋洋问道，“什么呀？”</p><p>“赵德邦给你和小朱攒了些钱，是赔罪，这是银行卡，你拿着。”</p><p>“……？”明鑫愣了一下，起身走过去，“原话？”</p><p>“我猜的，大差不差吧。不知道多少钱，估计不多。毕竟他一个月也就领三五千。”</p><p>“我不稀罕，孩子死了奶来了…”明鑫抱着手臂看都不看。</p><p>“啧，又不是给你一个人的，还有小朱的呢，你自己做不了主，先拿着，等他醒了你俩商量。”白宇懒得搭茬明鑫的倔脾气，把卡往他臂窝里一拍，“收好，我再不走里面那位要醒了！醒了就走不了咯。”</p><p>“走吧走吧，注意安全。”明鑫第一次和他挥手再见。</p><p>小朱把自己裹在毯子里，另一只手捏着手机，蜷成一团，忽然门被推开。明鑫立在门边，咳嗽了一声，“行啦，别装了。人走了。”</p><p>“他走了啊…”小朱叹息一声，仍旧躲在毯子里不出来，明鑫干脆也扑在他身边，伸手去搔他的痒。小朱怕痒，咯咯笑着从毯子里扑腾来扑腾去，翻滚在明鑫身上。两人胡闹一通，出了一身汗。明鑫一把拽开毯子，“问题也替你问了，骚话也替你说了，还不谢谢我？”</p><p>“第一个问题是你自己的，和我没有关系。”小朱笑着反驳，躺在他身边。明鑫叹了口气，“都说女人第六感很准的嘛，你们俩从第一次见面看对方那眼神儿就不对。结果呢，果然，我辛辛苦苦守望的水灵小朱，就被这个姓白的拱了。”</p><p>“你瞎说什么？！”小朱惊慌一样从床上弹起来</p><p>“大哥，我是睡着了，不是睡死了。你俩说小话的动静我听得清楚得很。一聊聊到后半夜…哪儿那么多聊的？”明鑫悠然的解释，其实只是断断续续听到一些，翻个身睡着了，再翻身又醒了，一睁眼看到小朱的手环在白宇背后，看也不是不看也不是，只能叹口气再翻回去，昨天那晚上他睡的酸溜溜的。</p><p>“你还听到别的吗？”小朱问道。</p><p>“还有啥？”明鑫看了他一眼，“接吻吗？哎？干嘛啊你，没轻没重的…”</p><p>后腰挨了一拳，明鑫疼的嗷嗷，心里也重重坠了一下。难怪那个家伙早晨那么神气，原来都已经吃着肉了，得了便宜还卖乖，姓白的就是个老狐狸。他一个扑腾翻起身，扳着小朱的肩膀摇晃，“真的？你们昨天就在我背后？太没羞没臊了吧？？”</p><p>“干嘛啊…”小朱声音软软的，“不行吗……？”</p><p>“嘿？你跟我抬什么杠啊…”</p><p>明鑫伸手揉他的头发，鼻子却忽然一酸，接着眼泪流了满脸。小朱愣了一下，立刻抬手给他抹眼角。任凭眼泪流淌，鼻子发酸，伤心但不委屈，像是为之前那段绵软酸涩的爱点了一连串的句号。小朱如往常一样把他拥抱在怀里，拍他的背安慰他，很小声像怕他生气一样：你怎么了？为什么突然哭了？我没有被强迫，我愿意的，我可能喜欢他吧。我不知道是不是因为和你在一起久了，所以不觉得喜欢男人有什么问题…你要骂我吗？</p><p>“将来他还会要求和你做那事儿，你能接受吗？你懂男人之间怎么做吗？”明鑫说道，小朱红了脸颊不回应。</p><p>“…如果是他问你，你是不是就又愿意了？”明鑫紧紧攥着他的手贴在脸边，“你为什么喜欢他呢？如果不是因为他大哥，你根本都不会认识他。是他逼迫你的吗？花言巧语欺骗你，骗你把所有连我都不知道的事全都告诉他，骗你说喜欢你，是吗？”</p><p>小朱低着头，根本没在听明鑫的埋怨。昨天白宇忽然伸手抚摸他的脸，他明确感知到心脏跳了一下，奋力一跃撞醒了他的胸腔，于是浑身温热起来。白宇的手掌贴在下颌轻轻抬起，他也跟着抬起脸颊，起初一直盯着白宇的锁骨，在黑暗里努力识别对方喉咙吞咽的律动，他当然知道下一步是什么。白宇轻轻笑了一声，亲了亲他的额头，心又跳了一下。</p><p>“晚安。”白宇小声说。</p><p>他抬起眼，迎上目光，不似明鑫的火热执着令他想躲，而是平静温和，带着弯弯笑意望着他，期待他。自己应该给一个回应吧，心又跳了一下，凑过去，他听到白宇吸了一口气，却不听白宇呼气，等了一会儿仍不闻吐息声。白宇快要憋不住正要呼气，他闭着眼将对方的柔软下唇含在齿间轻轻吮吸。那团温软的气就度进了他的口中。</p><p>后续就如明鑫所说，两人拥抱着亲吻，舌尖翻搅时啧啧有声，慌乱担忧却又故意弄出声响，心跳隆隆像是鼓点。他抬手紧搂着白宇的后背，用力抓睡衣的布料，揉成皱巴巴一团，像是宣泄一样，他鼓着胸膛紧贴着白宇，两颗心就这么撞啊撞，撞到胸腔发痛。快要喘不过气，便贴着唇轻轻呼吸，身下硬邦邦贴着，蹭一下跳一下…跳一下心里就慌一拍…</p><p>黑暗中，白宇的目光更亮了，他不清楚自己的目光是如何，只是觉得眼眶发酸，他起初是并着腿的，现在却微微分开着，由着白宇楔入，磨蹭，贴敷，他便浑身滚烫，小声问了句，“怎么办…”却被明鑫熟睡的一声咕哝吓得噤声。</p><p>“你故意的…”白宇也小声说道，“还说自己不懂？”</p><p>“是你问我，我就懂了。”小朱故意这么说，这句话很坏事，白宇立刻从他身上起来，翻身下地踩着拖鞋冲去了外屋。过了好一会儿也不进来，他安静躺着，伴着明鑫的呼吸声等着热度下去，像是闯了祸静等惩罚一样一动不动，心里也泛上一层难过，热度很快降下去，被心底的罪恶和羞耻心猛烈扑灭。以至于白宇再进来躺在他身边后，微凉的皮肤竟也可以让他心生安慰。</p><p>“我在做什么呀…”他小声念叨，白宇听不到了，因为他念在心里，反反复复一遍又一遍。很快白宇睡着了，抱着他安稳睡了，明鑫睡的更沉了，他念了许多遍，又懊悔了许多遍，抱着人也睡了。</p><p>“我下午去市里找他。”小朱挣脱开明鑫的手，翻身下地匆忙收拾。</p><p>“你不准去。”明鑫忽然赌气一样，“我说你不要去！别这么热切，他会伤害你的……”</p><p>小朱停了一下，说道，“我不知道…明鑫，我…我第一次喜欢别人，只想对他有用，希望可以帮到他。我这样说是不是也让你难过…”</p><p>“是…”明鑫红着眼眶看着他，“心口疼得厉害…”</p><p>“可你说你喜欢老板啊…”小朱有些迟疑，明鑫说那句话的时候也不是撒谎，而是真的喜欢。明鑫擦了擦眼角，叹了口气，“我就是不甘心罢了。对不起，像个疯子一样无理取闹……”</p><p>“其实，我一直以为…”</p><p>“说吧，你以为怎么了？”明鑫笑了笑。</p><p>“在那间小宿舍住的时候，我一直以为我们可以在一起的，可以接吻，可以做昨晚你听到的那些事…”小朱不再说了，而是红了眼眶，明鑫从那里搬走以后，他也就再也没想过了。昨晚的事这么看来都有些像报复，当然这只是说给明鑫听的，他学坏了。</p><p>————</p><p>回市里的路有些拥堵，平时只需要两个小时车程，今天竟然走了四个多小时。回到市里已经是正午时间，路过收费站，收费员机械的笑容迎接他，顺便祝他好心情。</p><p>几大袋子的陈述资料不能一股脑送去检察院，得有个先后主次，不然可能一点水花都砸不起来，毕竟要查的是省里的支柱企业之一，而且内部关系网庞杂。他将自己大哥那部分资料先隐藏起来，先从零六年开始点个火苗子吧。于是他干脆一转方向盘去了疗养所找老赵。</p><p>资料分类差不多已是下午，老赵戴着老花镜抱着那只宝贝蓝色杯子陪他整理了一下午，他似乎对这个刘队没什么映像，也没有正面来往过，但也基本同意白宇的打算，先不提刘队和大哥曾经是搭档的事，免得引起别的误会。</p><p>临走时，老赵摘下老花镜叮嘱道，“当年我查不下去，不是因为我没证据，而是因为之前同意作证的人到时候就反悔变卦，失联或者翻供…这很影响关键行为定罪…有的甚至会陷害到你头上…我这么说你听明白了么？”</p><p>“有黑警呗。”白宇点点头，“我知道，所以我一开始就没找县公安局和镇派出所的人。”</p><p>“你注意安全。这个刘队是你父亲推荐来的，姑且可以信任，你就多和他商量吧。”</p><p>白宇点点头，却仍有保留。毕竟刘队曾经和自己大哥是搭档，刘队却绝口不提两人共事的经历，总让他心里犯嘀咕。他给刘队打电话，对方也一直占线，他干脆去市刑警大队找人，执勤民警反馈带队出任务去了，的确没有回来。既然如此也就只好回家了，带着满脑子问号和疲惫到了家门口，却发现门口早就有人了。那人背着包，靠着门正在讲电话，熟练而自来熟的寒暄套词，右手夹着一只烟，兀自烧着，那人却不抽。</p><p>白宇停在电梯口静静等待他挂断电话，看顶灯洒下柔软的金光包裹那人露出的手臂，脖子和毛茸茸的头发。小朱挂断电话，忽觉身后一阵风，接着就被一双手臂拦着腰紧扣在怀里，几乎要被拗断。</p><p>“烟…小心烟…”小朱小声说道，白宇才不管，一把拍掉踩灭在鞋底还用力拧了拧。打开门将人拽进去，又一脚踹上门，就将那人的下颌扭过来咬他的嘴唇。小朱身上又热了，背包干脆就扔在地上，根本无所谓。他被白宇压在沙发背上，两手勉强撑着，扭着脸与白宇亲吻，嘴唇很快就湿漉漉，白宇这次亲他有些狠，恨不得要将他肺里的空气全部卷走，恨不得将他的舌头吞吃入腹，他忽然觉得自己的牙齿有些碍事了。</p><p>他扭过身子迎着白宇，学着昨夜那样咬白宇的下嘴唇，偶尔会被对方下颌的胡茬蹭到，粗粝青茬微微刺突，可那双嘴唇却又红又软，他沉溺于这双红软嘴唇，白宇喘息一次，他身上就酥一寸，气息喘在他的颈侧，他就侧向另一边展露更多，喘在他的唇边，他便迎过去送上更多。</p><p>明鑫问他知不知道之后要做那事儿，你懂吗？他现在懂了，接吻不够，拥抱也不够，胡茬的尖刺也不够时，就需要做了。可一想到这儿，悲伤的海浪又拍过来，拍在他炽热的胸膛上，让他冷静许多，白宇察觉出逐渐熄灭的爱欲，稍稍退了一些。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“不知道…”</p><p>“想做吗？”白宇问他，直白地盯着他的眼睛，说那两个字，“想和我做吗？”</p><p>“那…我是被…的那个吗？”小朱红着脸，海浪几乎要让他窒息，羞耻，悲伤，自愧绞紧了他的喉咙。</p><p>“如果你不习惯，我们先从最简单的来…”白宇说着开始脱自己的上衣，“先从赤裸相对开始。”</p><p>“啊？”小朱被他逗笑，“真的假的？”</p><p>“真的，不骗你。我们先从欣赏自己开始，逐渐学会欣赏对方，最后渴望融入对方。来吧，试试看？”</p><p>白宇已经脱了上衣，只剩一件白色背心，下身还穿着裤子。小朱也脱去了衬衣，里面是一件白色半袖T恤。白宇脱去了背心露出胸膛，小朱便也脱去了T恤，也是一片光洁。</p><p>“想接吻吗？”</p><p>白宇问道，小朱点点头，迎了过去。白宇的手温柔抚摸他，甚至开始挑逗敏感的两处，按下去又轻轻揉捏。小朱哽了一声，被他压倒在沙发里，坠在柔软爱欲里颠婆却丝毫不晕，只期待下一道海浪再猛烈一些…悲伤和兴奋都在海浪里，喉咙里发出叹息，嘴唇却主动拦截，化在喘息里…散去吧…都散去…</p><p>—————</p><p>夜晚的小镇与往日没有不同，明鑫的店里依旧正常营业，热闹非凡，今天晚上明鑫跳了很多舞，唱了很多首歌，喝了很多酒，和他亲口说过热爱的男人在床上翻来滚去好多次。男人疼极了他，不舍得任由他胡闹，明鑫却流着泪抱着对方说起了胡话，明天我们去买戒指，把我拴在你这里吧。男人不解，为他擦干眼泪亲吻他，不是拴着你，是娶你，将来还要举行婚礼，小朱他们都要参加呢。明鑫哭的更厉害，不要他，我再也不要他…</p><p>夜晚的小镇似乎也有些不同，镇卫生所被一辆急救车冲破大门，紧跟着的是镇派出所的警车，有个行人被车撞倒，肇事车辆非但没有将伤者送医，反而又倒车二次碾压后逃之夭夭。过了半个小时多，几名工地下工的工友看到横在路中间的一团东西和地下的一团血，立刻报警。</p><p>伤者姓名赵德邦，男，五十九岁，重伤不治。</p><p>————</p><p>第四层（完结）</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 第五层（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第五层（一）</p><p> </p><p><br/>赵德邦被送上救护车的时候只剩出气，不闻进气，迎面被撂上担架，大雨泼在脸上几乎冲没了最后一口活气。报警的工友并不愿意同去，要垫付医药费不说，看赵德邦这深更半夜出来溜达都能被撞得快要咽气，估计家里也没人能出面。医生翻遍了赵的血污上衣，找到两部手机，安卓机已经碾碎，另一个是只有屏幕轻微摩擦的诺基亚5800，还能用。</p><p>小朱在深夜接到电话，连忙伸手一把按灭，又小心从白宇怀里钻出来，赤条条落脚踩地从地毯抓起一件浴袍披上就溜去了客厅阳台。来电人有浓重口音，“你是赵德邦家属哇？他被车撞啦！搞快过来！县医院！”白宇被猛地推醒，恍恍惚惚看到小朱已经换好了衣服，头晕脑胀地问了句，“你要走？”</p><p>“快起来，明鑫爸出事了！我们回趟县里。”小朱从床尾把白宇的衣服抓过来，扯起上衣就往他头上套。白宇眼皮几乎睁不开，但是脑子已经被炸醒，两三下套好抓起钥匙就向楼下冲，“明鑫告诉你的吗？”<br/>“……是。”</p><p>从市里回县里大约有五十多公里，白天不堵车大约要走四十多分钟，现在是凌晨还下着暴雨，路上虽然车少，但是路滑而且越靠近县区，卡车越多。这辆小车就在重卡之间穿来穿去，只用了半个多小时就冲去了县里。小朱已经承诺先抢救，人马上就到。对面没有挂断，而是不时反馈赵德邦的抢救情况，“脾脏大出血，肠道失血坏死…还救吗？”随诊护士反馈道，“这个情况输血也没大作用…人已经出现休克症状了…”</p><p>“继续救吧！不求神智清晰，只求留口气！他真的不能死，不能死！我们就到了！已经进县了！”小朱捏着手机紧紧盯着窗外，一边对话一边指路。白宇这边却始终拨不通明鑫的电话，空响着，却无人接听，一怒之下干脆找了店的电话打过去，倒是有人接，是天堂岛的老板，声音有些闷，应该已经睡熟了。白宇简单说完，对方也清醒了，听出簌簌的声音应该是起来收拾了。大概是凌晨两点多，手术结束，赵被推出病房，正迎上从楼下匆匆上来的明鑫二人，明鑫穿着男装，长发草一样披在身后。</p><p>赵德邦没挺过去，人被推出来后直接送去了电梯。医生皱着眉头问道，“谁是赵德邦的家属？”<br/>“我们都是…”白宇回道。<br/>“找我说就行。”明鑫打断道，抹了把脸。<br/>“你是他什么人？”医生又问，“接电话的不是你。”<br/>“他是我爸。多少钱？我去结…”明鑫没有看小朱和白宇，只是耷拉着眼皮盯着眼前的地面，嘴唇发灰，脸色苍白。</p><p>医生哦了一声，将病历递给明鑫说道，“其实送过来的时候，失血就已经很严重了…脾脏和肠道多处破裂坏死…，心脏也出现衰竭迹象。我理解家属们的心情，但无论再怎么抢救，作用真的不大。还是希望大家能理解…”</p><p>明鑫点点头，跟着护士转身去缴费，男人跟着同去了。白宇看三人身影彻底不见才抓住医生询问是谁报警，有无看到肇事车辆，事发地附近有无监控。一连三个问题问懵了医生，对方摆摆手，“这是目击者的电话，你去问他吧。不过当时附近没啥车，早就跑了，这是肇事逃逸，抓到了肯定要判的，你放心。监控就让警察去查吧。我还有台手术，先忙去了啊。这是他的东西，你们保管好。”小朱接过医生递过来的两部手机，白宇发现一部已经碎成垃圾，另一部还是完整的，他从来没见赵德邦在他面前用过的一部手机。</p><p><br/>“辛苦…我能看下他的病历吗？”白宇问道。接过病历纸，纸张上笔迹飘逸，除了手机号，他只能勉强认出几个字。连忙用手机拍下来才还给医生。医生瞄了瞄他，狐疑问道，“你这是…”</p><p>“啊？哦…我怕我忘了，就拍下来了…”</p><p>医生似乎不相信，往手术室走，仍不时回头打量他，白宇冲医生点点头，淡然无畏，他似乎真的什么都不怕，因为赵德邦死了，他便更确认这里的确有人在阻挠他，而且已经清楚知道是他，后背泛上冷气的同时，胸膛又变得火热。</p><p>回去的路上无人讲话，白宇开车，明鑫坐在副驾座。小朱和老板坐在后面，一人一边各自看向窗外，瓢泼大雨冲刷在玻璃上，街景一片模糊。</p><p>“你们说吧，尸检还是火化？”明鑫忽然问道，“医院最多停留两天，超期不捐不续费的就默认火化。”</p><p>“明鑫…”老板正要劝慰，却被打断。</p><p>“他给我和小朱留了四十万，他的抢救费丧葬费差不多七万，剩下三十三万，小朱二十，我十三…”</p><p>“现在还不是分钱的时候。”白宇冷淡说道，“肇事者都没揪出来…不能火化，我建议报警，再申请尸检。”</p><p>明鑫看了他一眼，“你还没用够他么？人都死了，没用了。你放过我们吧…”</p><p>“明鑫…”男人语气重了些，明鑫不再说话。小朱紧紧攥着装手机的袋子，心跳混乱。明鑫沉默片刻，果然回头看向他，“为什么医生不先给我打电话？我知道他给我的备注是儿子。出了这么大事儿不给儿子打电话，给你打？”</p><p>“先给我打的。”白宇接了明鑫的盘问，“小朱什么都不知道…”</p><p>“真的？”明鑫望着小朱，眼神变得有些阴暗。</p><p>“真的。”小朱点头，话音刚落，那袋子似乎也散发出一股腐臭，那部诺基亚就是味道的源头，他又仔细闻嗅，没有味道。明鑫望了他许久，眼神逐渐恢复温柔，语气也柔和下来，“对不起。去店里休息一会儿吧，已经五点多了，天要亮了。”</p><p><br/>“不了，我送你们回去就回市里。”白宇婉拒了，“明鑫记得报警并申请尸检。这不是在利用他，而是在帮他，也是在帮助我们自己。”</p><p>“我知道，刚才我说的是气话。”明鑫笑了一下，“不许我心情不好胡说吗？”</p><p>车里再次只剩两人，白宇拍了拍副驾座，“你不坐过来？”</p><p>“不了。”</p><p>“心虚？”白宇抬头，通过后视镜瞄着后座的人，小朱偶尔看他一眼，很快就挪开目光。</p><p>“赵德邦那部诺基亚我从没见过，医生应该是用那部手机联系到你的。我也纳闷，赵出事了，手机里居然没有明鑫的号码…”白宇缓缓将车开上省道，雨势小了很多，前路泛起亮光，天要亮了。</p><p>后座的人望着窗外，假装听不到似的。玻璃上还结着一层细密呵气，他便用手指在上面随意划着写着，直到车窗被擦抹干净，直到又覆盖一层细密呵气。白宇不再追问，只是叹了口气，“小朱，你究竟还有多少事不愿意告诉我？”</p><p>“不是不愿意。”小朱看向他。</p><p>“那你愿意告诉我赵德邦用这部手机联系谁，除了你还联系谁？”</p><p>“撞死他的人。”</p><p>一个急刹车险些把小朱砸向前座靠背。白宇回头看向他，眉头紧紧皱着，浑身发冷，雨水打湿的裤腿紧紧黏在腿上。小朱说道，“应该是有人联系他见面，然后撞死他，来赌他的口。这个人知道他做了什么，见了谁而且即将要做对他们都不利的事，不敢动你，气急败坏干脆杀人灭口。赵德邦愿意配合你，也是因为背地里让赵主任查过你，知道你比赵主任后台硬，才愿意配合你。”</p><p>“你也是吗？”白宇问道。</p><p>“是。”小朱点头，从袋子里翻出那部诺基亚，还有几乎一半电量，他翻出一条几个月前赵主任发给赵德邦的消息，［白宇下周去县里，你们配合他就行，我查不动了。］白宇头一次觉得自己的名字如此刺眼，</p><p>小朱将手机收好，平静说道，<br/>“这个手机只存了我的号码，从零六年到现在，我们三个人就在这部手机里，沟通询问当年受害人的下落，有的找到了，有的消失了，有的骂我们马后炮，有的拿了钱不愿再提，有的交代完案情后寻短见了，导致口供也没了意义。这个手机还有个用处，赵德邦以前所有的交易都在这张卡上，等时机合适，只要去运营单位打印通话记录就行，所以他一直养着这个号。”</p><p>白宇苦笑道，“你们把所有阴招都想了…资料都给我吧，剩下的交给我。”</p><p>“像是在跑接力赛，你哥哥，你父亲，赵主任，赵德邦，我……确实好累啊。”</p><p>“为什么不告诉明鑫？”</p><p>“他什么都没看到，不会理解的。”</p><p>矿难也好，只有赵德邦和大哥看到。自此之后至零六年的窒息与暴力，只有赵德邦和小朱看到。一路翻案一路受挫碰壁的狼狈，也只有赵主任他们清楚。自己也什么都没看到，可就是想知道为什么？为什么大哥这样热烈无畏的人会不告而别？为什么小朱和明鑫这般透明的人，眼睛和心蒙了灰？为什么小镇几十年来的浓雾就是散不了？为什么想起那座大湖，他仍然能看到那个穿着裙子被捆扎双手双脚抛落入水的漂亮青年？</p><p>青年在幼年的他鞠着的手心里放下奶糖，小朱他们旋转在搪瓷的舞台上，家人朋友在台下为演出鼓掌，本应该是这样，可为什么不？许多只手捏着他们握在手里捻碎，搓成灰烬扬在迷雾里。天堂岛，红舞池，哗啦啦，踩碎你。</p><p>白宇闷的喘不过气，忽然接到了刘队的电话。<br/>“小子，在哪儿？”对面语气有点急。<br/>“正在回市里的路上。”<br/>“嗯…一会儿见一面？我们对齐一下进度。”<br/>“好。”白宇应道。<br/>“最近怎么样，有没有什么变动？”<br/>“没什么。”<br/>“证人的资料都准备好了？”</p><p>白宇怔了一瞬，莫名想到赵德邦，决定不多嘴，“好了。下午就可以送检。”</p><p>“你这资料太多，先送县纪检委吧，市纪检委不一定接管。”刘队似乎有些反常，“或者你把资料给我，我们一起再对一遍，叫上你爸一起。”</p><p>白宇沉默了一会儿，“我还有十五分钟就到了，约在市局见吧，我带着资料过去找你。”</p><p>对方欣然同意，挂断后，白宇将家门钥匙塞给小朱，“小朱，我需要你帮我做件事，联系我爸，你们两个人带着快递直接去市纪检委举报。那份快递是所有证据的原件和复印件各一套。”</p><p>小朱捏紧了钥匙，“你怀疑那个刘队？”</p><p>“他这次问话的时机太巧了，而且赵德邦说过他和我哥曾是同事。但他绝口不提…我不清楚我爸知不知道他的底细，但我防着他准没错。”白宇将车子停在路边，“我去和他周旋，剩下的就靠你了。”</p><p>“随时联系。”小朱紧紧握了握他的手，“注意安全。”</p><p>“嗯，你也是。”白宇挥挥手。</p><p><br/>明鑫报了案，镇派出所出了警。现场勘察后几个警察表示无奈，案发路段过于偏僻，附近都是建筑工地根本没几个摄像头，也就只有街角红绿灯上有测速拍照的摄像头。但如果要调取数据可就得找交警队，如果要有尸检那就更更麻烦了，毕竟只有市公安局才有法医，得申请协助，等报告还得半个月之类。明鑫可不干，糟老头子一辈子没干什么好事儿，临到死了能让他念个好的机会坚决不能浪费，再说要不是看着小朱的面子，他才懒得帮白宇。</p><p>“好人没好命…”明鑫咳咳嗓子，哀泣过来，几个民警见他哭的委屈，又见他旁边一起来的人牛高马大，实在不像是个善主，只好同意尸检要求，咕哝道，“头一次见这么上赶着给家属做尸检的…别人家恨不得立刻火化完事儿…”</p><p>“心虚才怕。”明鑫低声反驳道，被男人一把捂着嘴带了出去。</p><p> </p><p>白宇把车开到小区附近，发现附近停了一辆黑色轿车，里面有人坐着，像是观望。而且自从他进了小区，暗影中的人似乎就盯着他看，如芒在背。他匆匆进了单元楼，幸好最全的资料寄回了父母那里，家里那份是阉割后的证据，抹去了所有证人对刘队的回忆，比如刘小冬案件，比如零六年接警事件，比如女孩子的口供中也出现了刘队，他像是一道影子萦绕在众人的记忆里，不浓烈却又萦绕不散，像是第三只眼，只是这只眼尚未睁开，仍未到时候，需要沉睡，睡得越沉越好……他从家里把这份资料拿好，走出楼时刻意在腿上拍了拍，啪啪，啪啪，清脆声音引起了那个黑影的留意。那人的肩膀动了一下，接着像是举起手贴在耳边。</p><p>车子开出来上了路，那黑色轿车跟了出来，不远不近，过了两道街口拐走了，消失了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>